Broken
by tjaf
Summary: Emma's parents are acting weird. They are pushing her away and she doesn't know why. When she is finally getting ready to feel alone once again, someone from her past comes into her life and gives her the love and support her parents have stopped giving her. What if this had been the Snow Queens plan? making Emma feel so alone that she would have no choice but to become her sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The Snow Queen wakes up with a smile as she gets out of bed, the moment she had been waiting for, for years was finally here. Elsa had made it to StoryBrooke, she didn't care how or why, the only thing she cared about was that now that Elsa made it back, she could finally get what she had been searching for, a family. The only thing she needed now was Emma, and she knew just how to get her.

* * *

"So Neal?" Emma says as she walks into the apartment with her parents

"We thought you might like it" Snow said a little nervous, what if her daughter didn't want her little brother named after the man she had loved

"No" Emma said quickly "don't get me wrong, I like it" she smiled "but why"

"Well he was the first man you ever loved" Snow said "and…"

"True" Emma smiled "but why would you…"

"We know how important he was to you Emma" Snow smiled "and besides that, he was the man that brought you back to us"

"That would actually be Killian" Emma joked, she knew what her mother was talking about, if Neal hadn't sacrificed himself to bring his father back, then Emma would still be in her apartment in New York

"You…"

"I know what you meant" Emma interrupted with a smile "and thank you"

"For what"

"For thinking of me" Emma smiled

"Always Emma" Snow said as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace "thank you for staying"

"I…"

"I know it was hard for you" Snow continued "I know that by staying you are making a huge effort but…"

"I'm not" Emma interrupted "When I was in the forest" she said in a small voice "you came back from the dead…I thought I had lost you but you came back" a small sob escaped her mouth "and when I hugged you and you pulled away from me, you didn't know who I was you…"

"Emma I'm…"

"And that's when I realized what I've been doing to you all this time" she cried "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry mom, I… I promise I'll change, I…"

"Emma its ok" Snow said trying to reassure her daughter, her heart breaking with Emma's painful sobs

"It's not ok" Emma said quickly "it's not" she cried "the only thing you've done since the curse broke was get to know me, and I've been making it so hard" she said with a painful smile "and I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that, you…"

"I understand" Snow said

"I know" Emma said sadly "but you shouldn't have to"

"Emma"

"I don't make many promises" Emma said as she help Snow's hands in hers "because I don't make promises I don't indent to keep" she smiled "I promise that from now on I'll open up, I won't push you away mom, not again" she said as she pulled her into a hug

"Oh Emma" Snow said as tears came out of her eyes "Emma"

"I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again" Emma cried

"You will never lose me honey, never" Snow promised as she pulled her daughter closer to her, never wanting to let her go again.

* * *

The Snow Queen waited patiently for Emma to leave her house. She had been keeping an eye on the savior for some time now and she knew that Emma left every morning for a run before coming back to grab some breakfast with her parents. Which gave her about an hour to do what she needed to do without Emma noticing a thing. She watched with a smile as Emma got out of the house, she then waited for a few minutes before walking into the house, just to make sure Emma was gone. As she came into the house, she smiled at the fact that both Snow White and Prince Charming were happily sleeping, which meant they won't remember a thing of what was about to happen.

She closed her eyes as she as she casted the spell, once this two idiot woke up, they would start pushing their daughter away, and before any of them knew what was happening, Emma would finally be hers, and the best part was that she wouldn't have to get her hands dirty, for that to happen

* * *

 **So this is a new idea, let me know what you guys think?**

 **Should i keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

First I just wanted to make something clear, my intention has never been to copy any story or any idea from someone else, this story might be similar but I just started writing it, you don't even know where I'm going with this story, so the only thing I ask of you is to give me a chance, and if I offended any of you I'm sorry it wasn't my intention, I just like writing and I think this is going to be a great story, if you like it, I would love for you to keep reading, if you don't, just stop reading it instead of leaving hurtful comments...

Thank you all for your support and keep reviewing…

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Run, that's all Emma could think of at the moment. Left, right, left, right, she kept mumbling in her head, she felt like if she thought of anything else she might have collapsed on the floor. Her worst fear had become a reality, her parents didn't want her. How messed up do you actually have to be to make the two people who are the symbol of love hate you. How damaged do you have to be to make them not want you? Well the answer was simple, you just had to be her.

When she was little she grew up believing she was meant to be unloved, meant to be rejected, and as the years went by, she started to accept that some people just aren't meant to be loved. But then she meet Neal, and the second she saw him, she had hoped that maybe, just maybe she wasn't one of those people, that maybe after all those years of waiting she had finally found someone to love her. But as life would know it, before she could even get used to the idea of having someone, Neal abandons her and sends her to jail, pregnant with his son. The second she knew she was going to be a mother, she knew that if she wanted her baby to be happy, if she wanted him to live with love, then she had to give him up. She couldn't keep him with her, she would just drag him into the mess that was Emma Swan. So she made a promise, a promise to give that baby the best life possible, and that life wasn't with her.

Nine months went by and she had given birth to a baby boy, it took all she had not to look at him when the doctor offered, it took all she had not to take him back when they told her she still could, but she had to be strong, she had to give him his best chance, and even though she told the doctor that she couldn't be a mother, the reason she gave him up was because she didn't want to pull him into her curse, she didn't want him to be dragged into a life of loneliness, a life which she knew was meant for her.

The second her baby boy was taken from her room, Emma Swan made a promise, she promised herself that no matter what happened in the world, she would never again let anyone close enough to hurt her, no matter what, she will keep her heart behind concrete walls, never to be opened again. And that worked for about ten years, until there was a small knock at her door, and as she opened the door to a small dark headed boy, Emma Swan had once again opened the doors to her heart.

Her son had come back for her and with him, he brought something Emma Swan had never thought possible, he brought hope. Without expecting it Emma had found a home, she had found friends, and as luck would have it she had actually found her family. Apparently all the stories the kid had told her were true, she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and ironically the little girl who had never felt love, had actually become the product of true love, the one destined to break a curse.

From there Emma just felt like she had gotten on the Tower of Terror at Hollywood Studious, her emotions going up and down, up and down not giving her time to catch her breath. Her parents loved her, they had given her up to save her, her son understood why she gave him up even though she didn't understand it herself, and her parents friends looked at her with so much love and admiration that sometimes it took her breath away. Emma Swan had gone from lonely orphan to loved savior, and as much as she wanted to keep her walls up, she found them slowly breaking, so without noticing the girl that had promised to keep love and hope out, was finally letting it in.

But as luck would have it for Emma, her life couldn't be perfect. The second she let her walls down, life showed her why she shouldn't. Her parents had a new baby, a baby which Emma loved, he was her little brother, the brother she always wanted to have, but also, the brother she knew would take her place on her parent's heart. At first she thought that maybe, just maybe her parents would love them the same, they had named him Neal for her first love, and the second they did that Emma felt her walls coming down once again. She felt like they wanted her to be part of their lives, but she was wrong, they didn't want her, they didn't love her, the only thing they ever saw her as was the savior, the means to an end, and now that the wicked witch was gone and StoryBrooke seemed to be danger free they didn't need her anymore.

So that's why she ran, that's why she wanted to put as much distance from them as possible, if they didn't know where she was then they couldn't hurt her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the woman standing in front of her and before she could stop herself she bumped into her bringing them both to the floor

"I sorry I wasn't looking" she said as she got up

"It's ok" the woman said in a voice Emma found familiar, but it couldn't be, she hadn't heard that voice in years "it was my…"

"Ingrid" Emma said in a small tone, not daring to look up to see if it was really her

"Yes" the Snow Queen smiled "it's me"

"No" Emma said as she got up quickly "no…"

"Hi Emma"

"How?" Emma asked as she got up and took a step back

"Come on Emma" Ingrid smiled "you are smarter than that"

"You are from that world" Emma said in an annoyed voice, was everyone she had ever cared for from that world

"Yes"

"Unbelievable" Emma said with a sarcastic smile

"Emma…"

"Did you know who I was" Emma said harshly

"Emma…"

"Did you"

"Sort of"

"What's that's supposed to mean" she said angrily

"I knew you were from the Enchanted Forest, I just didn't know you were some sort of savior" Ingrid explained

"How" Emma asked, how the hell did she know

"A prophecy" the Snow Queen answered as she came closer to her "Emma it's getting cold, how about we go to my place and I'll explain everything to you"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Emma yelled "you tried to kill me"

"Emma, I…"

"You threw me in front of a bus you…"

"I just did it so that you could embrace your magic, I did it so…"

"I didn't know I had magic" Emma yelled "how did you expect me to…"

"I made a mistake" Ingrid said in a sad tone "and I paid a great price for that"

"What" Emma yelled

"You" Ingrid answered with a smile "after looking for you for so many years, I finally found you and my need to show you who you really were caused me to lose you Emma, and I'm sorry for that"

"How did you know who I was" Emma said as she felt herself relax, after everything she had gone through with her parents it felt good to feel someone caring for you

"There was a prophecy"

"You already said that"

"I know" Ingrid smiled, glad to see something's never changed "the prophecy stated that there would come a girl who would need my help. A girl who was just like me, unloved and misunderstood, a girl that with time will become my family"

"And what does that have to do with me" Emma asked

"Let me show you something" the Snow Queen said and in a second Emma and her were standing on the top of a castle made of ice

"You…"

"Yes Emma, just like you, I have magic" Ingrid smiled "and just like you I lost my family because of it"

"I didn't… how do you…"

"Why do you think they sent you into that portal" Ingrid said quickly, not wanting Emma to know that she knew of the resent events taking place with her family

"They wanted to save me" Emma said it, even though she didn't really believe that anymore

"No they wanted to save themselves"

"I was their only chance, I was the savior"

"And what made you that" Ingrid said with a fake sad tone

"My…"

"Your magic Emma" she said as she took a step closer to her, smiling at the fact that she had left Emma speechless "the only thing they cared about was your magic" she said

 _You broke the curse Emma, you've done what we needed you to do, now we get to be a family_ Emma heard her mother's voice _now we finally get to be happy_ "NO" Emma said, more to the memories in her head then to the words Ingrid had said "NO"

"No what Emma? You know I'm right"

"What do you want" Emma said in a small voice

"A chance" Ingrid smiled

"A chance?" Emma asked a little confused

"Its three in the mourning" the Snow Queen said "it's cold and from the looks of it you want to be anywhere else but at home" she smiled "how about you come to my house, I'll give you a warm bed and some hot chocolate with cinnamon" she asked "how does that sound"

"The last time I accepted an invitation to a stranger's house in this town, he drugged me" Emma said in a much smaller voice, which meant her defenses were falling

"If I wanted to drug you don't you think I would have done it all those years ago" Ingrid said quickly

"Well you did throw me in front of a bus" Emma bit quickly

"Right" Ingrid said in regret "what if you make the hot chocolate" she offered

"I…"

"I made a mistake Emma" Ingrid said quickly "and I've regretted that mistake more then you could imagine, just give me a chance, please"

"I'm sorry" Emma said with a sad smile "I can't" and with that Emma disappeared in a cloud of smoke, something Regina had taught her how to do

Ingrid stared that the place Emma had just been in and smiled, things were going according to plan, all she needed to do now, was wait.

* * *

Emma finds herself in front of her yellow bug, _like old times_ she thought, as she got into the bug and laid down for the night. She decided to stay here for a few nights until she decided what to do next. A few months ago she would have taken her stuff and got her ass back to New York, to a life that made since, but now she couldn't, she had Henry to think about, and not just him, Henry Regina and Hook

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, maybe once she woke up everything will be back to normal…

She was standing in the kitchen of the loft she shared with her parents

" _Hey dad" she said as she came into the kitchen "can I ask you for a favor" she said with a shy smile at which David just gave her a nod "well Henry came to me yesterday, and he asked me about something's that well, I…" she paused a little embraced, at which she had to remind herself that she had people who cared for her now, people who loved her "well things, I think would be better explained by a man" she smiled "do you…"_

" _I don't know why you are asking me Emma" David said in an even voice, not showing any emotion "if I recall correctly, you mentioned in Neverland that we have equals amount of wisdom, so why are you coming to me now"_

" _I…"_

" _I have to go" David said before Emma could form a proper answer "why don't you ask that pirate, you seem so fond of" he said and just like that he disappeared, leaving Emma completely speechless_

The scene turned black as she was now standing on the Jolly Roger

" _Emma, what happened to Neal and Henry, it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself" Mary Margaret said_

" _I don't. I blame you. All this happened because I listened to you, you said good always wins. It doesn't, I didn't grow up in some fairytale land. My experiences are different, that's all I can go on" she said angrily_

" _And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom…"_

" _I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom…"_

Emma woke up, with tears in her eyes, that conversation with her father had been weeks ago but it still hurt her like if it had been yesterday. Especially when she believed it severed her right, after all she had been then one to tell them they were in no position to give her any advice.

She closed her eyes and let sleep take her in once again.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it...  
**

 **I really enjoy writing it so let me know what you guys think and let me know if I should keep  
going. **

**Again thanks for the support...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Chater for the long way  
Thanks for the support and please review, I hope you liked this idea  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Emma opens her eyes as a bad feeling takes over her, she was in one of those dreams were you know you are sleeping but can't really wake up, which was something she hated, since most of the time those dreams where more like nightmares.

As she walks closer to the scene taking place, she could feel her heart breaking, she was standing next to her parents as Regina told them that she wasn't strong to hold the trigger for much longer. She could feel as it was yesterday, the feeling of hopelessness at the thought that they were coming to an end, they were all going to die

"Mom….Dad" she hears herself say and she can't help but smile. The look on her parent's faces when she said those two words was something that filled her heart with hope and happiness, the scene turned black once again and she found herself standing in the forest in Neverland

" _Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen" Emma says with determination_

" _Here" Snow says as she gives her a bottle of water "you need to stay hydrated"_

" _Thanks Mary Margaret" Emma smiles_

" _You know, Mary Margaret is a bit formal. You could call me mom if you want, you've done it before" Snow says shyly as Emma gives her a shocked look_

" _That was back when…"_

" _We were about to die" Snow says sadly "oh no I get it" she finishes for good measure not wanting to make Emma uncomfortable_

And as Emma looks at the broken look on her mother's face she can't help but hate herself, her mother wanted her to call her mom, and Emma did what she does best, she pushed her away, and with that another scene came in

" _Mom I…"_

" _Now I'm your mother" Snow says harshly_

" _What's that supposed to mean" Emma says in a defensive tone, what the hell has gotten into her mother lately_

" _Well I remember begging you to call me mom for months" Snow starts and Emma can't help but take a step back, feeling like the best idea would be to run before her mother says something else, but before she can go any further Snow held her hand "I don't need you to call me that Emma" she says harshly "thankfully now I have someone who will, someone who will acknowledge me without having to beg"_

" _Mo…"_

" _Snow" Snow interrupts "I would rather you call me Snow"_

* * *

The scene changes once again as she finds herself back in the Enchanted Forest, watching Mulan and Mary Margaret fighting on the bottom of the beanstalk.

She walked closer to the beanstalk as she saw her mother tackling Mulan, as much as she wanted to smile at the small gesture of her mother defending her no matter what, she couldn't, since she now knew that the reason her mother had done that was because she needed something from her, and that was something that broke her heart to no repair

" _Stop, Stop" Aurora yells and Emma could see the real anguish on the woman's face, she had no idea Aura had cared so much about her, well cared enough not to let her die up on that beanstalk_

" _This was your daughters wish" Mulan yells back and for a second Emma can hear the anguish on the solders voice as well, but what really gets her attention was the utter anguish and confusion on her mother's eyes_

" _I don't care what you say" Snow yells with determination "you do not put my daughter in danger" she finishes_

Emma can feel a tear trailing down her eyes at the determination on her mother's voice, she couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong, what had she done to make this woman hate her "STOP" she hears herself yell as she falls to the floor. She sees the torment in Snows eyes as she gets closer to her, and she can't help but wonder if it was all an act, not really believing that the woman standing in front of her now, was the same one that yelled at her the other night

" _You told her to cut it down" Snow asks in a broken voice_

" _Yes, I couldn't risk…"_

" _We go back together" Snow says in determination "that's the only way. Do you understand" she asks_

" _Yeah…"_

" _Good"_

The scene turns black once again and Emma is now standing in what she believes is the forest in Neverland, she sees her mother's teary face as she hears herself ask one of the hardest questions she's had to ask in her life

" _You are staying with him" Emma asks in a childish tone_

" _Emma I…"_

" _What about me" she asks "what am I supposed to do"_

" _Emma he is my husband" Snow says in a broken voice "I can't just leave him here alone I…"_

" _But you can leave me"_

" _Emma"_

" _No I get it" Emma says as she tries to put some distance between them "you've done it before, you…"_

" _Emma, I…"_

" _What happened to we go back together, what…"_

" _Emma…"_

" _When I left you at the beanstalk you told me, you…"_

" _I just, I…"_

" _I get it" Emma says with a sad smile "don't worry about it" she finishes as she walks away from a broken Snow White "I'm used to it"_

* * *

The scene turns black once again as Emma clearly hears her mother strong voice _David and l are better off without you, that's why we were staying in Neverland, we don't need you, we only need each other to be happy, you were just the only way to get our happy endings_ she hears that over and over again and she still can't understand what had possessed her mother to tell her all those things.

She again opens her eyes as another scene comes into view, she is once again standing in Neverland, and she could feel the dread as she recognizes the place as the Eco Caves

" _Uh…Mary Margaret…"_

" _No no no, me next" Snow says as she takes a deep breath "Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma... And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But she's all grown up. And... As much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything... her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all"_

" _What are you saying" David asks_

" _When we get off this island and get back to StoryBrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby"_

" _Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make…an amazing mother…"_

Emma felt tears in her eyes as the scene turned black, she couldn't help but cry at the fact that David had said she would make a wonderful mother, as if she wasn't a mother already

" _I'm so happy we finally got to be parents"_ Emma hears her father tell her mother as she watches herself lying on the couch behind them

" _Yes me too" Snow says with a smile_

" _And like I said before" David smiled back "you are making a wonderful mother"_

" _Just like you are a wonderful father" Snow smiled back_

" _Well who wouldn't be a wonderful father with such a wonderful baby" David says as he presses a kiss on his son forehead_

" _True" Snow smiled "who knew we were capable of creating something so perfect" she laughs_

" _Well we are Snow White and Prince Charming" David jokes_

" _Right" Snow smiled back "but Emma…"_

" _We have no part in that" David says quickly_

And Emma feels her heart breaking once again as she sees herself graving her bag and leaving the house without anyone caring, if she had heard or not

* * *

She is now standing in the middle of the street as Regina tells them what has to be done in order to escape Pans new curse

" _We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest" Emma asks_

" _All of us, except Henry. He will stay here because he was born here" Regina explains with pain in her voice_

" _Alone" Emma asks_

" _No you will take him" Regina says quickly "because you are the savior, and you were created to break the curse" she smiled painfully "and once again you can escape it"_

" _I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone"_

" _That's not an option" Regina says "I can't be with him, if I don't pay the price this won't work"_

" _Emma you have to go" Snow says painfully_

" _I just found you" Emma defends_

" _And now it's time for you to leave us again, for your best chance, for his"_

" _No, no… I'm not…done. I'm the savior right? I'm supposed to bring back the happy endings, that's what Henry said" she cried_

" _Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here" Snow says with a smile_

" _But we're a family" Emma fights back_

" _Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that"_

" _You and Henry can be a family. You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy" David says reassuringly_

And Emma stares as the scene changes once again, and she watches Regina hold Henry as he calls her mom once again, the wicked witches curse broken

" _Mary Margaret, David did it work? Do you remember the missing year?" Emma asks anxiously_

" _Yes, everything" Snow smiled_

" _How did Zelena cast the curse?"_

" _She didn't Emma" Snow says quickly "we did"_

" _You cursed yourselves" Emma asks in shock_

" _Zelena's weakness is light magic. I mean, it's clear now more than ever. You are the only one who can defeat her" Snow explains_

" _That's why we paid the price for Regina's curse. To find you" David explains quickly_

And Emma couldn't help but feel her heart breaking once again as she remembered how they hadn't casted the curse to see her again, but to help them save the baby they really wanted, the baby they would go to no ends to keep, not like her.

* * *

As the scene reappears, Emma sees herself walking into Snows baby and me classes

" _So this is what you do here" Emma asks as she walks in "you give sleeping tips and sing songs and…"_

" _Oh it's more than that" Aurora says with a smile "it's like having a support group, I mean being first time mothers is not easy"_

" _First time mothers" Emma says a little hurt_

" _Emma of course not" Snow says quickly "I'm not a first time mother"_

" _Well you kind of are" Emma says quietly "you've never raised a baby before, you just put one through a magical wardrobe" she says sarcastically_

" _Emma" Snow says a little hurt_

" _It's ok" Emma says quickly "I get it, it's all new for you" she pauses "this is exciting, mommy and me classes and songs and first steps and all" she says as she feels herself getting emotional "it must be really exciting" she repeats as Snow gives her a fearful look "what?"_

" _The bottle" Snow says a little scared as Emma looks at the bottle boiling in her hand_

" _Oh, Uh, it's just you know magic" she says shyly "I've been practicing" she finishes as she makes a move to carry her baby brother, but Snow just pulls him away, suddenly scared that Emma might hurt him_

Emma watches the scene as tears come down from her eyes, at the fact that she wasn't even aloud to hold her baby brother

* * *

Emma watches herself appearing that her parents loft once again, and the scene she sees forming is the last thing she would ever want to see again, but as much as she tries to wake herself up, she can't, and she finds herself being forced to watch the scene that had finally managed to break her

" _What are you doing here Emma" Snow says in a harsh tone_

" _I live here" Emma says quickly, as she attempts to walk to her room, she really didn't feel like talking to her parents at the moment_

" _Not anymore" David says harshly as he comes closer to her wife and son_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Your bags are already packed" Snow said as she pointed to the bags on the door_

" _How…"_

" _It wasn't that hard" David says harshly_

" _Considering you don't own that much" Snow says with a small laugh "you move all your stuff to this apartment and just manage to fill once box, you might not be sentimental Emma, but even Rumple or the Evil Queen would have more belongings then you"_

" _What's…"_

" _The only thing missing is the baby blanket" David interrupted "but we figured you won't need that anymore"_

" _And since Granny doesn't have that material anymore, were are giving it to her to change your name for Neal's" Snow says harshly_

" _You can't do that" Emma says finally getting her voice back "that's mine"_

" _Not anymore" David says quickly_

" _Why are you doing this" Emma asks with tears in her eyes "Why are…"_

" _Because we are tiered Emma" David answers "and we don't need you anymore"_

" _We have someone how can give us everything you didn't want to" Snow says and the moment she says that Emma feels anger coming back, anger towards being abandoned, anger towards being used, so she walks to the door with determination on her face as her walls come up in full force_

" _You know what" she says as she graves her bags "you're right" she yells as she opens the door "I'm done, I'm done with this so called family" she gives a sarcastic smile "I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong, you are just like everyone else"_

" _Emma…"_

" _NO" Emma yells "I'm done listening to you, there is just so much I can take and I'm done" she opens the door "I wish you all the best and don't worry I won't bother you again" she finished as she closed the door behind her not even bothering to take her stuff with her as she ran as fast as she could away from that place, away from them_

The scene turned black once again and Emma could feel herself waking up from that horrible nightmare as her parents words kept ringing on her head

 _You are not enough,  
we have a brand new baby,  
don't call me that… call me Snow,  
I thought you didn't want parents?,  
first time mom,  
we don't need you any more, we don't need you any more we…_

Emma woke up in a pool of sweat, as a painful sub came out of her mouth, what the hell had happened, what had gotten into her parents, she didn't know, but she did know one thing, she would never allow them close enough to hurt her again, no matter what happened in the future, Emma Swan would never accept them as her parents ever again, she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and turned on her car, knowing exactly what she had to do next.

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the wait,**

 **And for you guys reading my other story Shouldn't have trusted you  
don't worry I'm already working on the new chapter  
thanks for everything...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well her is a new chapter...  
For all of you how commented about David let me just tell you that I think David is a  
way better parent then Snow, that's why since I used a lot of scenes from the actually show,  
there wasn't a lot of scenes concerning David, anyway I hope you guys keep reading, enjoying and  
reviewing, thank you so much for the support!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _There is not going back after what you've done, and thanks to you Emma will finally be mine…and the best part is that I didn't have to do a lot, you've been pushing her away for far longer than this curse…so thank you, thank you both, because now it's too late, Emma will NEVER forgive you for this…Emma will never be yours…_

Snow and Charming woke up in a pull of sweat. They were having the worst nightmare imaginable, they had been forced to watch as they treated their daughter as nothing more than a liability, nothing more than a thorn in their lives. Snow felt tears coming down from her eyes as she remembered all the things they had done to their little girl, all the things she had said, they had said, but worse of all she cried for the fact that she had been forced to watch Emma watch those things all over again, and not being able to apologies.

The second they had gone to sleep, both her and David woke up in what she remembered as a memory, something that had happened in Neverland a long time ago and then after that they had been pulled into a bunch of memories, the worst part being that she was standing right next to her daughter and as much as she yelled for Emma to look at her, as much as they both yelled at her to forgive them, Emma couldn't hear them.

The worst thing was that they knew they had been cursed, but as hard as they tried to put a face to the voice they heard before they woke up, they couldn't. Who could be so evil as to make them say those things to their daughter, who would want to break Emma so badly? How were they going to get close enough to their daughter to save her from that monster?

"Snow" David said as he got up from the bed "what…"

"David" Snow said with tear in her eyes "what have we done"

"We have to find her Snow… we…"

"What…"

"This must be one of Regina's tricks, or…"

"Regina wouldn't do that" Snow said quickly "and besides, that wasn't her voice"

"She hates us she…"

"You know that's not true David" Snow said quickly "she sacrificed herself to save our baby, she came with us to Neverland, she…"

"Emma brought back Marian, she…"

"They've talked about it" Snow said "they are, in a really wired way, they are friends"

"If it wasn't Regina than, who…"

"Regina has nothing to do with this David, it was us, it was me"

"Snow…"

"We might have been cursed for the past months but those memories go way back"

"Snow we…"

"NO" Snow said quickly "everything you said to her might have been under the curse David, but me, oh what I have done, what…"

"Snow…"

"NO" she yelled "don't do that"

"Do what" he asked a little confused

"Try to make me feel better" she said in a defeated tone

"Snow…"

"Everything we just saw, shows me one thing, I've been pushing my daughter away" she paused "ever since the curse broke, the only thing I've done is push her away, I did it when she told me about Tamara and Neal, I did it in Neverland when I told you I wanted a second chance in front of her, and I've been doing it ever since we had our baby, I…I…"

"Snow, we both pushed her away we…"

"No we didn't, those memories talked more about me then they do about you" she said with a pained tone "you were cursed, all the things you said was under the influence of a curse, what's my excuse?" she asked

"I…"

"We have to find her" she cried "we have to"

"I'll get Neal" David said quickly, he knew they had to find their daughter, before it was too late

"I'll see you in the car"

"Do you have any idea where she might be" he asked

"Henry" Snow said quickly, knowing that if they had any chance of finding their daughter then it would be finding her son

She ran to the car and sat on the passenger's seat, and the only thing she could think about was how she told her daughter not to call her mom ever again. After all the years she had waited to hear that word come out of her daughter's mouth, she had ruined it. And the worst part was that she wasn't sure if she'll ever get the chance to hear it again

Charming got Neal settled on the car seat in the back of the car and laid a kiss on his forehead "we'll get her back" he promised his son "I promise buddy, we'll get her back"

* * *

Emma took a deep breath as she whipped the tears that were staining her cheeks, she didn't anyone to know she had been crying, she couldn't afford to look broken in front of anyone, ever again

She took another deep breath as she knocked on the door, she didn't know what brought her here but for some reason she knew this was where she had to be

"Emma" the Snow Queen said as she opened the door

"Is that room still available" she asked with a small smile

"Of course" Ingrid said with a wide smile, everything had gone according to plan "what made you change your mind"

"I have a date with Henry tomorrow" Emma said quickly "and I don't want him to see me sleeping in my car" she lied, hoping Ingrid wouldn't noticed, but one look at the woman told her she knew

"Come on Emma" Ingrid smiled "I know you better than that"

"You have magic" she stated

"Yes" Ingrid smiled

"If I asked you for something would you do it" she asked with a shy tone

"I would do anything for you Emma" Ingrid reassured

"Right" Emma said quickly, not really believing what she had just heard

"What happened between us Emma" Ingrid started "in the past, it was a mistake, I…"

"Why did you push me" she asked "why couldn't you just wait, why…"

"Because I got excited" Ingrid said with a smile "I had been looking for you for so long and I just wanted you to embrace who you were, I wanted you to be my family"

"I had already agreed to be your family" Emma said in a sad tone "so tell me" she asked "what do you want"

"What do you mean" Ingrid asked a little confused

"What do you want with my magic" Emma said more clearly "if you wanted me to embrace my powers right after I agreed to your adoption then that means you want something with me, that means you want Emma the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, not Emma Swan the orphan, the lost girl, so tell me"

"Emma, I…"

"Don't lie to me Ingrid" Emma said quickly "you get one chance, so make it count"

"I wanted you" Ingrid said quickly "at first I wanted Emma the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but then, when I met you things changed, you changed me Emma and once I got to know you I wanted Emma Swan, I wanted you"

"Then why did you push me" Emma asked

"Because I didn't realize that until it was too late" Ingrid said "I didn't know I wanted you for you until I lost you" she whispered and Emma didn't know if she believed her because it was the truth or because of all the things that had happened with her parents recently but she found herself pulling Ingrid into a hug as tears started rolling down her eyes

"Oh my sweet girl" Ingrid said as she pulled her closer "cry Emma" she mumbled "let it all out, I'm here sweetheart, I'm here"

"I…I…"

"Shhh" Ingrid said as Emma cried even harder, after a long time Emma finally managed to pull herself together and remove herself from Ingrid's arms

"Thank you" she said with a shy smile "thank you"

"For what" Ingrid asked as she whipped the tears from Emma's eyes

"For loving me for me" Emma said as another sob escaped her mouth

"Oh Emma" Ingrid said as she pulled her closer once again

"I wish I could forget everything" Emma said in a broken voice "I wish I could forget them"

"Emma…"

"Could you do that" Emma asked quickly and as much as Ingrid wanted to hide the smile on her face, she couldn't, Emma was doing exactly what she wanted her to do "can you make this pain go away?"

"Emma…"

"I just want it to stop" Emma said quickly "I just, I wish I'd never come back, I wish I had stayed in NY with Henry…"

"I can do it" Ingrid said with a smile

"You can" Emma said

"Yes" Ingrid said "but once I do this, once it's done you can't take it back"

"Do it" Emma said with determination, if they didn't want her then she didn't want them either

"Alright" Ingrid smiled "close your eyes"

Emma closed her eyes and as she did there were two things in her mind, Henry, Henry and Killian

* * *

Snow got out of the car and ran to Regina's door, Emma being the only thing in her mind. The only thing she wanted to do was pull her daughter into a hug and never let her go again.

David ran behind her as he also thought of Emma, his princess, he wanted to hold her, hug her until she understood that no one could ever take her place in his heart, until she understood that he was incapable of doing anything to hurt her

They both knocked on the door a few times, waiting for someone to come and open the door, secretly hopping that that someone was Emma

"Regina" David yelled once he noticed no one was coming to the door

"David don't…"

"The longer we wait, the more time we give her to build does walls" David said as he once again yelled Regina's name

After a few moments the doors swung open, reviling a very annoyed Regina

"What's going on" she said harshly

"Have you seen Emma" Snow said quickly

"It's the middle of the night" Regina said even more annoyed "why would you think…"

"We said something's and she got out of the house" Snow said "we thought she might have come for Henry"

"Grandma, Grandpa what's going on" Henry said as he came closer to Regina

"Henry" David said quickly "have you seen Emma"

"No" he answered a little concerned "she dropped me off and told me she was going home" he said as realization kicked in, he remembered that for the past few months his grandparents had been pushing his mother away "what did you do" he said angrily

"Henry…"

"You've been pushing her away for weeks so what did you do" he said even angrier

"It was a curse" Snow said quickly "we don't know who did it but…"

"I don't care" Henry said, he really didn't care about their excuses, he just wanted to know what had happened to his mother "what did you do"

"We…we kicked her out" David said with regret in his voice, he still couldn't believe what they had done

"You what…"

"We were cursed" Snow said quickly, but not quickly enough because before she could finish her sentence Henry had run out the door

"Henry" Regina yelled as she ran after him "Henry"

"I need to find her" he said quickly "I…"

"Henry"

"You don't know what she's been through" he said as tears came rolling down his eyes "you don't, I…I have to find her" he said and before Regina could stop him he had taken of, disappearing from her view

"What did you do" Regina said turning to Snow and David "what…"

"We were cursed" David said harshly

"By whom" she asked

"We don't know" Snow said quickly "we don't…"

"But you can help us figure it out" David interrupted "you can…"

"I can't" Regina said

"What do you mean" Snow asked "you…"

"Come in" Regina said regretfully, she wanted nothing more than to run after Henry but she knew that the only way to help him now would be by making things right with Emma "you have to tell me everything you know and did" she said "if not I won't be able to help you"

"Alright" Snow said as she came in

"You go" David said "I can't leave Henry…not if there's a new threat in town"

"Good" Regina said "thank you"

"Just make things right" he said as he placed Neal in Snows arms "bring her back" he said and with that he got out of the house, looking for a grandson that probably wanted nothing to do with him at the moment, and how could he blame him, he had hurt the thing that boy loved most, his mother

"Start from the beginning" Regina said to Snow "and for the love of god, don't leave anything out"

* * *

"Killian, Killian" Henry yelled as he got to the shore "Killian"

"What is it lad" Killian said as he got out of his ship "what…"

"Killian" Henry cried as he dropped into the pirates arms

"What is it Henry" Killian asked a little confused "what's wrong"

"It's my mom, it's…"

"What happened to Emma" Killian said a little alarmed "what…"

"They broke her, they…"

"Who's they" Killian asked in a deathly tone, whoever wanted to hurt his swan would have to go through him first

"Snow White and Prince Charming" Henry said and right after he said it David came into view

"Henry" David said

"YOU" Killian said as he ran towards the prince

* * *

 **So I hope you guys liked it and I would love to hear what you think...  
Thanks for the support and please review I love to read your comments, and its what  
keeps me writing...  
**

 **Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the support and reviews  
Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, I love to read what you  
guys think and love to know you are enjoing this as muc as I enjoy writing it...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Snow sat down in front of Regina and took a deep breath, she was kind of ashamed to tell Regina everything they had seen on the dream, she had treated her daughter so badly that having to say it out loud would cause unimaginable pain. But it had to be done, she had to do it because it was the only way to get Emma back. She knew Emma better than anybody, she knew that finding her and apologizing would not be enough, they were too late for that. What they needed was prof and the only way to get it was with Regina's help. So she took a deep breath and started telling Regina everything she did, and as she did so she felt her heart breaking once again, how could she had been so cruel to her own daughter, curse or no curse she was sure she would never forgive herself for what she had done.

"And when do you think this curse took place" Regina asked once Snow finished

"What do you mean?" Snow asked

"Well from what you told me this started even before we went to Neverland" Regina stated "Neal and Tamara, the Eco Caves, do you want me to go on"

"I…I…"

"Because the Snow I knew" Regina continued "the Snow I once treated miserably would never tell her daughter what you did on those caves"

"I…I don't think I was cursed then" Snow said in a small voice

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I meant Regina" Snow said a little annoyed "don't make this harder on me then it already is" she yelled as tears started rolling down her face "I didn't mean to hurt her I…"

"You are telling me you didn't mean to hurt her when you told her she wasn't what you wanted it" Regina asked "if you didn't mean to hurt her then…"

"I wasn't thinking" Snow interrupted "I wasn't thinking at that time, I was just hurt that she kept pushing me away, I was hurt when she told me she was a lost girl, and when she admitted she still felt like an orphan" she cried "when she told me all those things the only thing I could think about was that I would never have my daughter, that no matter how many years went by she would never truly see me as her mom…and that hurt, it hurt…"

"So you wanted to hurt her back" Regina said not believing what she was hearing

"Of course NOT" Snow said angrily

"Then…"

"We were supposed to tell our darkest secrets…that was mine…"

"Not wanting your daughter"

"NO" Snow said yelled "wanting a second chance"

"And you are telling me that that's the only dark secret you had?"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"It means that even Henry has more dark secrets then one" Regina said a little annoyed

"At the time it was the only thing I could think about"

"Really…"

"YES" Snow yelled "I know what I did ok…I know what…I know that it was the wrong thing to say and do but what's your angle…"

"Snow…"

"NO" Snow interrupted "I came here for your help, not for you to criticize me"

"Sorry" Regina said quickly "you're right, it's just that…"

"I know" Snow said in tears "I never really realized what I said that day until tonight when I heard it again, I know I broke her, I know" she took a deep breath "but I just want my daughter back I…"

"So if it wasn't in Neverland" Regina said wanting to change the subject, knowing that farther hurting the woman wouldn't get them anywhere "then when"

"I think it's been going on for the past two months or so" Snow said feeling relived at the change of subject, she didn't think she could talk about the Eco Cave subject much longer

"Why" Regina asked

"Because I would never tell my daughter not to call me mom" Snow said quickly "I might have been pushing her away before that curse but I've been waiting for her to call me mom for so long that there is no way I would ask her not to" she cried "I…"

"So two months?"

"Something like that" Snow said

"Alright, close your eyes"

"Why" Snow asked, she might have forgiven Regina for everything she did in the past but that didn't mean she had forgotten

"Trust me dear if I wanted to hurt you I would do it with your eyes opened" she said a little annoyed

"Regina…"

"Remember that spell I did on the map in Neverland" Regina explained quickly

"The one Pan gave to Emma"

"Yes…I'm going to do the same with you" she said "I just need you to close your eyes and focus on the curse"

"And that would…"

"That will take us to the place it was cast, hopefully to the one that's casted it as well"

"Ok" Snow said and she closed her eyes as she repeated in her mind all of the things that had happened with the curse, once she was done her body started to move on auto pilot, she got out of the house with Regina close behind her and after a long walk they were standing in front of their house "what happened" she asked not understanding why she was standing in front of her house

"The spell was casted right under your nose" Regina said stating the obvious "did you see anyone suspicious" she asked

"No" Snow said quickly "maybe she did it at night"

"Maybe" Regina said "what doesn't make since is why someone would cast that spell"

"I don't know" Snow said in a sad tone

"Do you have something of Emma's" Regina asked

"Why"

"Because we need to find your daughter before the person who casted the spell finds her"

"Why"

"Because it's more than clear that whoever casted the spell wants Emma" Regina explained "so do you have something?"

"Yes" Snow said in a sad tone as she got in the house and graved the blanket, the one she had taken from her daughter earlier that night

* * *

Hook ran after David once he saw him coming near the ship, he didn't know what had gotten into David to hurt his Swan but he was about to find out "what did you do" he yelled in anger as he stood in front of the ship

"I don't think that's your business pirate" David spat as he attempted to pass Hook and get to Henry "I'm not here to see you, I want to see Henry"

"What did you do" Hook said as he stood his ground, he wasn't going to let David out of this, not until he told him the truth

"Like I said…"

"It is my business when you hurt the woman I love mate" Hook interrupted him before he could push him away

David found himself taking a step back, he had known for a long time that the pirate loved his daughter but hearing him say it was something completely different, so he took a deep breath to calm himself and stared at the pirate in the eyes "you really love her" he asked

"More than my own life" Hook said "that's why I'm asking you, what did you do"

"We were cursed" David said, for some reason he felt like he needed to explain to the pirate what was going on specially after knowing his feelings towards his daughter

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Hook asked a little annoyed

"What's that's supposed to mean" David said a little defensive

"You know what I mean" Hook said "everything you do is do to a curse or something, you never do something wrong, do you?"

"Not when it involves hurting my daughter" David said harshly "I'm not perfect Hook, nobody is, but I would never hurt my daughter willingly" he stated "and the things I said to her, would have never come out of my mouth if it wasn't for a curse"

"Who did you think did it" Henry said from behind them, he had been keeping to himself not wanting to get in between the two adults, but once he heard his grandpa talk he knew he couldn't be lying, his grandparents had made a lot of mistakes with his mother but willingly hurting her was not one of them

"Henry" David said as he came closer to the boy "I don't know, the only thing we know is that it's a woman"

"How" the boy asked

"Well before our dream started we heard her voice tell us that Emma would never be ours" David explained in anger, once she found that woman he was going to strangle her with his bare hands

"So that narrows it down" Hook said "do you know anyone who would want to hurt you"

"Well besides Regina, no"

"My mom wouldn't do that" Henry said defensively

"We know" David said "that's why we don't know who did it, but in this town it could really be anyone, we don't even know half of the people that live here" he stated

"We have to find her" Henry said "we have to find her before that woman does"

"Henry…"

"She did this for a reason" he said "and I know my mom, I don't know what you said to her but if you kicked her out of the house then she most really be broken"

"What do you mean?"

"Well her first foster family kicked her out when they had a baby" Henry explained

"OH" David said in a sad tone "and now that we have Neal she…"

"Feels unloved and replaced" Henry finished for him

"We have to find her" Hook says as the three man got on the way to find the only woman they have in common

* * *

Snow and Regina followed Emma's baby blanket as it moved through the streets of StoryBrooke, Snow had already called Charming and told him what Regina did to the blanket, he wanted to come with her but she kindly told him to wait at home, in case Emma found her way back, and someone needed to stay with Henry, Emma wouldn't want him in the crossfire

"The forest" Snow said as the blanket moved through the woods

"I guess you have more in common with your daughter then you think" Regina said, referring to all the years Snow had been hidden in the forest, hiding from her

"I guess" Snow said, and before they could say anything else the blanket came to a stop "what happened" she asked

"I…"

"EMMA" Snow yelled, she was supposed to be here "EMMA"

"Snow…"

"EMMAAA"

"Snow she's not here"

"She has to be" Snow responded harshly "EMMAAA"

"Snow…"

"EMMA"

"Snow stop" Regina said as she got closer to her "she most have known we would do this"

"Who" Snow asked

"Whoever casted the spell" Regina answered

"How"

"There are ways" Regina said

"And what do we do now" Snow asked in a broken tone, she could feel in her heart that she was losing her daughter

"We wait" Regina said in regret "we…"

"NO" Snow said "NO I'm not leaving my baby with that monster"

"She might not be with her Snow" Regina said in regret, but she had to say it, Emma might be trying to get away from them

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your daughter is good at hiding, she might just be hiding from you, why don't we go home and wait, she'll come to us"

"You don't know that, for all we know she probably left StoryBrooke"

"Trust me, I know"

"How…"

"I spent months trying to keep your daughter from Henry" Regina said "as long as we have Henry, Emma is not going anywhere"

"You're right" Snow said "why are you doing this" she asked "why are you helping me"

"I'm not doing it for you dear" Regina said with a smile "I'm doing it for Henry"

"Right" Snow said smiling back, she knew that deep down Regina was starting to care for Emma "thank you"

"Let's go home" Regina said turning her back to Snow "our boys are probably going crazy"

* * *

David, Henry and Hook were pacing the apartment, all of them too nervous to sit down. Emma was nowhere to be found and Snow was not answering her phone

"Hook stay with Henry" David said "I'm going to find them"

"I'm coming with you"

"No you're…"

"Charming" Snow said as she opened the door and launched herself into his arms

"Snow…"

"She wasn't there" she cried "she wasn't there"

"What do you mean" he asked as he pulled her closer to him

"The spell didn't work" Regina answered "she knew we were going to do that"

"And what do we do now" he asked in a broken voice

"We wait" Regina said

"I can't stand here waiting while my daughter is missing"

"Like I told your wife, we don't know she's missing" Regina said a little annoyed

"What do you mean?"

"She might be hiding from you" Regina said "so I think we should wait until morning to look for her"

"NO" David said "if we wait till morning we might be too late"

"David"

"I'm going to look for my daughter, and I don't care what I have to do but I will find her" he said with determination

"I'm coming with you" Henry said

"No you are not" Regina said with determination

"She's my mother" Henry yelled "and I'm coming"

"If something happens to you your mother would never forgive me" Regina said "and I would never forgive myself so you are staying"

"Mom, I…"

"This is not up for discussion Henry" she said strongly "you are coming with me and we'll look for her in the morning"

"She's right lad" Hook said "I'll go with David and we'll…"

"I'm coming too" Snow said harshly

"Someone has to stay with Neal" David protested

"Regina can stay with him" Snow said "I've been pushing my daughter away since the second I had my baby, I won't do it again, she is as important to me a he is, and is time I showed her that"

"I'll stay with him" Regina said "go bring her back"

"If you find her…"

"I'll call you" Snow said

"And tell her that I love her" he said

"We will" David said as they all got out of the door, hoping against all hope that once they found her it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Emma started to slowly wake up as the sunlight came into the room. She couldn't remember what she had done the night before but if the headache was anything to go by, she probably had a blast, or drank too much for that matter. She tried to open her eyes but the light was blinding. Little by little she managed to open them and once she did she contain the scream that wanted to leave her mouth. Where the hell was she, as hard as she tried to remember what she had done last night she couldn't. She took a deep breath and got out of bed in an attempt to find out where the hell she was. Once she opened the door she came face to face with

"Ingrid"

"Hey sweetheart" Ingrid said with a smile "how did you sleep"

"Not so…where are we?" Emma asked a little confused "I don't think I know this place"

"You don't" Ingrid said with a smile

"What do you mean" Emma said more confused "how did I get here"

"I brought you" Ingrid said

"What"

"You told me to Emma" Ingrid said "don't you remember"

"NO"

"I found you" Ingrid said "we meet at a place, you were running away from Carlos and told me you needed to hide"

Carlos, right she had been running away from that bastard "were are we"

"In a place he'll never be able to find you"

"Which is?" Emma asked a little skeptical

"StoryBrooke, Main"

"StoryBrooke" Emma smiled "seriously"

"Yes" Ingrid smiled back "how about I give you something for the pain and explain everything to you"

"That would be great" Emma smiled "thanks"

"You are very welcome Emma" Ingrid said with a smile, everything had gone just like she wanted it to, Emma had no idea who she was and before she knew it, she would be Ingrid's sister, or daughter, who cared as long as they were family…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it...  
Please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a new chapter, thanks for all your support and like I said on the other chapter  
keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, your reviews is what keep me going with this story  
hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ingrid looked at Emma with a smile, she had adjusted Emma's memories but she needed to do something more drastic so that the people in town wouldn't suspect a thing. Right now Emma knew nothing about Story Brooke, she didn't know the place or the people, but the people here knew her and that's what she needed to take care of. She needed to make sure the people in Story Brooke took precautions when it came to Emma and she had a plan just for that.

"Emma…"

"So how did you find me" Emma asked getting straight to the point

"I've been looking for you" Ingrid said with a small smile "for a while"

"It's been twelve years" Emma said in shock "and…"

"It's been the longest years of my life" Ingrid said, considering it had been way longer than that, Emma just didn't remember that

"Ingrid…"

"Why did you run" Ingrid asked with a pained tone

"I fell in love" Emma explained "and I knew you wouldn't approve"

"He was a thief Emma" Ingrid said with anger "and not just that, he sent you to jail"

"How do you know that" Emma asked in shock

"Oh Emma, I know a lot of things"

"HOW"

"I did research" she explained "I've been looking for you since the second you left" she continued "when I found out you were in jail I wanted to find you, but I knew you wouldn't want me to, so I waited"

"Ingrid…"

"I know I shouldn't have, I just didn't want you to push me away again, that's why I decided to keep tabs on you and once you were out I was going to find you, but…"

"I got out early"

"You did, and before I knew it I didn't know where you were"

"Tallahassee" Emma said

"What…"

"I went to Tallahassee"

"Oh, I didn't know that" she lied, of course she knew, she knew everything Emma had done her whole life

"Yeah well…"

"Why did you go there" she asked

"It's not important" Emma said with a sad tone, she felt stupid enough for going there to wait for Neal, she wasn't about to say it out loud "how did you find me now"

"Well I hired a private detective and after a while he found you" Ingrid explained "you are a hard person to find"

"Let's just say I know how to hide"

"That's an understatement" Ingrid smiled

"Right…"

"Well I told you how I found you" Ingrid said "how about you tell me what you've been up to"

"Well I'm a bails bond person" Emma started "and that's pretty much it"

"Emma, I don't see you for twelve years and that's all you have to say" she asked

"Yeah pretty much" Emma lied, she wasn't about the tell her that she had a son in jail

"I know about your son" Ingrid prompted

"How"

"Private investigator, remember"

"That was sealed information" Emma defended

"Well not when there is money involved" Ingrid explained "I paid them a lot Emma, I wasn't about to lose you again"

"I…"

"I was going to adopt you" Ingrid said in a sad tone "I…"

"I'm sorry" Emma said with a sad tone "I'm…"

"Me too" Ingrid as she sent Emma flying to the wall, she now knew everything she needed to know, Emma didn't remember a thing, and she needed her unconscious for what was going to happen next, Emma would know everything Ingrid just told her and that was it, everything else had been whipped from her mind. Now the only thing she needed was for someone to find Emma on the border of the town line, and when Emma finally woke up, the people in Story Brooke would have a reason for Emma not knowing who they were "I'm sorry sweetheart, but it had to be done, it had to be done" she mumbled as she dropped Emma on the road, next to her now damaged car.

* * *

David, Snow and Hook had been up all night looking for Emma with no luck what so ever. They had looked everywhere for Emma but it was as if she had disappeared from planet earth

"Where the hell could she be" Hook said in frustration, he was both frustrated and mad, mad at the two people standing next to him since it was their fault, curse or no curse they had pushed his swan away and as much as he wanted to he couldn't forgive them for it. Emma was gone, and he couldn't erase that feeling in his heart that told him something was wrong

"I don't know" David said in defeat "but no matter how long it takes we'll find her"

"Well we better" Hook yelled

"Hook what's going on"

"You did this" he said irritated

"We were cursed" David yelled back

"At this point I don't really care" Hook yelled back "you pushed her away, and you've been doing it for months or in your case more than a year" he said pointing at Snow

"Hook"

"NO" he yelled "I don't know for how long you've been cursed, but I was in Nederland when you told her she wasn't what you wanted and then you got pregnant right after you lost her forever and if that wasn't enough, I was here when you pulled your son away from her because you thought she would harm him, so you did this"

"I will not let you speak to my…"

"He's right David" Snow said before David could defend her for something that was her fault "he's right"

"Of course I am" Hook yelled "you did this and now she's gone, she's gone"

"She's not gone" David yelled "she's not"

"We've searched every space in this town and she is nowhere" Hook yelled "and if you know your daughter as well as I do you'll know she is a runner"

"I…"

"She probably got out of here before you to could do her anymore harm, she…"

"She wouldn't leave Henry" David defended "or you"

"I…"

"She loves you" he said before the pirate could interrupt him "she wouldn't leave you"

"Well apparently she did" Hook said in a sad tone

"We haven't looked everywhere" Snow said coming out of her trance "the town line" she explained

"What about it"

"We haven't looked there" she explained

"Snow…"

"I know it's our last chance but maybe she's there, maybe she's…"

"Snow…"

"No I know it's a long shot, maybe she already left, but maybe she was waiting for the morning and we can stop her before she does"

"Snow…"

"I'm going David, with or without you" she said with determination as she got in the driver seat of the car, after a few seconds both Hook and David followed her

 _Please be there, don't leave please_ Snow thought as she started the car, in the hopes to find her daughter in the last possible place.

* * *

"Do you believe them" Henry asked, he wasn't really sure if he believed they were cursed, it was too much a coincidence and there was no one in town who might have done it

"Yes" Regina said truthfully at which Henry gave her a questioning look "I know Snow"

"You hate Snow" Henry said with a smile

"I don't hate her"

"Mom you…"

"Anymore" Regina said smiling "and even if I hate her I know her, and she is a terrible liar"

"She…"

"She can't keep things to herself" Regina continued "for crying out loud everything I did was because she couldn't keep a secret"

"And what does that have to do with this?" he asked

"I saw it in her eyes, she did hurt Emma, but most of what she did she didn't do it willingly, she was cursed"

"Most?"

"Henry I…"

"You said most" he said angrily "what do you mean?"

"Some of the things she said she wasn't cursed" Regina started "but Emma didn't mind them, she forgave her"

"What do you mean?"

"Emma was fine with them until now" Regina explained "those things happened before, which means she got hurt for the things that happened WITH the curse not before"

"And what happened before" he asked with still an angry tone, what had she done to her mother

"That is something you'll have to ask Emma, not me" Regina said, if Emma hadn't told Henry then it was because she didn't want him to know, and she wasn't going to be the one to tell him

"Mom…"

"Ask her Henry"

"How am I supposed to help her if I don't know what happened" he argued

"Ask her" Regina said with determination "when she dropped you off she told you to meet her at Granny's for breakfast right?" she asked changing the subject

"Yes why?"

"Let's go, maybe she's there waiting for you" Regina said

"Why would she go there" Henry asked, if she was trying to hide from her parents then Granny's would be the last place she would ever go, Red was Snows best friend

"Because of you" Regina said "if she told you she'll be there then she will be"

"You sound sure"

"She loves you Henry" Regina said "she has no reason to hide from you"

"What if she ran" he asked sadly "what if she did leave me?"

"She wouldn't" Regina said

"Again, you sound so sure"

"If there is something me and Emma have in common, its our love for you Henry, and just like me, she would never leave you" she smiled "come on lets go" she said as the both got out of the car, one with the hopes of seeing his mother again and the other one with the hope of not being wrong, because if she was then Henry would be broken

* * *

"Snow do you see that" David said as Snow started to go faster

"It's the bug" Hook said as he opened the door of the car forcing Snow to come to a stop

"Hook" David said as he also got out of the car "It's destroyed" he gasped as he got closer to Hook

"DAVID" Snow yelled "David" she cried as she threw herself on the floor next to her daughter, who was bleeding on the floor "Emma" she mumbled as she pulled her into her arms, smiling at the fact that there was still a pulse "Emma what did you do" she cried

"Snow what…"

"Swan" Hook said as he fell to the floor next to Snow

"There's a pulse" Snow cried "we need an ambulance"

"Right" David said working on auto pilot "I'll call Whale" he mumbled as he held Emma's hand "hold on baby, hold on" he pleaded "Yes, we need an ambulance" he yelled at the phone "quickly on the town line"

"Hold on Emma" Snow said as she pulled her closer to her, carefully making sure not to move her a lot "hold on, please hold on" she cried "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Hook stared at the scene in front of him and all the anger he felt towards the two people in front of him disappeared in an instant, the pain in their eyes and the sobs that escaped their mouths told him one thing, those two people loved Emma more than anything in the world. So right there he made a promise, once he found the person who casted that curse he was going to kill him or her with his bare hands, for daring to hurt his family

Snow cried as she mumbled over and over how sorry she was, she cried for all the time she had lost, but most of all she cried for all the pain she had caused her daughter, both intentionally and unintentionally, she also silently made a promise, once Emma got out of this, because she would get out of this, she would spend the rest of her life making it up to her, showering her with love, even if the blond thought she was too old for it

David stared at the scene taking place in front of him. Watching his two woman in so much pain broke his heart, Snow was crying for their unconscious daughter, and Emma seemed so broken that Charming wished he could trade places with her. Since the second he knew he was going to be a father he had promised to protect his little girl, and he had failed, he had failed over and over again, but as he saw her lying on the floor, he promised himself that no harm would ever come to her ever again, even if he had to die in the process of stopping it

After what seemed like hours to them but it was probably just a few minutes, the ambulance came and after a few questions, like what had happened and how, questions no one knew the answers to, the ambulance took Emma to the hospital, with both of her parents holding her hands as they both cried in regret for what they had done

* * *

A few feet away from the accident Ingrid smiled. Emma would be just fine, she had made sure of that and Snow and Charming would regret the day they got in her way.

Once Emma woke up she would not remember any of them and then Ingrid would make her appearance, and before anyone saw it coming, she would be Emma's only family, like it should have been.

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the wait and that it was what you were expecting it to be  
thanks for the reviews and support you guys are the best...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is a new chapter, I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it and  
please keep the reviews coming, knowing what you guys think is what keeps this  
story going...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Snow paced outside Emma's room at the hospital, it had been a few hours since they brought Emma in and still no news, she couldn't stop the tears that had been coming down from her eyes since the second she had seen her daughter lying unconscious on the ground

"Snow, David" Hook said as he got closer to them, his eyes also puffy from all the tears "Snow" he tried again

"Sorry" she said as she whipped her tears

"Regina told Henry" Hook said in a pained voice "they are on their way"

"Ok" she said not really caring that much, the only thing she cared about was Emma

"He's angry" he continued "Regina said it might be better if he doesn't see you when he arrives"

"I'm not going anywhere" Snow said with strength in her voice

"Snow…"

"Neither am I mate" David said with the same strength as his wife, he wasn't going to leave his princess, not ever again

"He's right to be angry Hook, he is, but we not leaving" Snow added for both of them

"I'm not saying that" he said "of course you are not leaving"

"Then" she asked

"You should just wait somewhere else" he explained

"My daughter is inside that room and I'm not moving until I know she's ok" Snow said angrily, who gave him the right to tell her to leave, it was her daughter and she was going to stay next to her no matter what

"His mother is in that room too" Hook said a little frustrated "and after what has happened in the last months…"

"We were cursed" David defended

"Curse or no curse, the lad blames you" Hook said "and it won't help Emma to have you fighting with her son while she is lying on a hospital bed"

"I'm not leaving her" David said with a little less force, he had to admit the pirate had a point

"I'm not telling you too" Hook explained once again "I'm just telling you to wait in a place where Henry can't see you, just until we can talk to him, calm him down"

"I'm not going" Snow said with determination "I've lost my daughter so many times" she cried "and I'm going to be here when she wakes up, I need to be here when she wakes up"

"Snow…"

"I'm not running away" Snow yelled "if Henry wants to yell at me so be it, he has every right to do that, but I'm not running away"

"She's right" David said as he stood next to his wife "if Henry wants to yell at us then he should be allowed to do that, we are not going anywhere"

"David" Hook started but was interrupted by Henry's angry voice coming from the hall

"What the hell are you two doing here" he yelled as he got closer to his grandparents

"Henry" Regina yelled behind him

"GO" he yelled at them, ignoring his mother's warning, it was their fault, it was all their fault

"Henry" Snow tried but the boy ignored her

"No you did this, you…"

"Henry…"

"You kicked her out" he yelled "you forced her to leave town, you…you…"

"Henry…"

"She was running away from you" he said angrily "away from me" he cried

"Henry" Regina said as she pulled her son into her arms, something she had been trying since the second she had told him about his mom, but Henry just kept pushing her away, determined to be with his mother as quickly as possible "Henry"

"She was trying to leave me again" he cried "the town line stopped her but she was leaving mom, she was…"

"Henry she wasn't…."

"She was" he cried "and it's all their fault" he yelled finding her anger once again

"Henry" Hook said as she approached the boy "your mother wasn't leaving"

"How do you know that" the boy said in a broken tone

"Because before we fell into the time portal" Hook started "she told me she was leaving, she told me she was done with all this, done with the magic and the evil" he said and then gave the boy a small smile "but not done with you"

"What…"

"She wasn't going anywhere without you" he explained "she was taking you with her Henry, she…"

"She wasn't broken then" Henry said "she was running away before that happened"

"Maybe" Hook said, knowing the boy was right "but leaving you was never an option" he smiled "leaving you would never be an option"

"Then why did you find her next to the town line" he asked "why would she be there if she wasn't planning on leaving"

"Maybe she thought about it" Hook said with a sad tone "but that's something we can ask her" he added, not knowing what else to say, the kid had a point, if Emma had no intention of going then why did they find her close to the town line

"But what if she…"

"She's going to be ok lad" Hook said

"How do you know that" he asked

"Because if there is something your mom and I have in common" he smiled "is that we are both survivors" he finished as he pulled Henry into a hug

"Thank you Killian" Henry cried "thank you so much"

"You are very welcome"

Snow, Charming and Regina were just staring at the two man as they spoke, the three of them with the same question on their minds, when had the pirate become good with kids, and more importantly, when had he and Henry grown so close together

"He's good" David said in surprise

"Yes" Regina said with the same tone, Snow just nodding in return, she had something else in her mind at the moment, Henry had just blamed them and as much as she wanted to defend herself she couldn't, Henry was right, it was their fault, she just hoped that both Henry and Emma gave her the chance to fix it

"Henry" she tried

"I don't want to talk to you" Henry said as he pulled out of Hooks embrace

"Henry..."

"Save your breath Ms. Blanchard" he said in an angry tone, surprising everyone by calling her Ms. Blanchard "nothing you say will make me believe you, nothing you say will make this better, you finally broke her, she trusted you and you broke her"

"Henry we were cursed" she tried, she wanted to tell him that wasn't her name, she wanted to tell him to call her Snow or to keep calling her grandma, but she couldn't do that he was too angry for that

"You weren't cursed when you got pregnant just days after losing her for what you thought was forever" he yelled "you weren't cursed when you cursed a whole town to save your baby"

"Henry…"

"NO" he yelled "why didn't you do that for her"

"Do what?" David asked noticing his wife had no strength to talk at the moment

"A curse" he said

"What Curse?"

"You said you did everything you could to save her" Henry yelled "but you didn't, you didn't"

"Henry…"

"But you did do everything to save him" he said angrily "you cursed a whole town to save Neal" he yelled "a baby you had to replace her"

"Henry that's enough" Regina said in a strong voice, this conversation was getting out of hand

"NO" Henry said angrily "and the worst thing, the worst thing is that you told her" he said "when you remembered who casted the curse you told her"

"We did it Henry" David said "what did you wanted us to say"

"That you also did it for her" Henry said in a sad tone "you could have said that you did it so you could find her again, that you did it so that she could be a part of the family you were building once again" he added in a sad tone.

Last night Regina had told him that some of the things that had broken Emma might have happened before Snow and David where cursed and that got him thinking, and the more he thought about it the more the memories came back to him, and that conversation he had heard when he had remembered who everyone was had been something he hadn't paid attention to until that night. He had been so sad after learning his father was dead that he hadn't really paid attention to his mother's pain after her parent's confession. But now that he remembered he wasn't about to let that pass, not when his mother was lying on a hospital bed, thanks to her parents

"Henry…"

"But you didn't" he said harshly "you told her that you came back so that she could save him, because that's all she's ever been to you, a savior"

"That's not true" Snow cried finally finding her voice "that's not…"

"Henry we love your…"

"Don't" he yelled "tell that to someone who would actually believe you"

"Henry that's enough" Regina said as she pulled Henry away from his broken grandparents, even though she agreed with everything Henry had said, she knew her son and she knew that sooner or later he would regret everything he had said, so she had to stop him, before he said even more

"You're right" he said "it's not worth it"

"Henry" Snow cried

"Not now Snow" Hook said "give him sometime"

"I…"

"He's hurt Snow" David said

"No, he's right" Snow cried "he's right"

"Snow…"

"What did we do Charming, what…"

"Snow we'll fix this" he said

"How" she cried "how are we going to fix this Charming"

"With time"

"We might not have that" she said

"Snow she's going to be fine" he reassured her

"We don't know that" she said a little frustrated "and even if she is, who knows if she would want anything to do with us"

* * *

"Doctor" the nurse said with a smile "she's waking up"

"Good" Whale said, he had taken a lot of liking to Emma, and plus he owed her for breaking the curse, so the second she was brought into the hospital he had decided to wait in her room until she woke up. He knew she was physically fine, but she had taken a great hit to the head, she had even lost some blood there, and a hit in the head was nothing to take lightly "Emma" he said with a low tone "Emma" he said as he lightly moved his light into her eyes "can you hear me" he said and smiled when she nodded "welcome back sheriff"

"I…I…"

"You crashed into the town line" he explained quickly as he saw the shock in her eyes "but you're fine, you just took a strong hit to the head" he smiled "do you remember what happened"

"Nnnno" she stuttered

"Well that's not important right now, let me call your…"

"You called me sheriff" Emma said fining her voice back "why" she asked and Whale stared at her a little confused, maybe she hit herself harder then he thought

"Well…"

"Do I know you" she asked a little confused "I just got in town yesterday and I'm pretty sure we haven't meet" she said

"What do you mean" he said "you came to town yesterday"

"Yes" Emma said "well I don't know how long have I been out" she asked

"A few hours" he said

"And what time is it" she asked again

"It's about noon" he said growing even more confused as time went by

"Noon" she repeated "so yeah I got here yesterday"

"Emma…"

"How do you know my name" she said

"I'm your doctor" he said quickly

"Right" she said a little shy "sorry"

"It's alright" he said with a warm but nervous smile, he needed to get out of here before he said something they might regret, it was more than obvious that Emma had no idea where she was "I have to go check something" he said

"OK" Emma said a little confused

"Glad to know you're ok" he added "you really scared us Ms. Swan"

"So now I'm Ms. Swan" she asked with a smile that faded when the doctor turned white "it was a joke" she added "you can call me Emma"

"Right" he smiled "well Emma I'll take my leave" he said "just one more thing"

"What is it?"

"Do you know where you are" he asked

"I think" she smiled "a town called Story Brooke right"

"Right" he said in shock, if she didn't remember them then why did she remember the town

* * *

Snow and Charming where both staring at Henry who was staring at the floor, they had tried a few times to talk to him again but with no luck, Henry had just taken to ignoring them, not wanting to hear their excuses he had told them.

And they hated that, they hated the fact that they had not only broken their daughter's heart, but their grandson's heart as well

Snow was about to try again when Whale came out of the room

"How is she" Snow, David and Henry asked at the same time

"She's awake" he said "but…"

"But what" Snow said a little afraid

"Don't worry, she's physically fine" he said quickly "but…"

"But what" Henry said

"Henry let him talk" Regina scolded

"She seems to have forgotten Story Brooke" he said quickly, not knowing a better way to say it and not wanting to be interrupted once again

"What" David asked

"She didn't know who I was" he said "but she knows she's in Story Brooke"

"What do you mean" Regina asked

"She told me she arrived in town yesterday" he explained

"So she knows she's in Story Brooke, but she…"

"She doesn't know who we are" Whale finished

"Or who she is" Henry added "she doesn't know me, or…"

"We don't know that Henry" Regina said quickly

"What do you mean" he asked

"When Emma brought you to Story Brooke, the first night she got in an accident, in the town line"

"What" Snow asked a little alarmed, she was hearing this for the first time

"She saw a wolf or something" Regina said "but that's not important, what's important here it's that…"

"She might remember you" Hook said understanding where Regina was going with this

"What do you mean…"

"Your daughter has magic" Regina said "and she doesn't know how to properly control it, which could be the reason why she forgot everything up until she came to town"

"No that doesn't make sense" David said

"What doesn't make sense" Regina said "that your daughter would want to forget you"

"Regina"

"There's only one way to find out" Regina said "Henry why don't you go in there"

"I'll come with you" Snow said, she needed to be close to her daughter, she needed her close even if she didn't remember her

"Snow" Regina said "he needs to go in there alone"

"I'm coming with him" Snow said harshly, not leaving room for debate

"And so am I" David said as he held her hand, and they walked with Henry into Emma's room.

Both Henry and Regina wanted to stop them from going in, but the look they had in their faces was enough to stop them. Henry wanted to yell at them to leave his mother alone, but with the look they had on their eyes he could tell that they had enough pain for one day, their daughter didn't remember them, and there wasn't a worst punishment then that.

* * *

Ingrid watched through her mirror as the doctor told Emma's parents that their daughter didn't remember a thing about Story Brooke and she couldn't help but smile at the look in their faces. They had lost their daughter and the best thing was that once Emma remembered them, it would be too late for them to get her back.

She placed the mirror down and got out of her house, it was about time she made an appearance in town. So she walked into Granny's with a smile on her face, she sat down on one of the chairs and waited for someone to take her order

"How can I… do I know you" Red said in an alarmed tone

"No I don't think so" Ingrid smiled "I'm kind of new in town" she added

"New" Red asked

"Yes" Ingrid said "I'm looking for an Emma Swan"

"Emma" Red said

"Yes, have you seen her" Ingrid smiled

"What do you want with her" Red said a little defensively, Emma had just been in an accident, and she couldn't help but be a little suspicious when the stranger asked for her

"I just want to see her" Ingrid said "do you know where I can find her, I've been looking for her for a while"

"Who are you" Red asked

"Ingrid" the Snow Queen smiled "I used to be one of her foster mothers" she said "I've been looking for her for a while and…"

"You are one of Emma's…"

"Foster mom" Ingrid repeated "I took her in when she was twelve and she lived with me for a while" she added "I was going to adopt her but something happen and…why am I even telling you this" she said as she whipped a tear from her eyes "I just , I… is she here" she asked

"She is" Red said quickly, she was too worried about how her friend was going to react once she found out to think properly "why don't you go to the bed and breakfast and I'll tell her to see you there" she added, she knew Emma was in the hospital, but she needed to tell Snow before this woman caught her by surprise

"I…"

"I'll find her and tell her to see you" Red said not giving her much of a choice "and just one thing" she said "how did you find her"

"I paid a private detective and after a while he found someone who knew where she might be"

"And how did he know" Red asked

"I'm sorry but I don't see how this concerns you" Ingrid said, not knowing how to explain, how she had found Story Brooke

"Sorry" Red said quickly "I got curios"

"It's ok" the Snow Queen smiled as she watch Snows closest friend run out of the dinner, she knew what the wolf was going to do, and she couldn't wait. Once Snow and David knew about her arrival she can make an appearance at Emma's hospital and nobody would suspect a thing, especially when she had everything Emma had given her when she had been her foster mother, every picture, video, painting and report card, and that was all the prove she'll need.

* * *

 **Well hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I do...  
Like I said love your reviews, keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep  
writing**

* * *

Chapter 8

Snow took a deep breath as she walked next to Henry and David towards her daughter's room. She still couldn't get over the fact that Emma didn't remember, and the thought of it being her fault broke her heart even more, had she hurt her daughter so much that she pushed her into forgetting them. She felt the tears fall from her eyes at the thought of it, Emma wanted to forget them, and as much as she wanted to be mad at her, mad for running away, mad for pushing them away, she couldn't, she couldn't because her daughter was right. Why would she want to remember them after all the things they had said, after all the things she had done. Why would her daughter want to be part of a family that had pushed her away since she was born, curse or no curse.

David looked at his wife and his heart broke even more, because he knew what she was thinking and feeling at the moment, it was probably the same thing he was feeling, their daughter forgot about them, and as much as he wanted to be optimistic he couldn't, he couldn't because it was their fault, they had forced her into wanting to forget about them and that was something he would never be able to forgive himself for. The way they had hurt her that day would be something he would never be able to forgive himself for, curse or no curse, the look in her eyes would be something that would haunt him until the day he died. But he knew he had to be strong, he knew they had to be strong to get her back and once she was back, he knew they would spend the rest of their lives making it up to her.

Henry walked ahead of his grandparents, wanting to see his mother was the only thing on his mind, he somehow knew his mother wouldn't want to forget him, he didn't know what it was but he could feel it in his heart, but that didn't mean he didn't want to make sure of it. So taking a deep breath he opened her door and got in. His mother had her eyes closed, but the second he came into the room she opened her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Emma was having a hard time sleeping since the second the doctor had left her room. She had had a few concussions in her time, which came with living in the Foster System and she knew that the only way to get through them was by sleeping. But as much as she wanted to fall asleep she couldn't, she couldn't because the recognition in the doctors eyes as he looked at her was something she couldn't get out of her mind. The doctor looked at her like he knew her and as much as she wanted to remember from where she couldn't.

She closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened before the accident. She remembered she was in Boston, working on one of her cases, she had gone to a restaurant to catch a man that had stolen from his wife, it was her birthday and she was spending it at a job, pathetic. Then she had gone to a store and bought herself a cupcake, like she did every year but this time it was different, there was a knock at her door and a child appear. A child who apparently was her son, Henry, Henry he had said his name was and he had convinced her to bring him home to Story Brooke, that's why she remembered the town she was in when the doctor had asked, she had brought her son back to his mother, Regina was her name, she was a hard ass. And as much as she wanted to stay and make sure her son was ok she couldn't, she couldn't because she couldn't get involved, and she couldn't be a mother, that's why she had given him his best chance which she knew wasn't with her. Then she had gotten on her car and driven out of Story Brooke when she saw the book, her son had left his storybook in her car hopping she would believe his crazy story that she was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, then before she knew it she saw a wolf and everything turned black after that. Which she figured could only mean that she had gotten in an accident and had gotten to the hospital.

She heard someone opening her door and opened her eyes, she couldn't help the smile that took over her face as she watched her son coming through the door, it was amazing that she had only known him for a few hours and he could bring a smile to her face by just looking at him "hey kid" she said "does your mom know you are here because I really don't feel like fighting with her right now" she added, she had only meet Regina for a few hours but after she told her that Henry belonged to her she couldn't help but feel like she really wasn't welcomed in Henrys life.

"I… am…she…"

"What is it kid" she asked as he stuttered and as he came closer she took a good look at him, the kid looked way bigger then she remembered "and why are you bigger then I remember you yesterday" she asked "does this have something to do with your fairytale book" she joked but she couldn't help but stare, she was sure he was just a kid yesterday, she was now staring at a teenager

"Ah mo…Emma what are you talking about" he asked

"Yesterday you where ten" she said "now you are…"

"He's ten" David said quickly, knowing Henry was to shocked to answer

"I…oh…and you are" she asked, she was sure there was something going on, she was sure her son was way smaller the first time she saw him, which was yesterday

David looked at her with a pained expression, it was true, she didn't know them, she really had forgotten about them and that broke his heart

"He's David Nolan" Regina said as she came into the room, she had been waiting outside the room in case things went wrong and Henry got hurt, and also because she needed to know what was going on, she had grown close to that woman and she cared about her, a lot. She was really sad to hear that her suspicions where right, Emma remembered up until she dropped Henry in Story Brooke, it made since because that way she forgets her parents but not her son "and this is his wife, Mary Margaret Blanchard" she said introducing Snow, who had been staring at her daughter with tears in her eyes, she really didn't remember them, she didn't know who they were and that broke her way more then she thought possible.

Regina pulled Snow's arm to try and get her out of the shock she was in, but Snow just kept staring at her daughter and with the look Emma was giving, Regina could tell she was getting uncomfortable, so she took matters into her own hands "Ms. Swan, I think we started on the wrong foot" she said remembering how she had kicked Emma out of Story Brooke "I'm Regina Mills, mayor of Story Brooke" she smiled

"You already told me that" Emma said a little skeptically, but also a little thankful of the distraction from the other woman stares

"Yes but I also told you that he was my son and that you had no right to be in his life, I was wrong" she said hoping this will make Emma stay, at list for some time until they figured out how to bring back her memories

"No you weren't" Emma said quickly "I gave birth to him but he is your son" she finished and Henry felt his heart break at her words

"I want you to stay" Regina said as she saw the broken look on her sons eyes "at least for some time, he just found you, and he deserves to get to know you, and so do you" she added, hoping this would help

Emma looked at her a little shocked and turned her attention to her son, seeing the broken look on his eyes broke her heart

Henry looked at her and smiled, just figuring out what his mother was trying to do, she was trying to make Emma stay "yes, please" he smiled as he got closer to her "stay, just for a little while"

"Kid I can't…"

"Please, you have to stay, at least for a week" he added, remembering that's exactly what he had asked of her when she dropped him of

"I…"

"Please" he begged

"I guess one week away from work wouldn't kill me" she said returning Henrys smile

"Then that's settled" Regina smiled back "and thank you Ms. Swan"

"I didn't do anything" Emma replayed back

"You stayed" Regina said and that brought Snow back, remembering that's exactly what she had told her daughter when she decided to stay the first time

"Welcome to Story Brooke" Snow said with a smile "you'll love it here" she added

"Well thank you" Emma said, glad that the woman had stopped staring at her and had finally found her voice, her stares where making Emma uncomfortable, considering her husband was doing it to

"You are welcome Emma" Snow smiled, and the way she said her name sent a chill down Emma's spine, she said it as if it was the most beautiful name she had ever heared

"Well I think we better get going, Emma needs her rest" Regina said, noticing how the blond was getting uncomfortable with the couple staring at her

"Thank you" Emma said

"We'll come back latter" Snow said quickly, not wanting to be away from her daughter for too long

"It's ok you don't have to do that" Emma said quickly not knowing if she wanted the woman to come into her room and just stare at her

"We don't have to, we want to" Snow added quickly

"Well I…"

"Mary lets go" Regina said quickly before Emma could openly reject her "bye Ms. Swan"

"Bye Emma" Henry smiled "and thank you for staying" he said and got out of the room, followed by a reluctant Snow and a shocked Charming

Emma watch them go and couldn't stop the feeling that this people knew more then they led on, specially the woman and her husband, those people looked at her like they knew her and Emma was sure that they were hurt that she had no idea who they were.

* * *

"We have a week" Regina said as they left the room

"What?" David said speaking for the first time

"We have a week to make her remember" Regina said "that's all we have"

"Do you think it'll be enough" Henry asked in a childish tone

"I hope so" Regina said

"What if it's not?"

"It will be" she smiled "but you'll have to keep her busy while we search for the person who casted the curse"

"What do you mean" he asked

"You made her stay once" she said "do it again, talk about the curse, yourself, her parents, whatever you need Henry, but make her stay"

"Ok" Henry said with determination in his eyes

"And you two" Regina said turning to Emma's parents "if all you are going to do is stare at her, just leave her alone, you are making her uncomfortable and that's the last thing we need" she explained

"Regina…"

"She was going to tell you to not come back" Regina said before Snow defended herself "if you want her to avoid you, keep doing what you did on that room" she added

"Snow she's right" David said "we won't stare" he added "promise"

"Good" Regina smiled, she knew the pain they were in at the moment, she had felt it with Henry not too long ago, but they made their own bed and now it was time to lay on it

"Snow…Snow" Red yelled as she came into the hospital

"Red what is it" Snow said a little alarmed

"We have a problem" she said

"Not now Red" Snow said, she didn't care about the towns problems right now, and she knew she was now the mayor of the town, but the only thing on her mind was Emma, she was the only thing she cared about at the moment

"This is important" Red said "it's about Emma" she added, knowing her friend only cared about her daughter

"What is it" Snow asked, suddenly very interested in what her friend had to say

"A woman came to town" Red added "and she's looking for your daughter"

"What do you mean" David said quickly

"Her name is Ingrid, she came through the town line and she claims to be your daughter's foster mother" she explained

"How…"

"Is that even possible" Henry asked

"Your mother was on the foster system" Regina said

"Not that" Henry said "is it even possible for someone to cross the line"

"I guess" Regina said "the only thing stopping us from leaving where my sisters monkeys"

"But wasn't that keeping the people out as well" Snow asked a little alarmed

"That, I don't know" Regina said "but there is someone who might"

"Rumpelstiltskin" David said and Regina nodded

* * *

"Hello dearie" Rumpelstiltskin said as he watch the Snow Queen coming into his shop "to what do I owe your visit" he asked

"Hello" Ingrid smiled "I'm here to make some business" she said

"I heard what you did to the Charming's" he said with a smile "and let me tell you I wasn't expecting something like that" he smiled "at list not from you"

"I only showed Emma what they have done for years" Ingrid defended

"I don't think they would have gotten that far" he added

"They've been pushing her away for…"

"True, but they love her" he said "and you made it seem like they didn't"

"I'm a way better option for her then them" she yelled "they don't love her like I do"

"You wouldn't be doing this to her if you did" he smiled "but I don't really care, what is it you want to discuss with me dear"

"I know about the dagger" she smiled

"What dagger" he asked faking ignorance

"The fake one you gave to Belle" she smiled

"I…"

"I'm not going to tell her" she said "I just want to make a deal"

"And what would that deal be"

"I don't tell her about the dagger and you don't tell anyone about me" she said "you act as if I am what I'm claiming to be, Emma's mother"

"I…"

"Come on, I have no interest in destroying your happiness Dark One, just as long as you let me have mine" she smiled

"Alright dear" he said, he had a lot to lose if this woman told Belle and after his son's death he really didn't care about those Charming's "you have yourself a deal"

"And one more thing" she added "they might ask you if it's possible for someone from the outside to come into town" she smiled "just say yes, will you"

"Sure" he said "as long as you don't tell Belle"

"It was a pleasure" Ingrid smiled and left the store

"Who was that" Belle asked as she watched the woman's back

"Someone asking for directions to Granny's" he said and pressed a small kiss on her lips, regretting above all having to lie to her once again. But he knew that if she found out about the dagger all hell would break lose and he would lose the only woman he ever loved "why don't we go visit Ms. Swan" he said wanting to change the subject

"Sure let me grab my purse" she said and the both exited the store to go visit the young sheriff

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital Rumpelstiltskin heard David mentioned his name and he was sure they were talking about the deal he had just made with the Snow Queen "did someone call my name" he asked as he got closer to the Charming's, "we heard about your daughter and wanted to know how she was doing"

"Is it possible for someone to come to Story Brooke from the outside" Snow asked

"I think so, why?" he asked

"Because someone is here" Red said "and she claims to be Emma's foster mother"

"And who is that person if I may ask" he said

"That would be me" Ingrid said with a smile as she got closer to the group of people

"I told you to wait by the hotel" Red said a little alarmed hoping the woman hadn't heard what they were discussing

"Your town likes to talk and I heard about Emma, how is she" the Snow Queen asked ignoring Red and all the people around her, she was also avoiding looking at the dark one's eyes, not wanting the other ones to figure out they had meet "is she ok… is…"

"She's fine" Snow said a little jealous at seeing the worried look on the woman's eyes, this was one of Emma's foster mother and from the look in her eyes she really cared about her daughter

"Can I see her" Ingrid asked in the same worried tone

"I don't think that's…"

"Of course" Regina interrupted Snow, she knew what the woman was thinking, but if this woman was really Emma's foster mother then they needed to keep her happy and not encourage her to suspect a thing "just would you mind answering a few questions"

"I would love to do that" Ingrid said "but first I need to know she's ok"

"She's fine" Snow said a little irritated, who gave this woman the right to worry about her daughter

"How did you find her here" David asked with the same irritation as his wife

"Excuse me" Ingrid said, smiling inside at the jealousy on both of Emma's parents

"I'm sorry" Regina said quickly knowing she needed to explain those to idiots before the woman got suspicious "it's just that this is a hard town to find"

"True" Ingrid said "it took me a while"

"And how did you find it, if I may ask"

"I had someone do some research on Emma for a while, you see she ran away from me when she was sixteen" Ingrid explained

"And why did she do that" David asked a little alarmed, if this woman had hurt his daughter then he was going to…

"She fell in love" Ingrid explained "she knew I wouldn't approve of him, since he was a thief, so she ran away with him"

"Oh…"

"Then I couldn't find her for a while until my detective saw a someone he described as a pirate asking for an Emma Swan, he followed him and found her" she explained "but before I could get to New York Emma had left her apartment leaving a map behind" she said "that map lead me here" she finished "now if you excuse me I would like to see my daughter" she said, and Snow and David felt their heart break into a million pieces at having that woman call Emma her daughter

"Of course" Regina said "I'll take you" she smiled "sorry for the inconvenience"

"Its fine" Ingrid said "I can see you don't get visitors to often"

"We don't" Regina said as they both disappeared into Emma's room

"She's telling the truth" Hook said

"How do you know?"

"Well we did leave a map at Emma's apartment" he explained

"Why" Snow asked

"Because if Emma didn't drink my potion I was hoping Henry did" he said "and well I didn't think the boy would know how to get there so…"

"You were going to give her a map" Snow said

"Yes" Hook said "and I guess that woman found it"

"I'm not going to lose her to that stranger" Snow said with tears in her eyes

"Snow…"

"No" Snow said "she is my daughter and I'm not losing her again" she cried and as David pulled her into his arms he saw the determination in her eyes, and knew that if Snow had anything to do with it, there was no way they were going to lose their baby once again

* * *

 **Well let me know what you guys think...  
**

 **thanks so much for all the love and support you are the best!**

 **I'll post soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, here's a new chapter hope you like it as much as me  
and again you keep reviewing and I'll keep writing... knowing how much you are enjoying  
this story is what keeps the inspiration going...have a great day!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Emma finally managed to fall asleep after everyone left her and as she closed her eyes she dreamed about a person she had loved a long time ago, she dreamt about the only woman she had ever considered calling mom

" _Emma…Emma…" Ingrid said as she walked into Emma's room. She knew the young woman hadn't spent the night, but she also knew she was a teenager, which meant she had to wait for the girl to tell her, if not she would just push her away "how was last night" she asked gently_

" _Ingrid, I know you know" Emma said quickly, she was good at reading people, but when it came to Ingrid she was an expert_

" _You caught me" Ingrid admitted "where did you sleep"_

" _I…I…"_

" _Emma you know you can tell me anything right" Ingrid encouraged her_

" _I know" Emma lied, she knew perfectly well that if she told the woman in front of her about Neal and how they had meet, then she would just prohibited her to see him, or even worst send him to jail in an attempt to protect her, and she couldn't and wouldn't do that to Neal, she loved him_

" _So…"_

" _I didn't sleep last night" Emma said "we just got back from the party"_

" _Emma" Ingrid said in a disappointed voice "who's the guy" she asked knowing perfectly well what the blond was hiding from her_

" _What boy" Emma asked_

" _The one you've been seeing for a while" Ingrid prompted "I know you Emma, more than you would ever care to admit" she added "you can't hide things like that from me sweetheart, so who is he"_

" _I really don't know what you are talking about" Emma said with her eyes cast downwards, she couldn't tell her about Neal, that would just get him into trouble and she couldn't have that_

" _I thought you had more trust in me Emma" Ingrid said with a disappointed voice, hopping the guilt would make Emma talk, but it didn't, the girl just pushed the covers over her head, signaling the end of the conversation_

" _You thought wrong" Emma added, knowing exactly what she needed to do, she needed to run away, she loved Ingrid, but she couldn't put Neal in danger, she loved him too much for that. So later that day, she packed the few things she had and left the only place she had ever called home_

Emma opened her eyes as her heart started to pound on her chest. Ingrid, she thought as the dream sank in, she hadn't thought of her in a while, mostly out of guilt for leaving her house the way she had. She thought many times about looking for her and explaining what had happened, but she never found the courage to do it. It had been so hard leaving her house to find out that the man she had done it for had only used her, that she never found it in her to knock on the woman's door and beg for her forgiveness, especially when the woman was the only person in her life that had showed her any kind of love. She had been the only woman to ever offer to adopt her and what had she done, she had pushed her away by running with a man that was not worth it. That's why she couldn't see her, because if she did she didn't know what she would do.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, why the hell was she even thinking about the woman now, it had been years, the woman had probably moved on and found someone to replace her with, like everyone in her life, she thought not really knowing where that came from either.

The door from her room opened and she faked a smile as she saw her son's mother walk into the room. As much as she wanted to, she still couldn't forget the way she had spoken to her when she had told her about her wish, Emma was sure the only reason she had treated her with kindness was because there were people in the room "Madam Mayor what are you…"

"There is someone here who wants to see you Ms. Swan" Regina said quickly, she could tell by Emma's look, tone and name use, that the woman had not forgiven her for the way she had talked to her on her porch, she had to remind herself that for Emma it had been just yesterday, she didn't remember all the things they had gone through that had made them in a weird way friends

"Who would want to see me" Emma said skeptically "I don't know…"

"Emma" Ingrid said behind Regina

"Ing…"

"Emma" Ingrid said with tears in her eyes as she passed Regina and ran to Emma's bed, pulling her into her arms "is it really you" she cried "its… oh my G-d…oh my…"

"Ingrid" Emma asked as she attempted to pull away from the woman's strong grip, she couldn't believe what was happening, she had just been thinking of the woman a few minutes ago and now she was hugging her, how could that even be possible

"Oh my sweet girl" Ingrid said as she pulled her closer, she knew Emma was in shock from seeing her, she had made sure that the second Emma fell asleep she would dream about her, that way the memory of Ingrid's love and Emma's guilt would be fresh on the blonds mind

"Is it really you" Emma asked in a childish tone

"Oh it's me" Ingrid confirmed "it's me sweetheart, I found you, I finally found you" she cried

"What do you mean" Emma asked a little confused

"I've been looking for you" Ingrid explained as she mumbled it into her hair, not whiling to let her go just yet

"It's been like eleven years" Emma said a little confused

"Twelve" Ingrid corrected "Twelve years and two months" she added with a smile

"You've been keeping count" Emma asked in amazement

"Losing you has been the worst thing that has ever happened to me" Ingrid said "I've been looking for you since the second you left" she added

"I'm sorry" Emma mumbled "I'm so sorry" she cried "I didn't, I…"

"It's alright" Ingrid encouraged her "you don't have to apologies you…"

"Yes I do" Emma said quickly "you were the only person who had ever been there for me and I left you" she cried "I left you for a man that, that…"

"It's done" Ingrid said as she pulled her closer "I don't care" she smiled "I found you, I finally found you and I'm never letting you go again"

"I'm never letting you go either" Emma said as she pulled Ingrid closer to her "thank you" she said in a quiet tone

"For what" Ingrid asked

"For finding me" Emma said "for caring enough to look for me"

"I would do anything for you Emma, anything" she said as she pulled her closer "now sleep, sleep so that we can go home" she finished and smiled when Emma snuggled into her arms

Snow just stared at the scene taking place in front of her and she could feel her heart breaking at the way her daughter cried into that woman's arms. She could feel the jealousy take over her and the only thing she wanted to do was run and tear that woman into pieces for holding her daughter instead of her, but at the same time, she wanted to run and pull that same woman into a hug and thank her for all the things she had done for her daughter.

This woman had taken care of her little girl, and by the way Emma held the woman closer to her she could tell that the woman had been nothing but kind to her daughter. And that just managed to finally break Snows hope, how was she going to win her daughter back, when, one Emma didn't remember her and two she was competing with the only woman who had ever showed her daughter any semblance of love.

She took another deep breath and ran out of the room, this scene was too much for her to handle, she needed to get out and clear her brain, and she needed to find a way to bring Emma's memories back before it was too late.

* * *

David watched Snow run out of the room and followed her, Snow had told him that she was just going to see if everything was going ok with her daughter before heading out, they had no time to lose, Emma had given them a week and they needed to get her back

He ran behind her as she got out of the hospital "Snow" he yelled a few times but she just kept running "Snow" he said as she finally caught up with her "what happened"

"I think we've lost her" she cried

"What" he said a little confused, she had just said a few minutes ago that she wasn't going to lose her daughter ever again

"I know I just said I wouldn't lose her to that woman but I think I already did" she cried "I…"

"Snow…"

"She hugged her" Snow cried "she held her as if she was her life line, she cried into her arms, she…"

"Snow maybe she was close to Emma" David said "maybe she got really scared when she saw her in the hospital bed and she broke…"

"Emma" Snow said

"I don't think I follow" David said a little confused

"Emma was the one holding her" she explained "Emma was the…"

"Snow…"

"I've known her for a while Charming and she never held me like that" she cried "she never willingly slept in my arms, she…"

"Snow" David pleaded "don't do this, don't…"

"NO" Snow yelled "don't do what"

"Don't punish yourself like that don't…"

"It should have been" she said with tears rolling down her eyes "it should be me…I should be the one she pulls into her arms, I should be the one to call her sweet girl without her hiding behind those walls I…"

"Snow…"

"But I'll never be" she said sadly "I'll never be because I wasn't there, I wasn't there and that woman was" she said brokenly "while I was cursed in this world that woman was with her before she built her walls, don't you see Charming, she's inside , she's inside"

"What do you mean" he asked a little confused once again

"Since the second we've meet her, the only thing we are constantly trying to do is get inside those walls, sometimes she lets us in and sometime she doesn't, but that woman is already there, and how could she not be there when she was there before they were built"

"Snow…"

"We lost" she said "we lost"

"No" David said as he pulled her closer "I refuse to believe that"

"David…"

"We were in there too" he said "before this new curse we were there" he said "so the only thing we have to do is make her remember"

"So that she remembers what" Snow asked "that we kicked her out of the house, that we told her the only reason we came back was so that she could save Neal, so that she remembers that I told her she wasn't what I wanted or that..."

"Stop" David said "Stop"

"No, I…"

"We bring back her memories so that she can remember how we left everything to bring back Henry from Nederland, or so that she can remember how you killed an ogre for her, of killed Cora so that she would never be able to harm her" he continued "so that she can remember how I accepted a pirate just because she was fond of him, or how I sacrificed my life when she was born so that she could have a normal life" he smiled "we've done bad things Snow, but we've also done some pretty good"

"David…"

"No" he said as he held her face in his hands "that woman might have known her before all those walls, but we have broken those walls once and will break them again, I am thankful for what she did for Emma when she was a child" he said "I will always be grateful for that, but we are not losing our daughter, not to her not to anyone"

"You're right" she said, she loved how he always managed to bring her back to the Snow she used to be "let's go get her back"

"Now that's the Snow I remember" he said as they walked together towards Gold's store, hopping Belle could help them find soemthing on their most resent curse.

* * *

Regina came out of Emma's room. She didn't want to interrupt the reunion, from the way the woman had held Emma she could tell that there had been a strong relationship between the two of them and for some reason she felt like that woman couldn't really be trusted.

"Mom how is she" Henry asked as he came closer to Regina, he was so worried about his other mom and the fact that he couldn't be closer to her was killing him

"She's fine" Regina said lost in thought, she then watch Snow run out of Emma's room followed by David, but she was to busy with her thoughts to pay those two any attention

"Are you ok" Henry asked a little worried, she had been in silence for a while

"Did Emma ever tell you about her" she asked, something about the woman's story just seemed a little fishy

"No" Henry said "but she never really told me about her past"

"Not even when you thought she had raised you your whole life" Regina said

"I…I…don't think so" he said

"Henry think" Regina said

"I don't think she ever mentioned her, why?"

"Because it's just too much of a coincidence" she said still lost in thought

"What is" he prompted

"That the second they get cursed this woman comes back" she said

"Do you think she did it" Henry said as he got up from his chair, if this woman had cursed his grandparents then he didn't want her anywhere near his mom

"Where are you going" she asked as she held his arm

"If you are right then I don't want her near her" he said

"Henry calm down"

"NO" he said as he tried to pull away from her

"Henry if I'm right, we have to be smart about it" she said calmly, knowing that the more she yelled the more agitated he would get

"I'm not losing her again" he said in a broken voice

"Henry"

"What if she wants to hurt her" he cried "what if her agenda is to…to…"

"There is only one way to find out, and running in there and yelling at her would only make things easier for her"

"Why" he asked

"Because the way your mother hugged her and the way Snow ran out of the room could only mean one thing" she said

"And what's that?"

"That Emma trusts that woman way more than any of us" she said

"But…"

"Henry she doesn't know who you are" she said when she saw his broken expression

"She knows I'm her son" he cried

"Yes but in her mind she just meet you" she smiled "and that's a good thing"

"What's a good thing" he asked

"I've been thinking and if I'm right she's the one that took Emma's memories" Regina said

"Why would she do that" he asked

"That I don't know, but the fact that she remembers you could mean two things, either Emma didn't want to forget you or Ingrid didn't want her to forget you, either way we have the advantage"

"How…"

"She doesn't know we know" Regina smiled "we can call it operation zebra" she added

"Mom…"

"It'll be you and me" she said "we'll get her back Henry, I promise"

"Operation zebra" he said as a smile returned to his face "I like it"

"Good" she smiled

"And what should we do" he asked

"Get close to her" Regina said "like you did the first time, don't leave her alone"

"I can do that" Henry smiled

"Good" she said "and Henry"

"Yes"

"Don't tell anyone about this" she said

"Why"

"Because that woman's good" she answered "and the less people suspect her the better"

"You're right" he smiled "thank you mom"

"For what"

"For helping me" he said "and her"

"I love you Henry" she smiled "and I was starting to like her"

"Good"

"Now go see her, and start on operation, what was it you called it?"

"Cobra" he smiled

"Right" she said smiling at the fact that they were joking about that subject "restart operation cobra"

"You got it" he said and walked towards his mother's room, the less time she spend with that woman the better, he didn't know if Regina was right, but it was true that his mother had never even mention having a good house in the foster system, and he was sure that she would have mentioned that, so the fact that she didn't was fishy, and he wasn't going to take any more chances, he would never willingly lose her again.

* * *

"Well to what do we owe your visit your majesties" Rumpelstiltskin asked as both Snow and Charming walked into his store

"We are looking for Belle" Snow said quickly

"What for" he asked, even though he knew it obviously had to do with Emma

"We need her to help us with something" David said

"Maybe I can help" he answered with a smile

"That's ok" Snow said "for what we need Belle will do"

"And what is it you need" he prompted, really wanting to know

"We need help with a spell" Snow said "she's read a lot and we were hoping maybe she knows" she wasn't about to ask him for help, every time she did things never ended well

"I can help" Belle said walking into the room "what spell are we talking about" she asked

"We were cursed" David said

"You...when" she asked

"Like two months ago" Snow said

"And how did you figure that" Belle asked

"We were forced to push Emma away" Snow said "we even kicked her out of our house and it wasn't until she left that we figured out what we had done" she explained

"The spell of the broken heart" Rumpelstiltskin

"What" David asked

"The spell of the broken heart" Belle repeated

"Is that a thing?"

"It's a powerful spell" Belle said "it forces people into breaking the people they love and not knowing it until the person is truly broken" she finished and Snow and Charming felt their heart break, because if the spell was lifted then that could only mean they had truly broken their daughter

"And how do we reverse that" Snow asked

"You can't" she said with a sad tone "what's done its done"

"But…"

"There is one thing you can do" Rumpelstiltskin said from behind them, he had now figured out what Ingrid had done, and the best way to make her pay for blackmailing him would be to ruin her plans without her knowing he was the one to do it

"What?"

"It comes with a great price" he said

"Anything" they both said at the same time, it was about time that they paid a price for Emma instead of being the other way around, even if that meant trusting Rumpelstiltskin once again

* * *

 **Thanks so much for the support and reviews,**

 **I'm going to answer some of your comments**

 **-To a guest that said that she hopes to see more suffering from Snow, I want to tell you that you'll  
be really happy with the next chapters because there will be plenty of suffering from Snow, I think she's  
earned it... **

**-To those of you who want Ingrid to have a happy ending, just wait and see what happens (haha evil grin)**

 **-and Soprano Pixie let me just tell you that the fact that Emma doesn't remember things doesn't nesesarily means she's  
not angry at her parents, remember that she is really angry at them for abandoning her, since she doesn't know who they** **are or the reason why they did it...**

 **Thank you so much and like I've said a thousand times, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope** **you liked it and sorry for the wait, I couldn't use my computer for a few days  
but I hope it was worth it and that you liked where this is going...**

 **thanks so much for all the support and reviews**

* * *

Chapter 10

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the desperate look on the Charming's face and couldn't help but feel sorry for them, if there was anyone who understood what if felt like to lose a son multiple times it would be him, and looking at this two people in front of him made him remember just that, losing a child is something no one should ever have to experience. That's why he wanted to help, because it would be a win, win, he could help them and get back to Ingrid in the process. The deal he had made with her was that he wouldn't tell anyone who she was, but that didn't mean he couldn't help them get their daughter back

"So what is it" Snow asked in desperation, the longer they waited the more time Emma spent with that woman, and she didn't know if it was the jealousy, but there was something about that woman that she didn't like "what's the price"

"The price dearie would be knowledge" he said

"What do you mean" David asked

"Simple, you can't mend something you can't understand" he explained "in other words, how can you put your daughters heart back together again when you don't even know what broke it"

"We do know" Snow said "it was us…well me" she clarified

"Snow" David said

"Don't David" she said quickly "we already established that it was me"

"I'm afraid I don't follow" Rumpelstiltskin said

"I broke her, with the curse and without it" she explained "so now what"

"Oh dear" Rumpelstiltskin sighted "I don't know what you did, but your daughters broken heart goes way beyond that curse" he explained

"Yes, I know I've been pushing her away since Neverland and…"

"Snow that's not it" Belle said quickly, noticing her husband's annoyance at the woman's constant interruptions

"What do you mean" Snow said "I…"

"Snow, Emma's heart has been broken since before she knew who you were" she explained

"No that's not true" she said "she was happy, she felt loved, she…"

"The spell wouldn't have worked otherwise" Belle said "the only way for that spell to work properly would be if she was already broken" she explained "the way that spell works is by showing you the things you wanted to forget the most, that way it breaks you with no repairs"

"I don't understand" David said

"Simple, that spell showed Emma everything she had been hiding in her heart, that's why you rejected her" Rumpelstiltskin explained "her biggest fear is rejection, therefore you two were forced to reject her, that way breaking her to the point where the curse would no longer be needed"

"And how do we fix this" David asked

"Simple" Rumpelstiltskin said "in order to fix something you'll have to understand it" he said once again

"We have to see what she went through" Snow said in understanding "can we do that" she asked "can we…"

"Go back in time" he asked "no you can't"

"But we can go into her memories" she said "we can see what happened to her, that way we can understand her and break the curse"

"The curse is already broken" he said "but by understanding her you might be able to get her back"

"And what's the price" David asked "you said we'll have to pay a great price, what is it"

"How much do you know about your daughters past your majesties" he asked

"We don't know much" Snow said "she doesn't like to talk about it"

"And you've never wondered why" he asked

"Because…"

"Because she doesn't want to hurt you" he said "the price you would have to pay is knowledge" he said once again "and her price would be to relive all does memories" he finished

"Her price" Snow asked terrified, what did he mean with her price

"How do you think you are going to see those memories" he asked

"She has to be there" David said in a horrified tone

"Of course she has to be there" Rumpelstiltskin said "after all they're her memories"

"No" Snow said "I won't put her through that again, there has to be another way" she pleaded

"There isn't" Rumpelstiltskin said with a sad tone

"Then we'll find it" David said "we'll find a different way to get her back, but we won't put her through that again, once was enough"

"You don't even know what it was" Rumpelstiltskin said

"We don't have to know" Snow said "there is a reason she doesn't share that part of her life with anyone, I won't put her through that again"

"Then I'm afraid there is no other way" Rumpelstiltskin said and that broke both of their hearts into a million pieces, but they knew they couldn't do that to Emma, she didn't deserve it, they'll find another way, one where the only ones who had to pay the price is them, they would not let their daughter pay for their mistakes once again, like David had said…once was enough

* * *

Ingrid staid by Emma's side as she watched her fall asleep, everything had gone according to plan. Emma didn't remember anyone and no one suspected that Ingrid knew who everyone really was. Snow and Charming both looked broken at the idea of someone from Emma's past coming in at the exact moment Emma had lost her memories and that was just what she needed, she needed both of them desperate, desperate and broken. Because unlike Emma, she couldn't forgive them for what they did to Emma. She wasn't mad that they has sent her through the wardrobe the first time, one because they had done it to save her life and two because sending her to this world was what had send Emma into her life and for that she would always be grateful. But what she couldn't forgive them for was for what they had done after the curse was broken, she had watched everything they had done to Emma and she couldn't help but hate them for it. In reality she hated Snow way more then she hated her charming husband, and it wasn't just because Snow wanted to take her place as Emma's mother, but because of the way the woman had given up on her little girl. It was as if she was excited to try at first, when the curse was broken, but then little by little she had given up and with that she had been pushing Emma away, first when Emma came to her about Neal, then in Neverland with her speech of Emma not being enough and then by confessing she had only come back so that Emma the Savior could help them once again, and if that wasn't enough she had pushed Emma's baby brother away from her just because she had magic. That's why she had used all those memories against them to get Emma back, the woman had been pushing her daughter away for a long time, the only thing Ingrid had to do was show Emma. In her eyes Snow didn't deserve Emma, Emma deserved way better and that's what she was going to give her, David, well David was just collateral damage.

"Emma" Henry's voice interrupted Ingrid's thoughts as she placed her attention on the boy walking towards her.

"She's sleeping" she said with a warm smile, this was Emma's son, and just looking at him sent a jolt through her heart, she could already fell the love she felt towards that kid

"Who are you" he asked and chastised himself for it, he was doing the opposite of what his mother told him to do, but he needed to know, the curiosity was killing him, was this woman really one of Emma's mother

"I'm Ingrid"

"You already told me that" he said wanting to get straight to the point "who are you to her"

"I can see that even if she didn't raised you, you inherited her tact and forwardness" she said with a smile

"How do you know that" he asked

"Know what"

"That she's my mom" he said defensively

"I know a lot of things about her Henry" she said quickly "even more then you"

"I didn't ask you that" he said "I asked you how do you…"

"I hired a private investigator" she explained "that detective told me about you"

"How did he even know about me" he said "Emma didn't know who I was until I turned ten and came looking for her"

"That detective told me that your mother gave birth" she said "and that she had given you up for adoption, the second he told me that, I told him to have one of his friends follow you"

"I…"

"I've been looking after you since the second I figured out you existed Henry" she smiled "I love your mother as if she was my own daughter, which would make you my grandson, and for that I love you to"

"I don't understand" he said "who are you to her, why would you have her followed, why…"

"I used to be one of the many foster mothers your mother had" she explained "and I was also the only one who ever offered to adopt her" she added

"You where?" he asked

"Yes" she smiled

"And what happened"

"She ran away" Ingrid said truthfully

"What did you do" Henry asked a little defensively, if his mother had ran away from that woman then it had to be because of something Ingrid had done

"Nothing" she lied, she couldn't tell him she had thrown her into a bus hoping to bring out her magic, one because the kid wouldn't trust her and she needed his trust and two because Emma didn't remember that version either "she ran because she meet your father"

"My father"

"Yes" she answered "she fell in love with him and knowing I would never approve, she decided to run away with him"

"Why wouldn't you approve" he asked, he could tell she was lying to his face, but he needed to get her story so that they could use that on Operation Zebra

"That is something you'll have to ask her" she said with a smile

"Ask me what" a sleepy voice interrupted them

"Hey Emma" Henry said with a quick smile

"Hey kid" Emma smiled "what are you doing here" she asked

"Well my mom had to work on something's, so I stayed here to wait for you to wake up"

"Oh, you didn't have to do that" she said shyly

"I wanted to" he smiled

"Well thanks" she answered "I see you've meet Ingrid"

"We've meet" Ingrid smiled "he's a good kid, so much like you in many ways" she added

"How do you know his my kid" she said and Ingrid smiled, so her spell had worked, Emma had forgotten everyone in Story Brooke except for Henry, and that was just the way she wanted it to be, because it was vital that Emma knew she hadn't forgotten Henry for the second part of her plan, and she also knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself she made Emma forget her son.

"I might have placed a private detective on him as well" she added

"You did, how"

"Well, when they told me you had given birth to a boy and had placed him up for adoption I decided to keep tabs on him just in case you wanted to meet him one day"

"Why would you do that" Emma said as tears came into her eyes

"Because I love you Emma" Ingrid said, and Henry was surprised to see a smile forming on his mother's features, when every time Snow or David said something like that, Emma would just hide behind her walls and push them away

"I…"

"So Emma" Henry interrupted "I need to tell you something" he smiled

"Well I guess this is my q to leave" Ingrid said standing up "how long do you plan on staying here Emma" she asked even though she already knew the answer to it

"A week" she said "why"

"Well I think its better if we get an apartment" she said "rooming at an inn could be quite uncomfortable"

"We" Emma asked

"I just found you" Ingrid smiled "I won't let go that easily, not again" she said with so much power on her voice that the only thing Emma could do was nod in agreement "good" she smiled "I'll pick you up at noon, the doctor told me it was ok for you to leave today"

"Sure" Emma smiled, god had she missed that woman, always looking out for her, she was like the mother she never had

"Good" Ingrid said as she left through the door

"So what was it you wanted to tell me kid" she asked Henry

"Have you thought about the book" he asked, his mother Regina had told him that the best way to handle the situation was to act as if Operation Cobra was never successful and they had to break the curse Emma had already broken

"Not that again" Emma said and Henry smiled, same old Emma

"It's the truth" he said

"Kid, I'm not in any fairytale" she said "I'm a…"

"Real person" he said with a smile "I know and so are they"

"Who's they" she asked

"The people from my book" he smiled

"Whatever you say kid" she smiled

"Was she good to you" he asked changing the subject

"Who" Emma asked a little confused

"Ingrid" he asked "was she good to you"

"Yes" Emma said as a small smile came over her features "she was the only person I ever considered calling mom, why…"

"Just curious" he said

"Did you like her" she asked

"She seems nice" he said with a smile

"Once you get to know her you'll actually believe that kid" she smiled

"I think she's ok" he defended himself

"Lie detector remember" she said pointing at herself "she's hard to love at first but once you know her you learn to love her" she smiled "trust me, I know I did"

"I'm glad you had that" he said with a small smile, he didn't know if he trusted Ingrid, but right at that moment he couldn't help but feel grateful for what she had done for his mom

"Thanks kid" she smiled "hey how about some ice cream once I get out of this place" she asked

"I know just the place" he said smiling back

"Deal" she smiled as she lightly pushed his arm

"Deal" he smiled back, knowing exactly what he was going to bring for that date, the book.

* * *

Snow and David walked into the hospital, both determined on seeing their daughter once again. They had both been thinking about what Rumpelstiltskin had told them and both agreed on the same thing, they couldn't put Emma through what he wanted them to, it just wasn't fair to do that to her

"What if we can't break the curse" Snow asked with a shaky tone "what if we lose her, what if…"

"We won't" he said "we won't lose her and we won't have to put her through that pain to get her back"

"David…"

"Snow, there's no curse" he said "the curse is already broken"

"Just like her" she whispered

"Snow…"

"We broke her Charming" she said "we were the ones to break her"

"No Snow, we were cursed"

"You heard Belle" she said "she was already broken to begin with, she was just hiding behind those walls she uses to protect herself, she shouldn't need to use those walls on us, she…"

"She was raised that way Snow…"

"No she wasn't" she said

"Snow"

"She's opened with her" she said referring to Ingrid

"That's because she was there for her Snow" he said

"That…"

"The first thing we have to do is help her remember" he said "once she knows who we are, once she knows we are her parents we can work on putting her back together, we can work on brining those walls down"

"I don't think that'll be as easy as you put it"

"When has anything in our lives been" he said

"Once she remembers, she'll remember what we said"

"She'll know we were cursed"

"She'll know you were cursed" Snow said quickly "what would be my excuse"

"She already forgave you for that" he said

"You don't know that" she answered back "like Belle said, that curse works on your insecurities, that curse shows you what you've been hiding, and what Emma's been hiding is the way my actions have really hurt her, I've hurt her Charming, what kind of monster am I that I would hurt my own daughter, what…"

"That's the thing Snow" he interrupted "since when do you give up" he said "since when did you give up on her"

"I've never…"

"Yes you have" he said "and until you can find your faith again, your faith in her, then I'm afraid you, better said, we won't get her back" he said with pain in his voice "I'm going to ask Whale how she's doing" he finished and walked away

Snow stared at him in shock as tears came rolling down her eyes, she knew he was right and that hurt, it hurt to know that he had told her what she hadn't wanted to admit herself, she had given up on her daughter, when had that happened she didn't know. But what she did know was that it was wrong, because by giving up on her she had pushed her away and that was the last thing she ever wanted. She walked to her daughter's room and stopped by the door, she heard Emma talking with Henry and smiled, a smiled that quickly disappeared as she heard her daughter tell Henry, that Ingrid had been the only person she had ever considered calling mom. She felt tears rolling down her eyes as her heart broke and she took a step back.

The woman her daughter had loved as a mother was here in Story Brooke, she was here and Snow was sure that she was here to take Emma from her and Snow would never let that happen. That was when her mother instinct finally took in and she promised herself that she would never willingly let her baby girl go again, and that she would fight for her, even if it was against Emma herself, she would fight because her daughter had believed in her many times and now it was time for Snow to believe in herself and get her daughter back no matter what. Because giving up on her daughter was the worst mistake she had ever made and she was going to make it right again, whatever the cost.

-/-/-/-/-

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews and like I've said before keep reviewing and I'll keep writing your review are what keep this storie going**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is a new chapter...  
Thanks for the support and reviews, hope you guys like what will happen next...  
Keep reviewing and I keep writing, really your reviews make my day and make  
me want to keep writing this story  
I'm so glad you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it...**

* * *

Chapter 11

Emma watched her son leave the room and she couldn't help but smile. That kid right there was hers, she had been the one that had brought him to this world and even though she hadn't been the one to raise him, she couldn't help but be incredibly proud of how he turned out.

She knew she had nothing to do with the way he turned out but she couldn't help but see some similarities between her and her son. The kid was incredibly head strong and determined, just like her and as much as she wanted to keep Neal out of the picture she had to admit he had his charms. The kid was amazing and she couldn't help but be happy about it, that's why she had given him up, to give him his best chance, to give him the life she couldn't have, a life she couldn't have given to him even if she tried, and that filed her with joy and happiness, because Henry had gotten everything she ever wished him to have.

Now knowing that he had everything she ever wished for him, she knew she had to leave as soon as possible, if there was something she was sure of it was that everything she held close to her got destroyed, everything that involved her always ended badly. It had happened with her first family when they gave her up for adoption, it had happened with Ingrid when she ran away and Neal when he sent her to jail… she couldn't let that happen to Henry to. So the second the week passed she was going to grab her things and leave, go as far away as possible, because that was the only way she knew how to protect her son.

"Emma" a voice interrupted her "are you ok"

"Um" she said as she whipped a small tear from her eyes, cursing herself for getting so emotional over someone she had just met, even if she had carried that someone for nine months "I'm fine" she said quickly

"You don't seem fine" the woman said as she came closer to her bed

"Something got stuck inside my eye" Emma said with a smile, knowing it was a lame excuse but hoping the woman would just go along with it

"Sure" the woman smiled kindly "if that's what you want to go with"

"Mary Margaret right" Emma said smiling at the fact that the woman willingly went along with her lie

"Yes" Snow smiled, hating the fact that her daughter looked at her with no recognition, but most of all hating the fact that she was so closed off again behind those walls of hers

"I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here, are you lost" Emma asked a little confused, there was something about that woman that made her uncomfortable. She didn't know if it was because she had been staring at her last night, or if it was because she felt an incredible force pulling her towards her, a force telling her to open up, to let her in.

"I…I…" Snow stuttered, she had to remind herself that Emma didn't know who she was "I work here at the hospital as a volunteer" she said quickly "and saw that your room was empty so I decided to come give you some company"

"Oh thanks" Emma said quickly, instantly feeling ashamed of calling the woman out a second ago "you didn't have to do that"

"I wanted to" Snow said quickly "No one should be alone" she smiled kindly

"Well I wasn't" Emma said quickly, in a way to cover the emotion that took over her at the woman's words, she had been in the hospital multiple times in her life and no one had ever said something like that to her, no one had ever wanted to be there for her and here stood this stranger who was willing to give her some company "Henry was just…"

"I know" Snow smiled, she knew what her daughter was doing, she was attempting to hide behind those walls again, but Snow wasn't going to let her, she wasn't going to be pushed away again "I saw him leaving, he's happy" she added

"Yeah" Emma said "he is a happy kid"

"He's happy that you are here" Snow added, she knew that the only reason Emma had stayed in Story Brooke the first time was because she thought she was making Henry happy

"Is he usually sad" Emma asked a little concerned

"He used to be sad" Snow said "but then things changed"

"What changed" Emma asked

"Someone came into his life and changed it" Snow smiled "she changed all of our lives"

"And who was that" Emma asked and with that Snow got out of her thoughts and chastised herself for what she had said, how was she going to explain herself now

"Well it…am…"

"Sorry" Emma said when she saw the hesitation in the woman's eyes "it's none of my business"

"No its ok" Snow said quickly "he's your son and you should…"

"He's Regina's son" Emma said quickly "I gave him up, I…"

"That doesn't mean he's not…"

"So what do you do in the hospital" Emma said interrupting the woman before she said something she didn't want to hear, she didn't need someone telling her Henry was hers, that would just make it more painful when she left in a week

"I…Emma…" Snow said but stopped when she looked at the pain in her daughters eyes, if Emma didn't want to talk about it then they wouldn't, Snow was here to become Emma's friend, not to drive her away with her constant questions and comments "I help and bring company to the ones who need it" she said and smiled when Emma smiled back at her

"And what else do you do" Emma asked smiling at the fact that the woman respected her need to change the subject, she was actually starting to like the small woman in front of her, she was even sure that in other circumstances they would have been great friends

"I'm a teacher" Snow smiled "Henry's…"

"Emma" Ingrid said as she came into the room "I thought you would be sleeping" she added with a smile, she didn't like the fact that Emma was spending time with Snow White, that woman didn't deserve her

"No, Henry kept me up" Emma said smiling back "have you met Mary Margaret" she asked

"We've met" Snow said quickly

"Yes we have" Ingrid said smiling back

"Is something wrong" Emma asked as she noticed the tense moment between the two women "did I miss something?"

"No of course not" Ingrid said, she didn't want Snow to suspect she knew her true identity, she needed a little more time with Emma before she could let Snow know she knew she was Emma's mother.

"Ok" Emma said not really believing them "Mary Margaret was here to keep me company" Emma explained

"Well thank you" Ingrid smiled

"It was my pleasure" Snow said smiling back, this woman was hiding something, she just didn't know what. But for some reason she felt uncomfortable with leaving her with her daughter alone but she knew that right now she was the stranger in Emma's life not that woman, so she decided to be smart about it and butt out "I should go, you seem to…"

"No please" Ingrid said quickly "you can stay"

"I…"

"You were here first" Ingrid added quickly "and we could use some company" she smiled as she pointed at her and Emma

"Sure Mary" Emma smiled back "stay"

"Ok" Snow said as she sat down once again, if her daughter wanted her to stay then she wasn't going anywhere

"So what were you guys talking about" Ingrid asked

"Mary Margaret was telling me about her work" Emma said "she's a teacher"

"Oh that must be fun" Ingrid said "I love kids"

"Me too" Snow added, she still couldn't shake the feeling that this woman was lying about something, she could feel the false tone ringing in everything she said, what she couldn't understand was why Emma didn't, her daughter had a sixth sense about this things

"I used to be Emma's foster mom" Ingrid said in an attempt to explain her previous statement, she could tell from the look on Snows face that the woman was on to her

"You already told me that" Snow said, she didn't like the woman constantly remaining her that she had been part of Emma's childhood, something Snow had wanted to be since the second she knew of Emma's existence

"I…"

"She had a lot of kids in her house" Emma said coming to Ingrid's defense, she had sensed the hostility on Mary Margaret's voice and she really didn't like that "but for some reason we bonded more than the other kids"

"Well that reason is obvious" Ingrid smiled "if you had met this girl as a kid you would understand, she was just so, so easy to fall in love with" she said and smiled at the look that took over Snow's face. She wanted to rub it in, she wanted to show Snow that she had more right to be Emma's family then her, Snow didn't deserve her, she didn't even want her

"I'm sure…"

"She was hard to reach" Ingrid continued wanting to hurt Snow farther "she had been hurt a lot in her other homes, but once I got inside those walls, well…she was just the most amazing kid I ever met" she smiled looking at Emma, but keeping her eye on Snow who by now had tears in her eyes

Snow didn't understand why this woman was telling her this things but she did know one thing, the woman wanted to hurt her, which could only mean one thing, this woman knew who she was, this woman knew she was Emma's mother and that scared her, it scared her because her daughter was in danger and with Emma not knowing who Snow really was there was no way she could protect her

"You were the best foster mother I ever had" Emma added "the only one worthy of calling family" she smiled and Snow felt the tears coming out of her eyes, and as much as she wanted to control them she couldn't, what Emma had said had finally managed to break her completely "is everything alright Mary Margaret" Emma asked as she saw tears in the woman's eyes

"I…I…"

"Are you ok" Emma said as she attempted to get closer to her, feeling an urge to protect the woman in front of her "do you…"

"I have to go" Snow said quickly, she needed some air

"Why?" Emma asked a little disappointed, she was growing fond of the woman by now

"I…I have something I need to take care of" she said and ran out of the room, she needed air, she needed to put some distance between that woman and her, and most of all she needed to find Regina and tell her what she had just found out

"What was that all about" Emma asked as she watched Mary Margaret disappear

"I really don't know" Ingrid said with a fake smile, this had been better then she thought

"She seemed really upset" Emma said with a sad tone

"She most have known someone from a similar situation to yours" Ingrid said quietly "maybe that's why she got upset"

"Maybe" Emma said quickly, even though she knew that probably wasn't true, the look that had taken over the woman's eyes had been way deeper than that, it had been the saddest look Emma had seen in her life

"So are you ready to get out of here" Ingrid asked, wanting to change the subject

"Yes" Emma said distractedly "you know how much I hate hospitals"

"Dr. Whale said we could leave whenever you wanted to" Ingrid smiled "and I already rented a house, so…"

"You didn't have to do that" Emma said snapping from her thoughts "we could have stayed at the Inn"

"We could have" Ingrid said "but I know you Emma" she smiled "and you'll be staying here for more than a week"

"I'm not…"

"Trust me sweetheart" Ingrid said as she pushed a hair away from her face "it's easier to stay away from him if you didn't know him, now that you do…"

"He's better off without me" she defended herself

"We'll see" Ingrid said with a smile "I already rented it and I'm sure you'll love it"

"Well thank you" Emma smiled, not knowing what else to say

"Like I've already told you Emma, I love you" she smiled "and I already lost you once, I'm not planning on losing you again, it hurts too much"

"I don't want to lose you either" Emma said as she pulled the woman into a hug "I'm so tired of being alone"

"As long as I live Emma" Ingrid said pulling her closer "you'll never be alone again" she smiled "now what do you say we get out of here" she asked

"I would love that"

"Good, let's go sweetheart" she said and smiled, the more time passed the more Emma became hers and the best part was that she was breaking Snows heart in the process, just like Snow had broken her little girls heart when she decided to replace her.

* * *

Snow ran out of Emma's room with tears in her eyes. The things that woman had said broke her heart, and even though she was grateful that Emma had had someone growing up, she couldn't help but feel jealous about it. She should have been there for Emma, her daughter should have grown up on a castle as the princess she was meant to be, her daughter should have had her and Charming as parents, not that woman.

"Snow" David said as he grabbed her arm "what's wrong" he asked

"David" Snow said as she attempted to pull her arm away from him "I have to go" she said

"Snow wait"

"I need some air" she said "and I need to talk to Regina"

"Snow what happened" he asked growing impatient

"I have to go" she said "stay with her, we'll talk latter"

"Snow…"

"Don't leave her" she said and disappeared out of the hospital

She then took a deep breath, she needed to calm herself quickly, because as much as she wanted to crawl in her bed and cry she couldn't. She couldn't do that because she needed to find Regina and tell her what had happened. She didn't know who that Ingrid was, but she did know one thing, that woman knew she was Emma's mother, which meant she knew about magic, and that scared the hell out of her

"Regina" she yelled as she knocked on the woman's door "Regina"

"Snow what is it"

"She knows" Snow said "she knows"

"Who knows what" Regina asked a little confused

"Ingrid" Snow explains "she knows everything, she…" Snow paused as she looked at Regina's face "you already knew that" she stated, the lack of shock on Regina's face made it more than clear that the woman already knew

"I suspected it" Regina said

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of your reaction" Regina defended herself "we can't let that woman know we are on to her"

"I…"

"Snow…"

"How did you know" Snow asked

"Henry and I suspected it" Regina explained "I'm good at telling when people are lying to me, and that woman was" she added "and plus, the fact that she found Emma through a private detective doesn't add up"

"What do you mean?"

"She says her private detective found Emma while she was in New York, which means Emma was living with Henry" Regina explained "so how does that woman know Emma gave Henry up for adoption when at the time her private detective found Emma, your daughter believed she had raised Henry, not given him up"

"That's true" Snow said

"How did you find out" Regina asked "and why are you crying"

"I was with Emma in her room and that woman came in" Snow said with tears in her eyes "we started talking and the way she talked about Emma made me feel like she was trying to tell me that she knew Emma more than I did"

"Snow…"

"Everything she told me was as if she wanted to hurt me, as if she wanted to prove to me that she knew Emma, as if she should be Emma's mother instead of me" she cried

"Snow…"

"And the worst part is that she might be right" she said "she..."

"Snow you are Emma's mother" Regina interrupted "you…"

"I left her" Snow said

"You wanted to save her" Regina added

"I left her more than once" Snow said "I left her when she was a baby and then I left her when…"

"She forgave you for that" Regina defended "if she didn't then she would have pushed you away a long time ago"

"She did"

"Snow…"

"She pushed me out of her walls a long time ago" Snow cried "I was just to busy to notice"

"You'll get her back"

"She looks at me like I'm a stranger" Snow cried, not believing Regina's words

"That's because right now you are a stranger Snow" Regina added "she doesn't know who you are"

"I gave up on her Regina" Snow cried "I gave up on her"

"What are you talking about Snow" she asked a little confused at the change of subject

"When she knew I was her mother I gave up on her"

"Snow"

"And the worst part was that she was ok with it" Snow cried "she went around town as if nothing happened, as if what I did to her didn't hurt her, but..."

"Snow… "

"I hurt her" she cried "I hurt her and I'm scared" she admitted "I'm scared that with that woman back in her life..."

"Snow Emma loves you" Regina said attempting to calm the woman now

"She shouldn't"

"Snow"

"What if we bring back her memories and she doesn't want me" she asked "what if she realizes that Ingrid is better than me. What if..."

"Let's go one step at the time" Regina interrupted "let's not jump to conclusions"

"You think she might reject me" Snow asked "you..."

"You hurt her" Regina said "but she loves you Snow, you are her mother"

"That doesn't..."

"After everything my mother did to me I still loved her" Regina said with pain in her voice "and trust me she did way more then you"

"But there's a difference between your mother and I" Snow said with a sad tone

"Of course there is Snow, you are nothing like my mother… You are..."

"She raised you" Snow interrupted "I didn't"

"Snow..."

"And if anything that woman had told us it's true, she raised Emma"

"Snow..."

"She has the advantage"

"She also cursed you, that..."

"We have no proof of that" Snow said with a defeated tone

"We will" Regina said with determination in her voice "I took her from you once Snow and now it's time for me to give her back to you"

"Regina"

"Have a little faith Snow" Regina smiled "we will get her back".

Snow looked at her and smiled back. Wishing she could trust Regina's words to be true at the moment, because finding proof would be the only way to win her daughter back.

* * *

David watched Snow run out of the hospital, he knew she was hurting and he wished for nothing more than to be next to her, but his daughter needed him more, and Snow had made him promise not to leave her alone.

So he took a deep breath, and got into the room, he couldn't help the jealousy that took over him at seeing Emma with that woman, but he tried to let it go. The truth was that since the second he had placed Emma on that wardrobe twenty-eight years ago he had wished for her to have this. He had wished for his daughter to have a family, to have a home but now that this so called family was with his little girl he couldn't help but wish it was him and not her

"Hello" he said interrupting the two woman. Emma was already on her feet "going somewhere" he asked even though he knew Whale had released her a few minutes ago

"Yes" Emma said with a smile "the doctor cleared me"

"Oh" David smiled "I'm so happy to hear that"

"You just missed your wife" Emma said, thinking he was here looking for her

"Yes I saw her on the way out" David said "she seemed upset" he added

"That would be my fault" Ingrid said, speaking for the first time "I got carried away and told her about Emma's life and she got a little upset" she added "we just don't know why"

"Well Sn…Mary Margaret has been a little emotional recently" he said in an attempt to cover his wife's actions

"It's ok" Emma smiled "we get it"

"What did you tell her" David asked desperately wanting to know a little bit of his daughters past, even if it was painful enough to bring Snow to tears

"Well I was telling your wife how even though Emma suffered a lot in her life, I found a way to get through those walls and force her to see me as family" Ingrid said smiling at Emma, but also at the pain in David's eyes, he didn't deserve to suffer as much as Snow did, since in her opinion he was a better father then she was a mother, but still, she needed both of Emma's parents away from her and this was the only way to push them

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Emma" David said as he pushed his emotions back

"No I'm sorry you had to hear that" Emma said quickly, not really understanding why Ingrid was telling those things to this people

"No it's alright" David said

"My life wasn't that bad" she said, not wanting the man in front of her to feel sorry for her, she hated to have people feel that way towards her "like everyone, it had its ups and downs" she added

"Well I'm glad you had Ingrid here to make the downs better" David smiled

"Me too" Emma said smiling at Ingrid, who couldn't help but feel disappointed at the way David had turned the conversation

"But I'm not here for my wife" David said changing the conversation completely "I'm here because I'm the sheriff of this town and I need to ask you some questions" he added in an all business tone

"Anything" Emma said a little nervous, had she ran into something

"It's nothing to worry about" David said as he watched the worry on his daughters face

"I just wanted to ask you if you have the insurance of your car"

"Oh"

"Yeah like I said, nothing to worry about" he smiled

"I don't have insurance" Emma said smiling back "is the damage that bad" she asked

"Well…"

"How long until its ready to go" she asked "I mean you do have a mechanic here don't you"

"Yes, Marco is taking care of it right now, but he wanted to know if you were insured first"

"No" Emma said

"That's alright" he smiled "I'll let him know"

"David" Emma said "I mean Sheriff"

"David's fine" he smiled

"When will it be ready" she asked

"I don't really know" he said "but he did mentioned he'll need about two weeks" he added, he knew it was a long shot since his daughter was as stubborn as Snow, but if keeping Emma's car hostage could buy them another week and that's just what he needed to do

"Why so much" Ingrid asked, she knew what David was doing and she wasn't going to let him get away with it so easily

"That's something I can't tell you" he said quickly, he couldn't help but feel like the woman was trying to make him look bad in front of his daughter, he just couldn't understand why "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Emma said "Ingrid already rented a house, so a few more days won't be that bad" she added

"She rented a house" David asked a little surprised

"Yes" Ingrid said "I didn't want Emma to be at a hotel" she explained

"That's great" David said with a forced smile "we hope you stay here for as long as you want"

"Thank you" Emma smiled

"You are welcome" David added _please stay_ he thought as he walked out of the room, he couldn't help but feel strange about Ingrid, that woman was hiding something and he wouldn't rest until he knew what that something was.

He got out his phone and called Snow, he desperately wanted to know how she was doing, the words Ingrid had said about his little girls childhood had broken his heart and he knew they had broken Snows heart as well, he needed to find his wife and hug her, he needed to hug the only person how could understand his pain "Snow"

"Charming what's wrong" she said hearing the pain in his voice "where are you" she asked

"I'm leaving the hospital" he said in a shaky tone "that woman rented a house" he said

"What" Snow asked a little alarmed

"She rented a house" he said "for her and Emma, and then she told me about how she took care of her and…"

"She knows David" Snow said "she knows"

"She knows what" he asked

"She knows we are Emma's parents"

"How"

"I don't know, but we have to find out" she said

"Where are you" he asked

"On my way to the dinner" she said "Red went over there to warn the people not to do or mention anything to Emma until she regains her memories"

"See you there" he said "and Snow"

"Yes"

"We are going to get her back" he said "I promise"

"I hope so" she said and Charming felt his heart break a little more, Snow had lost her faith and without her faith, he didn't know how they would ever get their daughter back

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it...  
And thank you so much for giving this story a chance, you guys are the best!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter, hope you like it as much as I do  
For does of you who like Snows suffering, I'm sure you'll enjoy this  
chapter a lot (sorry for does of you who don't, but there would be a lot  
of Snows suffering in the future) anyway hope you like it and like I've said a  
thousand times, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing  
Thanks for all your support you are the best fans ever!**

* * *

Chapter 12

David ran to the dinner, he needed to get there as soon as possible. What Snow had said over the phone was something that got him a little nervous. Could it really be that Ingrid knew who they were, could it be that the woman his daughter mentioned to be the only family she ever had, knew Emma was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, their daughter. If all that was true then things were far worse than he thought. Because if that woman knew Emma's identity then that meant she was here for something else and not to just make Emma happy

"David" Snow said as he opened the door to the dinner "you got here faster than I thought"

"Well I think things got out of control" he said "so how do you know she knows" he asked going straight to the point

"After she told me about Emma growing up and how she had been the only one to be there for her, I suspected it" Snow explained

"She did the same thing with me" David said in a broken tone, the things that woman had said broke his heart

"Then I went to Regina and she told me she had the same suspicion, and Henry too so…"

"How do we stop her" he asked

"That I don't know" Snow said in a defeated tone

"The first thing we have to do is make sure she doesn't suspect us" Regina said interrupting their conversation "if she's on to us then it would just make things harder"

"And how do you suggest we do that" David asked "because I'm not going to stand here and watch that woman take her away from us"

"Of course not" Regina said "that would just make Ingrid more suspicious"

"I don't understand then…"

"If you don't fight…if you stand here and pretend like nothing has happened then she would know something is wrong" Regina explained "what you guys need to do is be next to Emma, try to keep Ingrid away from her, that way Ingrid wont suspect and you might bring Emma's memories back"

"So you are saying we should be next to Emma" Snow asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Regina said

"But what if she doesn't want to be next to us" Snow asked once again, broken, she would never get used to her daughter not knowing who they were

"She doesn't know who you are" Regina said "or what she thinks you did to her, she doesn't know you are her parents and right now that's just what we need" she added and regretted it the second she saw the expression on their faces "I'm sorry that's not…"

"You're right" Snow said "the fact that she doesn't know who we are will make it easier for us to get close to her"

"Snow" David said in a broken voice

"It worked the first time" Snow said with a sad smile "we became best friends when she didn't know who I was, we can be that again"

"You'll have to be" Regina said "in the mean time I'll be looking for the spell that woman used on you, because knowing your daughter we'll need prove"

"Prove of what, once she remembers everything will be fine" David said

"Once she remembers she'll need prove that you were cursed because without that proof…"

"She'll think everything that curse made us say was real" David finished for her

"Unfortunately yes" Regina said with a sad tone

"So Regina you get the proof and we try to bring her memories back" Snow said

"Yes" Regina smiled

"I can help you" Belle said

"That's ok" Regina said, she always felt uncomfortable with Belle, she knew the woman had already forgotten her for what she had done to her, but Regina would never forget herself

"I already know the spell that was used" Belle said "and I think I might know how to find proof" she added

"Fine, Belle's with me" she said

"So it's settled then" Snow said

"Yes"

"Everyone else" she added "act like we are a normal town, Emma can be a little blind when she doesn't want to accept things but we can't take our chances"

"I want to kill that woman" Grumpy said

"Me too" Red added

"We all do but we'll have to wait" David said quickly "right now she's the only person Emma trusts and hurting that woman would only push her away"

"Yes that's true" Snow said in a sad tone, she missed does days when she was the only person her daughter trusted. She missed does days when she was Mary Margaret, Emma's roommate and best friend

* * *

Hook had been on his ship since the second they told him Emma was ok but she had lost her memory, for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to walk into her room and see the blankness in her eyes when she saw his face, he had gone through that once when she was in New York and that had been painful enough. That's why he left, that's why he had ran out of the hospital as soon as he made sure she was ok.

He had already lost her once and he didn't want to lose her again. So his plan was to wait here until she was back, he knew that was the cowards way out, but he just couldn't bear to lose her again.

"Hook" a voice interrupted his thought "Hook" the voice repeated and by now he knew it was Henry, so he got up and walked to meet the boy "I knew you'll be here" Henry smiled

"Hello lad" he said "how are you doing"

"She's doing ok" Henry said, knowing that's what the pirate really wanted to know

"Henry…"

"Why did you run" the boy asked

"I…I…"

"Why did you go" he asked again

"I just can't bear to lose her again" he explained "not seeing the recognition in her eyes was painful enough the first time, I don't want to go through that again"

"Losing you was painful for her the first time too" Henry said with strength in his voice, he was tired of people running away from his mother. His father had been the first and he wasn't there to stop him, he wasn't about to let Hook do the same thing

"Henry…"

"She needs you" Henry said "she needs both of us"

"I…"

"You can't give up now Killian, you can't"

"Lad I…"

"When we brought her to the hospital you told me my mom and you had many things in common and that one of those things was that you were survivors and that you never stopped fighting, so why are you stopping now?" he challenged

"Because I can't bear the thought of her not knowing how I am" he said

"And you can bear the thought of her remembering everything and knowing you gave up on her, knowing you weren't there to fight for her, to bring her back"

"I…"

"She needs us" he said "and just like you didn't let me give up on the hospital, I'm not going to let you give up now"

"You're right" Hook said as she felt determination take over him, he couldn't give up on her now, he loved her too much for that, he had lost her once and he wasn't going to lose her again, no matter the cost "how old are you" he asked, that kid acted way older then he was supposed to

"Twelve" Henry smiled "but I've been told I act way older"

"That you do lad" he said with a smile "so what's the plan" he asked "how are we going to get her back"

"We are going to Granny's" Henry said

"I'm not hungry" Hook said quickly

"I'm bringing Emma to Granny's and you pirate are coming with us" he said and just like that he got up and walked to the shore "give me like thirty minutes and go there, I'll introduce you as my only friend" he smiled

"Only friend" Hook asked a little confused

"The only reason she stayed last time was because she thought I was lonely" Henry explained

"If you are lonely then why would I be your friend" Hook challenged

"Because if my only friend is an adult then I couldn't be lonelier" Henry smiled

"You're smart" Hook smiled "wonder where you got that from"

"Well I've been told my mother bested you more than once" the kid said with a smile and disappeared

"That she did lad" he smiled as he watched him go, that kid was too much like his mother for his own good.

* * *

Ingrid opened the door to her beautiful house. She had gone to Rumpelstiltskin and rented the house from him. Even though she had rented this house a few months ago, she had made him promise that he would tell anyone who asked that she had just rented the place, in other circumstances she would have never trusted the Dark One to keep that secret, but given the deal they had, she did

"So Emma do you like it" she asked as Emma walked through the doors

"It's amazing" Emma said looking around "how did you find such a beautiful place in such short notice" she asked, the place was just amazing, it looked big enough and the view was something Emma had wanted her whole life, it was near the beach

"Well apparently everyone here has their own place already, and for some reason, this place wasn't taken"

"People here most be crazy" Emma said with a smile on her face "but I guess it's good, that way we can have it" she smiled even more "even if it's only for a few weeks" she added realizing what she had said

"Whatever you say sweetheart"

"What's that supposed to mean" Emma asked sensing the sarcasm in her voice

"I know you Emma" Ingrid smiled "and like I said before, you plan to stay longer than two weeks"

"We'll see about that" Emma challenged

"You've only meet the kid for what, a day and you are already falling in love with him"

"I'm not" Emma said but before she could defend herself any longer someone knocked on her door "who is that"

"Well I only know of two people that know about this place" Ingrid said with a smile, she knew it was Henry and she liked that, the last thing she wanted was for Emma to lose her son, she loved her too much for that

"And who are they" Emma asked as she walked towards the door

"Well the guy I rented it to and…"

"Henry" Emma smiled as she opened the door

"Henry" Ingrid said with a wide smile

"Good to see you out of the hospital Emma" Henry smiled

"Good to be out" she smiled back "want to come in"

"Well I was hoping we could grab something to eat, I'm starving" he said, not really wanting to see the place his mom was going to stay with that woman, it just hurt too much knowing his mother didn't see the loft as her home now, he didn't want to see the place she saw as home now

"Sure" Emma said "were do you want to go" she asked

"Well the only place we can go" he said "Granny's"

"Right" Emma smiled "the one in front of the hotel" she asked

"Yes"

"Alright" she said "Ingrid are you coming" she asked the blond who had been staring at the two of them since they started talking, it just felt so weird to her that the girl she had raised for a few months was already a mother

"No" Ingrid said "you two go"

"Come on" Emma said with a smile "you should join us"

"There's something I need to take care of" Ingrid smiled "but I'll catch up on desert"

"What do you have to do" Emma asked

"Work sweetheart"

"I thought you were in vacation" Emma challenged

"I never get vacation" Ingrid smiled "if I do then the other realtors steal my clients" she added more for Henry's sake then Emma's, she could tell the kid was getting suspicious

"Right you can't let Annette win for a change" Emma smiled

"Right" Ingrid said, smiling at the fact that Emma remembered the woman she was at war with at work

"She's still there" Emma asked, it had been years

"Of course she is" Ingrid said "that woman's a fighter" she smiled

"It's not a fight when you win all the time" Emma said

"Go" Ingrid smiled "the kids starving" she said as Henry stared at the two woman, their talk was just so easy, he had never seen Emma talking with someone like that, not even Mary Margaret

"Right, sorry kid" Emma said

"It's ok" he smiled "let's go" he said as both him and Emma left the house.

Ingrid watched them leave with a smile on her face, she knew the kid was suspicions and that he might not trust her at all but with time she knew she'll win his heart, just like she did Emma's.

* * *

Snow watch her daughter walking towards the dinner with Henry right next to her and she couldn't help but smile, at least her daughter had managed to remember who Henry was. She knew the boy would have been devastated if she didn't, but the fact that she did made her a little uncomfortable. Because if Emma only remembered Henry then that could mean two things, either Ingrid did love her daughter in some way and she didn't want Emma to forget her son, or Emma had something to do with forgetting everyone in town, either way those two options broke her heart, because those options could only mean one thing, she had lost her daughter either way.

"Snow are you ok" Red asked as she saw her best friend trembling

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok" she asked "you are shaking"

"I'm fine" Snow said

"What is it" David asked "what's wrong"

"Why did she remember Henry" Snow asked, she knew it was a selfish thing to say but she just couldn't help herself

"I…I don't know" David said, he really hadn't thought about that

"Maybe she wanted to forget" Snow said "maybe she…"

"Snow stop" David said "you are getting too worked up over this, Emma would never…"

"Want to forget us" she said "and why would she want to remember us, the only thing we've done is hurt her" she added "and even if she had nothing to do with losing her memories then that means that Ingrid does love her"

"Snow…"

"If that woman didn't take Henry away from her then that means she really does care for her" she said interrupting her "and if she does then, we lost… we lost…"

"We won't lose" David said "even if what you said its true, Emma is our daughter" he added "and the only way I'll lose her if is someone takes my life"

"David…"

"If that woman wants to take her away from us then she'll have to kill me" he said "because that's the only way she'll get her"

"David…"

"Emma trusted you more when she came to town, I think we should stick to that" he said "I'll go help Regina"

"No" Snow said "don't go"

"We can't waste time" he said "she's got you and Henry, Regina might use my help"

"She's also got me mate" Hook said as he walked into the dinner "but I think I should go with you" he added, he wasn't going to give up on Emma but he still couldn't bear the thought of having her not knowing who he was again, so he was going to help her father bring her back "what do you have in mind" he asked

"The woman rented a house" David said "she told Emma that it was so that she wouldn't have to sleep at the Inn, I think it's something else"

"We should search her house" Hook said

"If she's hiding something we'll find it there" David added "Henry already told me where it is"

"So let's go" Hook said as she watched Emma and Henry coming closer "after you"

"David…"

"Snow I'll find something, you stay here" he said

"She doesn't want me" Snow said in a defeated tone

"Be her friend Snow" David said "it's time for you to be Mary Margaret, she loved Mary Margaret"

"It's so hard to be Mary Margaret with her when I know I'm Snow White, her mother" Snow said in a broken voice

"I know" David said "but it's the only way" he added "and you have to be strong Snow, do it for her and do it for Neal" he placed a kiss on his sons forehead "we owe it to them to save our family" he smiled

"You're right" Snow said "I don't know what's happened to me lately"

"You've lost your faith" David said

"Well it's time to get it back" Snow answered with a smile

"That's the Snow I married" he smiled "come one, bring her back"

"I'll try"

"Let's go mate" Hook said as he watched Emma and Henry enter the dinner, both smiling mischievously and slipped out of the dinner before Henry could noticed he was there

"So where do you want to sit kid" Emma asked as she walked into the dinner

"Where ever you want" Henry said as he made eye contact with his grandmother, he knew she wanted them to sit with her, but he didn't want to make Emma uncomfortable

"Well I don't think that really matters" Emma said "people would be staring at us where ever we sit right" she added, she felt a little uncomfortable, with having people stare at her where ever she went

"What do you mean" Henry said as he looked up and saw everyone from the dinner staring at them "oh that" he smiled "we don't really get new people in this town"

"I can tell" she smiled "well why don't we go to the back" Emma said "make it harder for them to look" she added

"Sure" Henry said, as he gave everyone a death glare, they were doing the opposite of what they were supposed to do, they were making Emma uncomfortable

"You don't think that would stop them, do you" Emma asked

"No" Henry smiled "but we can try"

"Let's go" Emma smiled

Snow had been staring at the interaction for a while, not knowing how to get close to mother and son, but knowing she had to, she felt Red give her a small push "go" she said "just say hi" she encouraged

"Right" Snow said with a smile as she came forward, holding Neal closer to her, for some reason he just made her feel calmer "Hi" she said as she got closer to the pair

"Oh hey" Emma said with a smile, she really was growing fond of that woman and she didn't know why "how are you doing" she asked, remembering how the woman had ran out of the hospital

"I'm…I…"

"You ran out of the hospital" Emma said "was it something we said" she asked

"No" Snow said too quickly, telling Emma everything she needed to know "I…"

"Is that your kid" Emma asked with a smile, the woman had changed the subject many times at the hospital to keep Emma from feeling uncomfortable, she figured she'd returned the favor

As if by magic, the second Neal heard Emma talking about him, he lifted his head and attempted to throw himself at Emma

"Oh" Emma said a little surprised, she had never really been good with kids "hey little guy" she smiled as she caught him before he could fall on the floor "what's up"

"I'm so sorry" Snow said as she got close to her daughter "I don't know…"

"Its fine" Emma said with a smile

"He's usually not like this" Snow said

"It's ok" Emma smiled once again "hey little guy" she smiled "oh god he looks just like David" she laughed, the kid was the split image of his father "well except for your hair of course and eyes" she added with a smile towards the woman in front of her, a smile that quickly disappeared when she saw the sadness that once again took over the woman's eyes "well hey, maybe when you have a girl she'll look just like you" she smiled and gave her the baby back, she couldn't help but feel like she had said the wrong thing "well I got to go" she said quickly "the kids hungry" she added and just like that she went straight to the booth, she couldn't help but feel that every word that got out of her mouth just managed to hurt the woman in front of her and for some reason she hated herself for that

Snow watch her daughter with tears in her eyes "she does" she mumbled, to answer Emma's comment, because it was true, even though Emma had Charming's hair and eyes, her daughter looked a lot like her, just like Neal did Charming "please come back to me" she said in a sad tone "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry"

* * *

Emma and Henry chatted throughout the whole meal, the kid was telling her everything about his life and she couldn't help but smile at everything he told her, until he started talking about that fairytale book of his "Henry can we just cut it with the book crap" she smiled

"It's not crap" Henry defended, even though he couldn't help but smile, Emma had used the same word as she did when he had first told him about the book "and deep inside you know it" he smiled

"I…"

"Come on" Henry said "you…"

"Kid I'm not in any fairytales" she said "I'm a real person"

"So are they" he said

"Sure they are" she added "and anyway where's your book" she asked

"At home, why" he said

"Well you did mentioned you wanted me to see it" she said with a smile, it wouldn't hurt to lead him on would it, that way she could get more time with him

"So you do want to see it" he challenged

"Well, No" she said quickly "I just thought you wanted me to see it"

"You don't have to do that you know"

"Do what" she asked

"Act like you don't care" he said "I know you do"

"Henry…"

"Why don't we go get it" he said

"I don't think your mother would want me to go to your house, she wasn't really welcoming the first time" she said "and plus we are waiting for Ingrid"

"Call her and tell her not to come" Henry said quickly

"Henry" Emma said "I know you don't like her but she's…"

"Family" Henry said and he heard a small whimper leave his grandmothers mouth, even though she covered it with a cough, Henry knew she had been listening to their conversation and he knew Emma's comment had hurt her

"Yes" Emma said "she is and if you…"

"I get it" he said "but call her and tell her we can go for ice cream later" he said "please I really want you to see my book" he said

"Henry…"

"My mom's at work" he said "it's now or never"

"Kid…"

"I'll tell her were you went" Snow said with a friendly smile

"I…"

"Go with him" she said "before you know it he'll stop wanting to spend time with you" she said with some pain in her voice

"I…fine" Emma said "can you tell her I'll see her at our house" she smiled and Snow felt like she had been slapped, she hated the fact that Emma had called another place her home

"S…Sure"

"Thanks" Emma smiled "you win kid, let's go"

"Come on" he smiled and walked to the door, but before they got out he ran into Hook and his grandfather "Hi Killian" he said with a smile

"Hello lad" he said smiling back, but keeping his eyes away from Emma's

"Where were you" he asked "I thought we were going to have lunch together"

"That's your friend" Emma said skeptically, when Henry told her he wanted her to meet his friend, she had a much younger boy in mind

"Yes, this is Killian" Henry said with a little disappointment in his voice, where the hell had the pirate been

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan" Hook said as he got closer to her "Killian Jones" he smiled, even though that smile never reached his eyes, how many times would he have to introduce himself to her

"Call me Emma" she smiled as she looked onto his eyes "have we met" she asked and Hook felt his heart feel with hope, could it be that his Swan knew who he was, could it be that she didn't want to forget him as much as he didn't want to be forgotten .

* * *

 **Well what do you think?  
Do you think Emma would remember Hook?  
What do you think David and Hook found at Ingrid's home?  
And do you think Snow will be able to handle herself once she saw Ingrid again, we all know how impulsive Snow can be  
Let me know what you think I'll post soon **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is a new chapter, its shorter then I wanted it to be but I wanted to post as  
soon as possible  
hope you like it and I'll post soon!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Hook and David left the dinner once Emma and Henry came in, both of them wanted to stay with Emma and chat but they knew that going over to the house she was sharing with Ingrid was way more important

"Do you think we'll find something there mate" Hook asked, attempting to start a conversation, that way both man couldn't be plagued by their thoughts

"I hope so" David said

"You don't sound so sure" Hook answered a little surprised, if there was something he had always admire about the Charming's it was their ability to keep hope no matter what, but lately it seemed like they had lost hope altogether "is something wrong mate" he asked

"No it's just that if we don't find something, then I'm afraid we've lost her" he answered with pain in his voice

"That doesn't sound like you" Hook said "what happened to the hopeful mate I helped saved in Neverland?" he asked "if there is something I've always admired from you two is your ability to stay hopeful no matter what"

"You're right" he said "it's just that with Emma we seem to be late all the time" he answered with pain on his voice "come on, let's go"

"David…"

"We don't have time for this" he said a little frustrated, the last thing he wanted to do was have the pirate comfort him, he didn't want it and he didn't deserve it, they had broken their daughters heart and in his opinion they deserved everything that was happening to them, curse or no curse. They had done everything wrong when it came to Emma and the things Henry had said was something that had been haunting him for a while, why hadn't they done for Emma what they did for Neal

"Mate that's not true" Hook said "she…"

"She has every right to hate us"

"She doesn't hate you David" Hook corrected "she loves you"

"Hook…"

"That woman loves you more than anything in this world"

"How do you know that" he asked desperately wanting to know how the pirate knew that information

"Because what you told her under the curse hurt her more than anything in the world…"

"That's…"

"It broke her" he said "and that could only mean one thing, she loves you" he finished "she loves you and that's the only thing you'll need to bring her back, you just need to show her"

"Hook…"

"At least that's how I think love works, but you are the experts" he smiled "now let's go before we lose any more time" he said and started walking to make his point

"Hook" David stopped him

"Yes"

"Thanks" he said and walked towards the house her daughter was sharing with that woman

As Hook got closer to the house he noticed all the lights were off and no cars where in the driveway, which meant no body was home "I think we are clear" he said to David and the Prince just gave him a small smile "what are you smiling about" he asked

"Well the last time we did this in this town you ran out with the beans" he said "if you do that again…"

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere this time"

"You better" David said as he opened the door easily "Emma taught me that" he said

"She's resourceful" Hook smiled

"Yeah more than I ever wanted her to be" he said sadly, because it was true, the only thing he and Snow ever wanted for their baby was for her to have a normal childhood, something she clearly didn't have

"I'll check upstairs" Hook said, knowing the man needed some time alone

"Right" David smiled weakly "I'll check down here" he said and started checking before Hook asked anything else.

As he walked through the first floor of the house, he couldn't help but think that this woman had gone through a lot to rent a house where Emma could feel at home. The place was beautiful and it was near a beach, something he remembered Emma telling him a while ago, that she always wanted to live near a beach. He felt tears rolling down from his eyes that woman had done more for Emma in a few hours then what they did in nearly two years and that broke his heart

"David" Hook yelled interrupting his thoughts "mate you have to come see this"

"What is it" David asked as he walked into the room the pirate had been yelling from "what…"

"Look" Hook said pointing to a box

"It's a box" he said

"Look inside" Hook said and as he looked inside the box he felt tears coming down from his eyes, because the first thing he saw was a picture and as much as he wanted to deny it to himself that picture couldn't belong to anyone but Emma. The picture was of a no more than thirteen year old girl with blond hair and does beautiful green eyes that were so much like his that he felt like he was looking in a mirror, but everything else was so much like Snows, her chin, her smile… her smile, he had never seen Emma smile like that, even if it was just a picture he could tell that his daughter was truly happy and that broke his heart, it broke his heart that the first time he had seen his little girl as a girl was through someone else's pictures "she's so beautiful" he said

"She is" he smiled "and she looks so much like your wife" he said

"She does"

"Look at this" Hook said as he handed him a painting that looked like it was made by a the girl in the picture

David held it in his hands like it was his must pride possession, not wanting any harm to come to it, he pulled it closer to him and read what his daughter wrote on the picture and his heart broke even more, like if that was even possible

 _To Ingrid_ he read _the only family I've ever had, thank you for everything, I love you_

"She was telling the truth" he said "she…"

"She was mate" Hook said "at least some of the truth"

"What do you mean" David asked

"You've been living with your daughter for a while, don't you think she would have mentioned her" he asked a little suspicious, he was sure that something had to happen between those two if Emma had failed to mention the woman who claimed to love her so very much

"You think she did something to her" David asked

"Something most have happened" Hook said "your daughter clearly loved that woman"

"That's…"

"Emma doesn't say I love you if she doesn't mean it" Hook said "and you know I'm right"

"True" David said "did you find something else" he asked

"Yes" Hook smiled "look" he said giving him a flyer with Emma's picture on it

"So she looked for her when Emma ran away" David said

"Look at the pictures David" Hook said

"She couldn't be older then thirteen" he said as he compared the wanted poster with the picture he had recently seen of Emma "but…"

"The woman said Emma ran away from her when her meat Neal" Hook said "Emma meet Neal at sixteen and…"

"Emma didn't run away because she found Neal…"

"No she ran away way before" Hook smiled

"Which means, she lied about that" David said "the question is why"

"There is only one way to find out" Hook said

"And what's that" he asked

"We bring her back"

"Who"

"Emma" Hook said "once we bring her memories back we can find out what that woman did and…"

"But that wouldn't help" he said in a broken tone "Emma would still think we said all those things to her, she…"

"This is a start" Hook said

"No" David said as he flipped the box "no I, I can't lose her again I…"

"David" Hook said as he picked a paper that had been on the bottom of the box

"NO"

"Look" he said as he threw the paper in his hands

"What's…" he started but as he read the paper in front of him he felt his anger boiling in "its…'

"A prophecy" Hook said

"I…"

"A prophecy that calls Emma her…"

"Sister" David said

"Her family" Hook corrected because it was now more than obvious to him that the woman wanted Emma as a family no matter what

"I don't understand"

"She wants Emma to be her family…if not like a sister then like…"

"A daughter" David said "that's why she placed a spell on us" he finished as he finally understood "if Emma felt like we didn't love her then she would seek love in someone else"

"Yes" Hook said "what doesn't make sense is that Emma doesn't remember you"

"One step at the time" David said "right now we need to take this and show it to Regina and Snow"

"We can't take it" Hook said "if she sees it gone she'll know we are on to her"

"I don't care" David said "if she suspects something and destroys this then we have no proof and I'm not losing my daughter"

"David…"

"Let's go" David said as he made his way towards the house with the paper on his hand, he didn't take the picture because he didn't want to break Snows heart, she had been through enough for one day

"David" Hook yelled, but the man had already sprinted out of the house and was heading towards Granny's "David wait" he said once they reached the dinner "we should put that back"

"NO" David said "I'm not leaving my only proof with her"

He was about to try once again to change his mind but Henry came into view with a smile on his face and a happy Emma behind him "hello lad" he said smiling back, but keeping his eyes away from Emma's

"Where were you" Henry asked "I thought we were going to have lunch together"

"That's your friend" Emma said skeptically and he couldn't help but smile a little bit, at least her attitude and humor hadn't changed

"Yes, this is Killian" Henry said and he could hear the disappointment in his voice

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan" he said as he got closer to her "Killian Jones" he smiled, even though that smile never reached his eyes, how many times would he have to introduce himself to her

"Call me Emma" she smiled as she looked onto his eyes "have we met" she asked and Hook felt his heart feel with hope, could it be that his Swan knew who he was, could it be that she didn't want to forget him as much as he didn't want to be forgotten .

"I don't…"

"You…never mind, you kind of looked like someone I knew" she said a little shyly, of course she couldn't know this man, even though something inside her told her she did

"I…"

"We have to go" Emma said as she pulled at Henry's arm "right kid"

"Want to come with us Killian" Henry said with a smile, if Emma thought she knew Hook then that could only mean that there was probably something in her memory that remembered Hook and that could be the key to bringing her memories back

"If Ms. Swan doesn't mind" he said in his usual charming voice

"I…"

"Good lad, lets go" Hook said with a smile, the fact that Emma thought she knew him from somewhere could only mean one thing, Emma remembered him in some way and he wasn't about to let the opportunity of brining her memories back pass.

"I don't" Emma started but the two man where already making their way out of the dinner, she started at Killian for a few seconds before walking towards them, she knew him from somewhere, she just didn't know from where, but she intended to find out.

* * *

Snow watched her daughter exit the dinner and pulled Neal closer to her, desperately needing to have one of her children closer to her. She just needed to feel needed and loved and at that moment Neal was the perfect way to get that.

She watched the interaction taking place between Emma and Hook and as much as she wanted to pay attention to what they were talking about she couldn't because the look Charming had on his face broke her heart. She had never seen him so broken, so the second her daughter exited the dinner following Hook and Henry she ran towards him "David what's wrong?" she asked

"Snow…"

"What is it, what did you find" she asked

"I got prove" he said as he attempted to smile, even though it never reached his eyes

"You did" Snow said, not missing the sadness in his eyes

"Yes" he said "look" he gave her the paper they had found, the one that told the prophecy of Emma being Ingrid's sister, or family

Snow read it and she felt the color quickly leave her face, this woman had an agenda and that agenda was making Emma her family, which meant that in the process she had to take Emma away from her real family, away from them "she wants her to be her sister" she said "that's why she casted the spell"

"There's more" David said

"What…"

"She didn't lie" he said "well not completely"

"What do you mean?"

"She did take care of Emma when our daughter was growing up" he said and didn't miss the sadness that took over Snows eyes, he knew she was thinking the same thing, it should have been them "but not for as long as she said"

"I don't understand"

"She took care of Emma until she was about thirteen or fourteen, not seventeen like she said" he explained, deliberately taking the fact that he had found some pictures to prove his point, he didn't want to break her heart more than it already was

"How do you know" she asked, she knew there was more of the story, she knew him to well to know when he was hiding something

"Well…"

"Snow" Red said "she's here" she explained before her friend could kill her for interrupting

"Who…"

"Oh hi" Ingrid said as she came into the dinner "I'm looking for Emma" she smiled "she told me to meet her here with Henry"

"Oh" Granny said with a fake smile as she turned her attention to Snow

"She was here" Snow said with a fake smile "told us to tell you she had to go" she explained as she tried to controlled the urged feeling to punch the woman in the face

"Where did they go" Ingrid asked with a fake smile, she could sense the anger in Snows voice and she didn't really like that, but she figured that with what she had said at the hospital, she deserved it

"I don't know" Snow lied "but she told me to tell you that she'll see you at your house"

"Our house" she said, knowing Snow had deliberately called her Ingrid's house and now Emma's and she wanted Snow to know it was also Emma's house not just hers

"Right" Snow said swallowing her tears and anger "anyway she told me to tell you to meet her there"

"Alright" Ingrid said as she walked towards the door "I'll better get there before she comes home" she smiled and got out of the dinner

Snow watched her go and felt her anger rising, who did this woman think she was to talk to her like that, who gave her the right to break her heart over and over again, she took a deep breath and walked towards the door with determination on her face

"Snow where are you going" David asked as he held her hand

"I'm going to talk to her" she said

"Snow don't…"

"She knows" Snow said "she knows who we are and we know who she is, I'm done pretending" she yelled and before David could stop her she ran out of the dinner towards Ingrid "YOU KNOW" she yelled

Ingrid pretended not to hear and kept walking, but before she could disappear Snow held her hand

"You know" Snow said with determination as she turned her around forcefully

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about" Ingrid said as she pulled her arm away from Snows strong grip

"You do" Snow said "so cut the crab and tell me what you want" she asked

"I'm sorry Mary Marg…"

"Snow" she interrupted "Snow White" she said a little louder and smiled when wave of shock hit the woman's eyes

"That's imposi…"

"Like I said, cut the crab Ingrid" Snow interrupted, clearly growing tiered with the woman's attempt at ignorance "I know you know, so why don't we cut to the chaise and you tell me what the hell it is that you want from my daughter"

"To give her the family you never did" Ingrid said in irritation and even though it wasn't in her plans to reveal her identity so quickly, she was glad she did, this way she can stop going around faking ignorance

"What…"

"She deserves a family" Ingrid yelled "she deserves to be happy and that's what I'm here for"

"You…"

"You have been pushing her away since the second you got her back" Ingrid said in irritation "I'm not going to go over the details because I'm sure you know them" she paused "I came here looking for her and what I found was a broken little girl attempting to earn her parents love, your love"

"You cursed us" Snow yelled as tears started to roll down her eyes "you made her forget us you…"

"I didn't do that" she said

"You did" Snow said "you…"

"I helped you said what you needed to say Snow" Ingrid said with a small smile "I helped you get rid of the daughter you never wanted, you never signed up for a twenty-eight year old you signed up for a baby"

"That's a lie" Snow yelled "I love my daughter, I…"

"You have a pretty messed up way of showing it" Ingrid yelled back "you replaced her as soon as you had the chance"

"That's not true" David said as he finally found his voice and came to his wife's aid "we would never replace her"

"Nobody blames you for wanting a second chance Snow" she said ignoring David "nobody blames you for wanting to be a mother"

"I was a mother" Snow said angrily "I am her mother"

"It was the timing that was wrong" Ingrid said ignoring her resent comment "you lost her and got pregnant what a second later" she asked with a fake smile "after telling her she wasn't enough in Neverland, after promising that it was YOUR job to make her stop feeling like a lost girl, after…"

"Stop" David said as he watch his wife's heart breaking "Stop"

"I stopped adopting when I lost her" Ingrid said "the second she ran away I spent the rest of my days looking for her, what did you do" she asked

"We…"

"Nothing" she answered for them "you watched her go with Henry as you were dragged into the Enchanted Forest and what did you do to get back to her" she asked

"We…"

"You got pregnant" she answered again "so don't tell me you didn't replace her, don't you dare…"

"We didn't…"

"Oh come on" Ingrid yelled in frustration, David was as stubborn as his wife "the only reason you came back was because you wanted to save your baby, the one you truly loved"

"We love her" David said "more than anything in the world and you won't get away with this, we…"

"How do you know" Snow asked as she regained her voice "how do you know all of this how…"

"She told me" Ingrid said "the day you kicked her out of your house she told me"

"We didn't do that, your spell did" Snow yelled

"She came to me crying" Ingrid said "begging me to help her forget, thanking me for always being there for her, she…"

"She didn't know what you did" Snow said

"I don't think it'll matter" Ingrid said "since she was the one that asked me to do it" she smiled

"She asked you to curse us" David asked in disbelieve, Emma would never do that

"No" Ingrid said "she asked to forget you" she smiled "and when I whipped her memories of you, I saw what truly hurt her and it turns out my curse had nothing to do with it, you broke her even before my curse" she said, her smile getting bigger "so thank you, thank you for bringing her back to me" she finished and before Snow or David could say anything else she disappeared out of thin air, leaving them broken on the floor as they repeated on their minds everything she had just said

"Snow" David said

"She's right" Snow cried "she's right" she got up from the floor and sprinted to her house, she needed to get out of that place, she needed to crawl in a ball on her bed and cry, she had lost her daughter, she had lost her Emma

Ingrid got to the house and ran towards her room, now that Snow and Charming knew who she was she needed to make sure her evidence was hidden, she wouldn't want them to get their hands into something that could help them get their daughter back

She opened the door and froze, her room was a mess, someone had clearly been there, she ran to the box and looked for the only paper that would prove she was guilty, as she looked for everything in the box, the color left her face, the prophecy was gone, it was gone and she was sure who might be responsible for that, she needed to do something before Emma found out.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it  
Please review I love to hear what you guys think  
Like I've said your reviews are what keep this story going  
thanks again and have a great day!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is a new chapter hope you like it as much as I do...  
Thanks so much for your support and reviews you guys are the best!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Hook Emma and Henry walked towards Regina's house and the only thing Hook could do was stare at his Swan. He knew that if he got caught Emma would probably kill him, but he couldn't help it, the thing she had said at the dinner plagued his mind, she had somehow managed to remember him, well a part of him and that brought him hope, hope to go on, hope to be with her until she remembered who she truly was

"Like what you see" Emma asked him, she had noticed him staring at her since they left the dinner and even though she didn't mind his blue eyes staring at her at first, she was really starting to get annoyed by it

"What's not to like" he asked back with the same charming smile that for some reason seemed so familiar to her that she couldn't help but smile back, even though his answer had taken her by surprise, she had expected him to just look away, but apparently this man was full of surprises

"Um…"

"Guys" Henry interrupted and she couldn't help but be thankful for it, having the kid around was getting handy, he always managed to say something when Emma didn't know what to say and she couldn't help but be thankful for that "can you flirt latter" until he said that, they weren't flirting, at list she wasn't

"We are…"

"You are" Henry smiled "and I'm ok with it" he reassured her "Killian's a great guy, but…"

"Henry…"

"We need to get going before it's too late" he interrupted her once again

"Late for what" Emma asked

"My mom will be home soon, I don't want her to see us here, she might get mad" he lied, he knew his mother won't be home until he texted her, it was one of the things they had agreed on, that way Emma wouldn't suspect anything

"Right" Emma said not wanting to confront that woman, again.

So they kept walking side by side until they got to the house

"I think we should wait here while you go get it kid" Emma said, one thing was coming with Henry to his house and another thing was going in without being invited by Regina, she knew the woman well enough to know she would be pissed by that

"No…"

"She's right lad" Hook said "go get it, we'll wait"

"Fine" Henry said "this will just take a minute" he smiled and ran to the door, he knew perfectly well were the book was, he never let it out of his sight, but he was going to take some time, he knew Hook wanted to talk to Emma, especially after it seemed like she hadn't managed to forget him completely

"So" Emma started "how long have you…"

"We haven't met lass" Hook said knowing exactly what she was getting at with her question, if there was something he had learned about Emma it was that she was skeptic, she always searched for the rational answer to everything, which meant she wanted to know if they had meet in New York or some other place in this world and he wasn't going to lie about that, if she wanted to know where she might know him from then she would have to stop being skeptical and try to think where they really met, and even though he knew that was a long shot, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, this will help bringing her back

"Are you sure" she asked, she knew she had seen him somewhere, she wouldn't forget those eyes, or that smile, or…

"I'm sure" he smiled "I would remember those beautiful eyes anywhere" he said and Emma turned red, it had been a long time since she was complemented like that. She had been complemented many times by the people she fake dated in her bails bonds job, but never with this sincerity, she could see in Killian's eyes that he really meant it and that made her feel, good

"Well…"

"But I know why you might think we did" he said and she looked up surprised

"And why is that"

"Do you believe in love at first sight" he asked

"I don't believe in love" she said quickly, the question making her uncomfortable

"Which means you've been in love" he said

"What makes you say that?"

"The look in your eyes, the longing, and well Henry" he smiled "you don't seem like the type of girl to get pregnant for the fun of it" he said

"I…"

"You seem like the type to give everything to the people you love, including your…"

"I was" she said, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence "but I'll never make that mistake again" she finished and even though he knew this was the Emma of the past talking, the one who hadn't felt loved for a while and not his Swan, he couldn't help but feel hurt by her words

"Sometimes making that mistake can save your life" he said

"Trust me, being in love is a mistake" she said defensibly "being in love makes you weak, it makes you…"

"It's worth it" he said "trust me it is"

"How would you know" Emma asked

"Because we are more alike than you think" he said

"Trust me, we are nothing alike"

"He left you" Hook said "he left you and never looked back" he added "you felt replaced and used you…"

"How would you know how I felt" she yelled "how…"

"Because someone I loved left me too" he said "she didn't want to but she did" he added and at that time he didn't know who he was referring to, Emma or Milah

"That makes all the difference" Emma smiled weakly, feeling the anger leave her body, because with Killian's confession, she finally saw the pain in his eyes, the sorrow, the loss "she didn't want to, he did"

"Emma…"

"He sent me to jail" she said and he felt anger towards Neal surge through him he knew something had happened between them that made them go separate ways, but he never thought it was because of that "he left me, he let me take the blame for his crimes and left me pregnant in jail, he…"

"Did he know" he asked with curiosity, wanting to know more about the woman he loved and knowing that his Emma would never give this information to him, he felt bad but he couldn't help it, he wanted to know more

"Know what?"

"That you were pregnant" he asked

"No" Emma said with a sad tone "never got the time to tell him" she said "he left me before I even knew"

"I'm sorry" he said as his heart broke with the look in her eyes

"And you want to know what the worst part is" she asked

"What"

"That the second I was released I went looking for him" she said "something in me just didn't want to believe that he would leave me, something in me wanted to find him so that he could explain, so that we could live happily ever after" she laughed nervously

"Did you find him" he asked even though he knew the answer to that question

"No" she said in a broken voice "it turned out I was wrong" she smiled "I loved him, but he did not, how pathetic is that"

"He loved you" he said, wanting to take some of her pain away, but also wanting to let her know the truth, that Neal did love her, he just made a mistake

"He didn't" she said "he loved himself"

"He loved you too" he insisted

"How do you know that" she asked when she heard the sincerity in his voice, he really did believed Neal loved her

"Because in order for you to fall so deeply in love with him he had to have felt something for you" he said

"He…"

"Trust me love, he loved you"

"What did she do to you" she asked with curiosity

"Who…"

"That woman what did she…"

"She left me" he said

"You already told me that" she smiled weakly "but why did she leave you"

"She didn't want to" he said in a broken voice

"Then why?"

"Why she left" he asked and she nodded "I don't know"

"Who is she" she asked and that's when he knew, he wasn't talking about Milah, he had never been talking about her, he had been talking about Emma, because weather she wanted to or not she had left him and it had hurt, it had hurt like hell, even more then when Milah died in his arms. But the difference between Milah and Emma was that Emma was still here and he wasn't going to lose her, not again. So he got closer to her and held her face in his hands "do you really want to know love" he asked

"Yes" Emma said, not knowing why she felt no need to pull away from his touch that for some reason made her feel safe

"You" he said

"What?" she asked confused

"Emma Swan" he said and before she could pull away he placed his lips with hers, kissing her with so much love, need and passion, he placed everything in that kiss, everything he felt towards her, all his love, insecurities, doubts, all his hopes for the future, the future he wanted with no one but her, he deepened the kiss and couldn't help but think of what might happen once he lets her go but not caring, not caring because having her one more time in his arms made it all worth it

After what felt like hours Hook finally let go, but kept his hands on her face and his eyes locked with hers, not wanting to let go completely, not wanting this moment to end. He knew she might pull away from him at any moment, might even kick him like the last time, but he didn't care because it was worth it, it was all worth it

Emma started at him and what she did next totally surprised him, she smiled.

* * *

Ingrid ran out of the house, she needed to find Emma before something else happened. She knew the Charming's wouldn't show the prophecy to Emma until she got her memories back but she couldn't take her chances, she needed to find Emma before they did.

She believe what she had told the Charming's outside the dinner, it was too late for them, even if Emma got her memories back she was to hurt to let them back in. But if Emma saw the prophecy then she might lose her too and she couldn't let that happened, she loved her and the last thing she ever wanted was for her little girl to feel lonely ever again.

She walked through the streets of Story Brooke hating the fact that she didn't know where Emma was, because that meant she couldn't poof herself and she would have to find her the old fashion way, and with Emma she had always been late, but not this time, this time she would find her before those two idiots did.

"Looking for someone dearie" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he got in front of her

"Emma" she said a little annoyed, she had no time for his games "do you need something"

"Yes" Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile "as a matter of fact I do"

"Well it will have to wait" she said as she attempted to go through him but he stopped her "I don't have time for this"

"What trouble in paradise" he said "Emma finally found out who you really are"

"How am I really" she asked "the woman who took care of her when no one did" she said

"No the woman that cursed her parents so that they would push her away" he said with a smile

"So you are the one that told them" she said angrily "I thought we had a deal"

"We do" he said "I've only broken one deal in my life and trust me this isn't it"

"True" she said "but you manipulate your deals, which is the same as breaking them"

"That is…"

"Don't play games with me Rumple" she said angrily "you don't want to see what I'm capable of, when it comes to protecting what's mine"

"And you don't know what I'm capable to protect mine" he yelled

"Emma's not part of your family"

"And she's part of yours" he asked

"Yes" Ingrid said "as a matter of fact she is"

"She's not your daughter"

"Not by blood" Ingrid said "but blood doesn't make family, you know what does" she paused "dedication, I dedicated my life to her, since the second she walked into my life I dedicated my life to her, to make her feel loved and needed, to make her feel wanted, I did more for her then her so called parents ever did, I did more for her then anything you did for your son" she added angrily and was going to say something else but Rumpelstiltskin had his hands on her throat

"Don't" he said angrily as he pressed even harder "don't you ever…"

"What" she asked as she magically moved herself away from his grasp "tell the truth"

"Mention my son ever again" he yelled as he attempted to get closer to her but she placed a force field around her

"I'm not scared of you Rumpelstiltskin" she said "I got power and I know how to use it" she added "so get out of my way and I'll get out of yours, we both win"

"You are hurting the only woman my son ever loved" he said, because it was true, Emma was Bea's true and only love, she was the mother of his grandchild, therefore she was family as well

"Don't" Ingrid yelled "don't act as if you care about anyone but yourself"

"I…"

"You don't care about Emma, you never did" she said "if you did you would have helped her in Neverland, you would have done something to protect her the second you found out who she was to your son but you didn't, you let her mother kill Cora in order to save yourself, you did what you always do, you thought about yourself" she added "so do yourself a favor and get out of my way, because if you don't I'll destroy the only thing you have left, Belle's trust and love" she finished and disappeared before he could say anything else.

* * *

Snow and Charming stayed on the floor for what felt like hours, Snow just couldn't find the strength to get up from the floor. All those things that woman had said had broken her heart, because it only helped to reassure her that she had lost her daughter, she had lost her Emma

"Snow we need to get going" David said, he wanted to cry next to her but he needed to be strong, they both needed to be strong

"I can't…"

"Well you'll have to" Regina said from behind them "you can't give up now"

"Did you find something" David asked desperately

"I think we did" Regina said with a smile

"You found a way to break it" he asked and felt his wife pull herself from the floor

"Please tell me you did" Snow said desperately just like her husband

"Yes" Regina said "but…"

"But what" she asked

"Once is broken there will be no trace" Regina said with pain in her voice

"I don't get it"

"Emma would get her memories back, but there will be no way for you to prove to her that you were cursed"

"That won't be a problem" David said quickly "we got prove"

"You do"

"Yes" he said "I went with Hook to the house Emma shares with that woman and we found this" he took out the prophecy and gave it to Regina

Regina took the prophecy in her hands and read it quickly "she's meant to be Emma's family" she asked

"That's what it says" he said

"But this doesn't make sense" Regina said as she kept on reading "it says here that there will be three sisters, Emma, Ingrid and…"

"Me" someone said from behind them

"And who are you" Snow asked

"My name is Elsa" the woman smiled "and I'm meant to be the other sister"

* * *

"Killian" Emma said as her smile got even wider "Hook"

"Swan" Hook said as he returned the smile with tears on his eyes "are you…"

"I'm sorry" she interrupted him "I'm…"

"It's ok" he said as he whipped her tears "it's ok"

"I'm so sorry" she cried "I never wanted to forge you, I…"

"I know" he smiled "I know Swan, I…"

"How?" she asked desperately

"Because you didn't" he said "you didn't forget me"

"I did" she said "I didn't know who you were, I…"

"You said you knew me from somewhere" he smiled "you just didn't know from where"

"I did but…"

"It wasn't you" he interrupted "it was that woman, Ingrid" he said with anger and hatred in his voice

"It wasn't her" Emma said quickly, not liking the way he was referring to Ingrid "well it was her but I asked her to do it"

"You what?" he asked confused

"I asked her to do it" Emma said again "but I didn't want to forget you" she added "I just wanted to forget them"

"Emma…"

"They don't want me" she said as tears came rolling down her eyes "they hate me, they, they…"

"Love that's not true they…"

"They kicked me out, they…"

"They were cursed" Hook said quickly, but regretted it when he saw the anger and pain on Emma's eyes

"Not you to" she said

"Emma…"

"Every excuse they ever have is about being cursed, I'm done believing that bullshit" she yelled "so stop"

"Emma she cursed them" Hook said

"Don't you dare talk bad about her" she yelled "I won't let you"

"Emma…"

"She's the only one that has ever cared for me, she had given me a home when no one did, not once but twice. The first time when I was a kid and my so called parents threw me away to be their savior and the second one now, when they had their baby and decided I wasn't enough, when they kicked me out, when…"

"Emma…"

"Please" she cried "please, not now, not you" she said

"Come here" he said and pulled her into a hug, the second his arms held her tight Emma completely lost herself and started to cry uncontrollably

She cried for everything, for the family she never had, for the family she had lost, for the way her mother had pulled her baby brother out of her reach and the fear in her eyes as she did that, for the way her father had taken her baby blanket to give it to her brother, for the way her mother had said she wasn't enough, but most of all she cried for the pain it had caused her. She had promised never to let anyone hurt her since Neal and she had broken that promise to let them in and they had broken her, this time to no repair

"It's ok love" Hook mumbled over and over again "Its ok, its ok"

"Killian" she said brokenly

"Yes" he answered in a broken tone

"Why does everyone I love hurt me" she asked

"That's not true" he said quickly as he pulled her face so that she would look into his eyes "I would never willingly hurt you Swan"

"Don't…"

"I know it will take time to believe me, but I've lost you twice and I don't plan on losing you ever again, do you hear me" he asked "you will never lose me"

"I will" she said "I always lose the things I love" she cried "I lost Neal, Henry, Graham, Walsh, my parents, my little brother and I already lost you twice, I'll find a way to lose you again, I…"

"I won't let that happen Swan" he smiled "and I love you too" he added and once again pressed his lips on hers, wanting to make her feel how much her really loved her

"Killian" she whispered

"Mom" Henry said as the book fell from his hands

"Henry" Emma said with a smile as she broke away from Hooks embraced and ran towards his son and pulled him into her arms

"Is it really you" he asked with tears in his eyes

"Yes kid" she smiled "it is"

"I missed you" he cried

"Me too" she said with a teary smile "me too" and held him even tighter, not wanting to ever let go

After a few minutes Henry finally managed to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind since the second her realized his mother remembered

"How did you true loves kiss" he said "of course"

"Henry…"

"But how did it work" he asked "you didn't remember you loved him, you didn't remember him"

"I did" she said with a smile

"What…"

"I felt like I knew him from somewhere so…"

"You didn't forget him"

"No just like I couldn't forget you" she said

"I love you mom" he smiled and hugged her again

"I love you more"

"We need to tell them you remember" he said after a short pause

"Who"

"Grandma and grand…"

"No I don't want to see them" Emma said quickly, the last thing she wanted to do was confront her parents after what they had done to her

"Mom they…"

"I don't want so see them kid" she interrupted before he could say anything else "so just drop it"

"But mom…"

"Henry stop" she said, she didn't want to tell her son what they had done to her, she knew how much he loved them and she didn't want him to hate them because of her, but she also didn't want to act as if nothing had happened just to keep Henry happy, that was not her

"Mom…"

"Emma" Ingrid said as she smiled, she was with that pirate and her son, she made it on time "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"I told them to tell to meet me at the house" Emma said, thanking the fact that Ingrid had interrupted Henry "but we need to talk"

"What is it" Ingrid asked

"I remember" Emma said

"Remember what" Ingrid asked

"Everything" Emma said and Ingrid couldn't help but feel uneasy, what the hell did Emma remember

* * *

 **Well what did you think...  
Emma remembers and Ingrid knows, so things are about to get fun  
Hope you liked this chapter and that you liked the Capitan Swan moment as much as I did**

 **Again thanks so much for everything  
And like I've said before, keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing I love to read what you think  
I'll post soon **

**OncerWholockian you made my day thank you so much for enjoying this fanfic as much as me  
hope this chapter doesn't disappoint to or anyone else  
**

 **thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**New Chapter, hope you like it...**

* * *

Chapter 15

"My name is Elsa and I'm meant to be the other sister" the blond woman said brining everyone's attention towards her

"What do you mean the other sister" Regina asked, being the first one to find her voice

"I'm the third peace to that puzzle" Elsa said pointing at the prophecy "well actually the second, Emma's the third" she explained

"I don't understand, what does my daughter have to do with this, what…"

"A long time ago Ingrid lost her sisters" Elsa said "one of them was my mother"

"And how does that involve my daughter" Snow asked, she didn't have time for a story, her daughter was in danger and there was no time to lose

"The reason she lost her sisters was because of magic, I don't really know why, my sister didn't tell me the details, but magic caused her to lose her sisters so she…"

"She wants to replace them with you" Regina said as she finally understood "you also have magic"

"Yes" Elsa smiled "ice magic"

"Ice" Regina asked, she had never really encountered anyone with that kind of power, but she had heard rumors of it back in the Enchanted Forest

"Yes" Elsa said and with a swift movement of her hand she made an ice sculpture appear out of thin air "the same as hers"

"Ingrid has ice magic" Snow said suddenly a little more afraid of the woman

"She's the Snow Queen" Regina said

"How do you know" Elsa asked a little surprised, how could this woman know about her aunt if Elsa herself had never meet her

"You hear things" Regina said "I used to be the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest, and when you rule with magic you need to learn about the other people that possess it, that way you can be prepared for anything that happens"

"Right, you are Snow Whites step mother" Elsa said

"The one and only" Regina smiled sarcastically, hating the fact that this woman knew her as Snow's step mother and not Regina

"So that would make you Snow White" she said turning to the shorter woman in front of her

"Yes" Snow smiled

"Your daughter is in danger" Elsa said as she turned her attention to Snow "but I'm afraid your danger is greater"

"What's that supposed to mean" Charming said a little over protective, he was in the verge of losing his daughter, he wasn't going to lose his wife too

"Ingrid wants Emma all to herself" Elsa said with a sad tone "just like me" she explained "she took my sister from me, she made her say things Anna didn't mean, she made her do things she didn't want to do, like placing me in an urn that kept me hostage until I found myself here" she said with regret "and the worst thing is that once I knew Anna didn't mean those things, it was too late, I was already trapped and Anna was gone"

"What did she do to her" Snow asked

"I don't know, but I need to find her" Elsa said desperately "I need to…"

"We can help you" David said "but first we need to stop her"

"I agree" Elsa said "when I find Anna I want her to be safe" she smiled "and that's not going to happen until we take care of that woman"

"Did she hurt you" Snow asked desperately

"I don't understand"

"Ingrid…the Snow Queen did she hurt you, did she physically hurt…"

"No" Elsa said "she never used her magic on me, but she used it on Anna, and she used that to hurt me, not physically but emotionally"

"She did the same to us" Snow said "she made us say things, do things…"

"She did the same with Anna, but I never really fell for it" Elsa said "that could be used to your…"

"She fell for it" Snow said "Emma fell for it"

"How" Elsa asked in disbelieve, when Ingrid had first attempted to turn her against Anna she hadn't believed her, she had trusted Anna with everything she had

"Our relationship with our daughter is complicated" David answered

"How…"

"That's not important" Snow said "what's important is if you could help us"

"I think I can" Elsa said "just one more thing, what's Emma's relationship with Ingrid" she asked, that's something she needed to know in order to help them, Ingrid had come to her as her lost aunt, and that had pulled them closer at the beginning, what had she done to Emma

"She took care of her when Emma was a child" David said

"She got to be the mother I never got to be" Snow said with tears "she got to be Emma's mother"

"I don't understand" Elsa said a little confused

"We were cursed" Snow said "and brought into a land with no magic, in order to save Emma we sent her here alone, and it turns out Ingrid was here for her, she…"

"She took care of her when you couldn't" Elsa said now understanding a little more of the problem they had in front of them "was she the one to curse you"

"No" Regina said "I was"

"Oh"

"But your aunt somehow knew about this" Snow said "I don't know how"

"That's not important" Elsa said "what's important is that we find a way to take Emma back"

"She forgot about us" Snow said "she doesn't know who we are, that woman took all the memories she had of us"

"Then we get them back" Elsa said, she could see the pain in both Snow and David's eyes, and she just wanted to take that pain away

"The problem is that once we do, there will be no trace of the spell"

"You don't need prove" Elsa said "once Emma remembers you she'll…"

"She'll remember everything that we said to her" Snow said "everything that we did, that I did and there will be no way to make her see that we didn't do it if we don't have proof"

"Let's do one thing at the time" Elsa said "first she has to remember you"

"I agree" Regina said "let's get her memories back and once she knows about magic maybe we can get Elsa to talk to her, to tell her story"

"Right" Elsa said

"She can't be seen with us" David said

"Who"

"Elsa" David said

"Why"

"Because if Emma sees her with us then she might think we put her up to it" he explained, he knew his daughter well enough to know that's the first thing that will cross her mind

"You're right" Snow said with some tears in her eyes, she hated the fact that they were back to this with Emma, back to having to hide things from her "if she sees us with Elsa everything will be lost"

"Fine" Regina said "Elsa you can stay with me, that will be the last place Emma will see you, we don't really get along at the moment"

"Ok" Elsa said as she followed Regina

"Regina wait" Snow yelled

"What"

"How do we break it" Snow asked "the curse how do we…"

"True loves kiss" Regina said "the only magic that can break any curse"

"So the only thing I have to do is kiss her" Snow asked

"No the only thing you have to do is have Henry kiss her" Regina said with some regret on her voice, she had hoped she wouldn't have to explain this to them, but knowing Snow she knew she would have to

"Why Henry"

"Because Emma doesn't know who you are" Regina said "and she can't love someone she doesn't know" she explained "which means…"

"She doesn't love me" Snow said with tears in her eyes

"She doesn't know you Snow" Regina said "when you didn't know who she was did you love her" she asked taking a different approach

"Something pulled me to her but…"

"You didn't love her" Regina said "it works like that, something pulls you to her but you don't know what that something is, so you ignore it"

"I…"

"She loves you Snow"

"How do you know that" she asked desperately "how…"

"Because if she didn't love you, then the things you said wouldn't have hurt" she said "the things you said hurt her because she loves you"

"I don't think she loves me anymore"

"Now you are being over dramatic" Regina said "but don't get ahead of yourself"

"She's right Snow" David said "let's go get her"

"See you later" Regina said and with a swift move of her hand she disappeared with Elsa

* * *

"You remember?" Ingrid asked, she knew it was only a matter of time before Emma remembered the conversation they had shared before she asked her to take her memories, she had hoped for more time, but she'll have to work with what she had, and right now she has the hatred Emma felt towards her parents, and that was all she needed

"I do" Emma said in a small voice

"And what…"

"I know I already said this at your house, but I'm sorry I ran away" Emma said quickly, now that she remembered what had happened with her so called parents and everything this woman in front of her had done for her throughout her life, Emma felt a tremendous amount of guilt at what had happened between Ingrid and her

"It's ok" Ingrid said, smiling at the fact that Emma remembered exactly what she wanted her to, her spell had worked, Emma remembered she had ran away when she met Neal and not when Ingrid pushed her in front of a bus "you were in love, you…"

"He left me" Emma said sadly

"I know" Ingrid smiled regretfully

"I pushed away the only person to ever be there for me" she said with tears in her eyes

"Lucky for you that person is to stubborn to give up on you" Ingrid said kindly as she finally pulled Emma into a hug "I love you sweetheart" she mumbled

"I love you too" Emma said as she pulled her closer

"Mom" Henry said wanting to interrupt that moment, not really liking the way that woman was making Emma believe that she loved her, how could she claim to love her when she cursed her to get her away from her real parents

"What is it kid" Emma said pulling away from Ingrid, suddenly growing uncomfortable with showing her feelings in front of other people

"She knew you lost your memories" Henry said getting straight to the point "she acted like nothing happened but she knew, she's the one that…"

"Henry…"

"She's the one that cursed them" Henry yelled he wasn't about to let that woman get away with what she had done

"Henry stop"

"You might be mad at grandma and grandpa but she's the one that…"

"I told her to do it" Emma said interrupting him, before he could farther disrespect Ingrid

"You what" Henry asked

"When Snow and David kicked me out of the house I came up to Ingrid and asked her to make me forget" Emma explained "I didn't want to remember them if they didn't want me anymore" she said with tears in her eyes "it just hurt too much"

"I don't understand" Henry said a little confused

"Your mother came to me the other day crying" Ingrid explained "she told me what happened, she told me what Snow and David said to her and asked me to help her forget, so I did just that"

"You made her forget them" Henry said a little irritated "you took advantage of the fact that she was hurt to make her forget the people she loved, so she could what love only you" he yelled

"Henry that's enough" Emma said quickly, what had gotten into her kid to talk to someone like that

"That's ok Emma" Ingrid said kindly "he's only trying to protect you" she smiled

"You're right" Henry said "I'll protect her against anything or anyone that wants to hurt her"

"So will I" Ingrid said quickly "when she came to me with tears in her eyes, crying at what does two people had said to her, at the way they had treated her since the curse was broken I just wanted to protect her"

"What do you mean since the curse broke" Henry said a little confused "they started pushing her away since the second you came into town" he yelled "which means you had something to do with it"

"Henry what are you talking about" Emma said

"They've been pushing you away for a few months, the curse was broken two years ago" he explained

"Did you know that your mother came to Snow when that Tamara came into town and asked for help to find what she was up to" Ingrid asked quickly

"Yes" Henry said "that's why I offered to help her"

"Did you know that when you were taken to Neverland they found out your dad was alive" Ingrid started "Pan told them that the only way to save him was to tell your deepest secrets" she said "do you know what your grandmas secret was" she asked

"Ingrid stop" Emma said, she didn't want Henry to hear this, she didn't want him to recent her parents the way she did

"He has a right to know" Ingrid said "her secret was that she wanted a second chance to be a mother" she continued ignoring Emma's request to stop, he needed to know this things, it was the only way to get him on her side "because she loved your mother but your mother wasn't what she wanted"

"That's not true" Henry said, his grandma would never say that, it was impossible, it wasn't her "mom" he asked once he saw the broken look on his mother's face

"Yes" Emma said as tears came rolling down her eyes, because the memory of that hurt just as much as the day Snow had said it

"Did you know your grandmother chose David when she learned he was condemned to stay in Neverland forever, not caring she would be abandoning her once again" Ingrid continued, she was determined to make Henry hate his grandparents as much as she hated them "did you know they casted a curse to get back to Storybook just because they wanted to save their baby and not because they missed your daughter, did you know she pushed Neal away from Emma because she was afraid of her magic, did you know…"

"They did all that to you" he interrupted with tears in his eyes, not wanting to hear more

"Henry…"

"They've been pushing you away since the second they got you back?"

"Henry…"

"I'm just here to protect her Henry" Ingrid said quickly interrupting Emma "that's all I've ever wanted to do, protect her, make her happy, just like you"

"I'm sorry" Henry said finally lifting his head to see Ingrid's face

"No need to apologize" she said with a smile, she had accomplished what she wanted, she now had the only person that mattered to Emma on her side "you were trying to do the same thing I did, protect the people you love"

"Right" Henry said with a weak smile

"Henry" Emma said breaking the conversation that was taking place between the two of them "look at me" she pleaded "everything Ingrid told you is true" she said the pain in her voice palpable "but they did those things to me not to you" she added quickly "they love you Henry, they might not want me but they want you, they love you"

"I don't care, I…"

"I could see the pain in their eyes when you didn't remember them" she said "when Hook brought us back from New York and you didn't know who they were they did everything they could to make you remember them they…"

"They hurt you" Henry interrupted her "they pushed you away and by pushing you they pushed me too"

"Henry…"

"I don't want to see them" he said "if they don't want you then they can't have me" he yelled "and I'm sorry mom but you can't make me" he finished, forgetting everything he had seen Snow and David cry in the past few days when Emma didn't remember them, forgetting that because sadly he no longer believed they felt that way out of love, but guilt

"You're right" Emma said a little defeated, she was going to have a long conversation with Ingrid after this, she had no right to tell Henry all those things, even though she knew they were truth. The only thing she was glad at was at the fact she hadn't told him everything they had done, like the way they had kicked her out, or take away her baby blanket, she was sure if Ingrid had let that slip Henry would hate his grandparents even more.

And as for her, she was determined to keep the promise she had made her parents before they kicked her out, she was done with that so called family and she would never bother them again.

"Why don't we head home" Ingrid said "it's been a long day"

"I'll see you there" Emma said quickly "I'll take you home kid"

"I want to go home with you" he said in a small tone, everything Ingrid had told him had broken his heart, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave his mother alone

"I want to talk to Regina" Emma said "come on lets go"

"But can I stay with you tonight" he said

"We'll ask her" Emma said as mother and son walked to Regina's house leaving Ingrid and a very quiet Hook behind

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet" Ingrid said as Hook stared at her

"That's because I don't believe anything you've just said" he said quickly

"Excuse me"

"Cut the crab" Hook said "I know about the prophecy"

"What prophecy" Ingrid said faking ignorance

"The one that makes Emma your sister" he said with a small smile "I know for a fact that you did curse her parents to say everything you conveniently didn't tell Henry, the things that truly hurt Emma"

"The things that truly hurt her" Ingrid said, not caring to pretend now, what was the point in pretending if he already knew "you think being replaced didn't hurt her"

"Not enough to push her away from them" he said

"What's that supposed to mean" Ingrid said

"She was leaving Storybrooke" he said "she was going back to New York once she defeated Zelena, but then we fell through a portal and she saw her mother die in front of her eyes and the only thing she wanted to do was get back to them, to her" he added "so don't tell me that everything you told Henry was what pushed her away from them, because those things had already happened" he paused "which leaves us with one option, your curse"

"They don't deserve her" Ingrid said quickly

"Neither do you" he said just as quickly

"I would never hurt her" she defended herself

"You already did" Hook yelled "pushing her away from them hurt her"

"I only did it to protect her" she said "everything I've done since I met her was try to protect her"

"Just like them" he said

"No" Ingrid yelled "David I might agree with, but Snow, Snow doesn't deserve her"

"She's her mother"

"She doesn't want to be" Ingrid yelled "she's scared of her, of her magic, and you know how that turns out" she asked "that turns out bad, it turns out with Emma being casted away like a monster, it…"

"They would never do that to her, they…"

"She already did" Ingrid said "she pushed her brother away from her, she came back just for her magic, she…"

"She's been crying herself to sleep since the second Emma forgot who she was" Hook yelled "she doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, she…"

"She deserves that" Ingrid said "and there is nothing you can say to change my mind"

"Ingrid…"

"You won't change my mind" Ingrid said "or my plans, I will protect Emma even if it's the last thing I'll ever do"

"So will I" Hook said with the same determination

"Then choose wisely Hook" she smiled "because I won't rest until I know she's happy and that means having her by my side, as my family, I lost her once and I won't lose her again" she finished and disappeared, leaving Hook alone on the street

"Neither will I" he promised as he sprinted to Granny's, hoping to find Snow and David there.

* * *

"We should go home" David said "Grumpy most be going crazy with Neal all by himself"

"He loves kids" Snow said with a sad smile, remembering everything Grumpy had told her he would do with Emma "but you're right, we should go"

"Did you call Henry" David asked

"He doesn't answer" Snow said with a sad tone

"We have to find him, he needs to kiss Emma in order to bring her memories back" he said with a sad tone

"There's no need for that" Hook said as he ran closer to them

"What…"

"No need to get Henry" he said "Emma remembers"

"What" Snow asked surprised

"She remembered a few hours ago" Hook said

"Where is she" Snow asked, if Emma remembered then she needed to see her, she needed to apologies

"She doesn't want to see you" Hook said with regret on his voice

"I don't care" Snow said harshly "where is she"

"Snow…"

"You heard her, WHERE. IS. SHE" Charming yelled

"She's with Henry" Hook said "but right now we have bigger problems then that"

"What can…"

"She turned Henry against you too" Hook said, getting a little annoyed at their interruptions

"What" Charming yelled

"How" Snow asked

"By telling him everything you did in Neverland, what you did before and after, what…"

"She turned him against me" Snow said with regret

"Yes" Hook said with regret

"I don't understand" Snow said "why does she hate me so much, why does she want to hurt me" she asked, she didn't know what she had done to that woman to make her want to hurt her so much

"She believes you hurt the only person she's ever loved" Hook said

"And how's that" she asked desperately

"Emma" Hook said "that person is Emma"

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it as much as I do**

 **and like I say every chapter, please read and review, your reviews are what keep this story going.** **Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait, I just couldn't get this chapter right so I wrote it like 5 times  
hope you like the final version...**

* * *

Chapter 16

Regina walked with Elsa right behind her, she didn't know what had gotten into her but seeing Snow so hurt had broken her heart. She had spent her whole life wanting to make her miserable and now that she was she couldn't help but hate it, she couldn't help but feel bad for what was happening to Snow, even though deep inside she knew she deserved it.

"Why did you curse her" Elsa asked, bringing Regina back from her thoughts, she wanted to know the reason why a woman would curse a whole town

"She took something from me and I wanted her to pay for it" Regina said quickly, not having enough energy to avoid the question

"What did she take?"

"Something I loved"

"And that made you want to curse a whole town, that…"

"I'm not that woman anymore" Regina said harshly

"I'm sorry, I…"

"You just wanted to know" Regina said quickly "I know, but right now we don't have time for this"

"If you hate her so much why do you want to help her" Elsa asked

"Because I'm the reason she lost her in the first place" Regina said with a sad smile

"Who"

"Emma" she said with regret "I'm the reason she lost Emma in the first place and I can't let that happen again I just…"

"Emma" Elsa said "she's why you are doing this"

"Henry" Regina said "Henry, her…our son that's why I'm doing this"

"She must be pretty special" Elsa smiled

"I'm doing it for Henry"

"Sure" Elsa smiled, not believing what Regina was saying, she knew Regina was doing it for her son, but as much as she wanted to deny it, she was also doing it for the kid's mother

"I'm only doing it for my son" Regina said in a small tone, who was she kidding, Emma and her had grown closer within the passing months and even though she had brought back Marianne from the past and had almost ruined her relationship with Robin, she still wanted to protect the blond, she didn't know why, maybe it was guilt, guilt for everything the blond had gone through thanks to her curse, or appreciation for everything the Emma had done for her since the curse broke.

"Whatever you say Regina"

"I…"

"Regina" Emma said as she ran behind Henry

"Henry what's wrong" Regina asked as the boy ran into her arms "what is it, what..."

"Ingrid told him about his grandparents" Emma said with a sad tone

"Ingrid, grandparents" Regina asked a little confused "you remember"

"Yes" Emma said quickly "I do"

"How"

"True loves kiss" Henry said, still with a shaky voice from the crying "Hook"

"Hook" Regina asked

"Not now" Emma said as her face turned red, she had more important things to talk about, they could talk about her and Hook later

"Sure" Regina smiled, she still found it funny how Emma did everything she could to deny her feelings for Hook

"Can we talk" Emma asked as she looked at Henry

"Sure, why don't you come in" she smiled and turned to Elsa, with Henry crying on her arms she had forgotten to introduce the woman standing next to her "oh sorry, Emma this is Elsa, Elsa…"

"Emma" Elsa smiled "it's so nice to meet you" she said extending her hand

Emma stared at her with a little distrust, she never trusted people she didn't know, especially in this town "who is she" she said turning to Regina, she knew it was rude but she didn't have time to be nice at the moment

"Emma" Regina scolded

"Sorry I just…"

"Its fine" Elsa smiled "I'm…"

"She's from the same place Ingrid came from" Regina said, if Emma remembered who she was then there was no point in hiding Elsa's identity

"So you are from the Enchanted Forest" Emma said quickly

"No" Elsa answered "and neither is Ingrid"

"What do you mean, she told me she was from that world"

"We are from that world, just not from that place"

"So you are from…"

"Arandelle" Elsa answered

"Which is…"

"A place close to the Enchanted Forest" Regina said quickly not liking the way Emma was talking to Elsa, but knowing it was part of Emma's defense mechanism

"And how do you know Ingrid" Emma asked, since the second Ingrid had walked into this town, the only thing Emma had seen was people treat her like an intruder and Emma was getting annoyed with it pretty quickly, that woman had done everything for her and Emma would not let anyone make her feel uncomfortable in this town, her home, just like Ingrid had done when Emma had walked into her home. But she couldn't help the curiosity of knowing how Ingrid was in that world

"She's my aunt" Elsa said, not liking the tone that had taken over Emma's voice, this woman was over protective of her aunt and that wasn't a good sign

"She's…she's…"

"My mom's sister" Elsa explained

"Oh" Emma said with a little disappointment, so Ingrid had family here, that could only mean one thing, once she found Elsa, Ingrid wouldn't want her anymore, just like everyone in her life, once they found something better they left her, and Ingrid wouldn't be the exception "does she know you're here" she asked

"No"

"Why haven't you told her" Emma asked "why are you here with Regina and not…"

"Emma…"

"I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you" Emma kept going

"She's not who you think she is, Emma she's evil"

"WHAT" Emma yelled "what are you talking about, Ingrid is the nicest person I've ever known, she…"

"She cursed my sister" Elsa said with an angry tone, she knew it wasn't Emma's fault, but the fact that she was defending Ingrid struck a nerve

"What are you talking about?"

"In Arandelle Ingrid curse my sister Anna so that I would become her only family" Elsa explained "she made Anna hate me, she made her push me away just so she could have me"

"No" Emma said in denial "Ingrid would never do something like that"

"She did Emma, she did to Anna the same thing she did to your parents, she made her push me away, and she made her hurt me"

"That's…wait how do you know my parents pushed me away" Emma asked, how could she possibly know that, no one had been there but the three of them, how could she "they told you" Emma said "they…"

"Emma…"

"They put you up to this didn't they" she asked with tears in her eyes

"Emma your parents didn't…"

"You are going to defend them Regina" she asked "you are going to defend her"

"Emma…"

"They kicked me out" she yelled "they took my blanket, they… they…"

"Emma…"

"And now they want to take her away from me" she continued with tears in her eyes "why" she asked "is it so hard for them to let me be happy, is it so..."

"Emma STOP" Regina yelled "STOP, they are not doing that Emma, they…"

"They just can't stand the fact that someone can love me, they just…"

"They love you Emma" Regina yelled "they…"

"They don't want me" Emma yelled "or at least she doesn't…"

"Emma…"

"She's right" Henry said interrupting Regina before she could defend Snow and David once again

"Henry…"

"Ingrid told me everything they did to my mom even before Ingrid was in Storybrooke" he continued "she told me about Neverland and about the curse and…and…"

"Henry…"

"And she's right, they've been pushing her away for far longer than any of us know and…"

"Henry…"

"I didn't want him to know" Emma said quickly "and that's why I'm here"

"Emma…"

"I'm done listening to you talking about Ingrid" Emma cut both woman of before they could say anything else about Ingrid, she wouldn't believe those lies "I came here because I need your help"

"What is it" Regina asked, knowing that pushing this conversation with Emma would just make things worse

"Can we talk in your office" Emma said "alone" she didn't want Elsa to be there, but most importantly Henry, she didn't want Henry to hear what she wanted to say

"Sure"

"Mom…"

"We'll be right back kid" Emma said and then she turned to Elsa, not really wanting to leave her son with that woman, she didn't trust her

"She's fine Emma" Regina said "she's my friend"

"I…"

"Let's go" Regina said as she pulled Emma towards her office, not wanting to make Elsa more unconfutable then she already was "what is it"

"It's Henry" Emma said going straight to the point, she didn't want her son to be alone with that woman for long

"What about him" she asked

"I don't want him to hate them" she said in a broken voice "I don't…"

"Emma" Regina said with a sad tone as she took a seat next to the blond "Emma…"

"Don't get me wrong, I would never forgive them for what they did to me, I will never forgive them for the way they treated me, the way they kicked me out, but they love Henry, for some reason they love him and I don't want him to hate them, I don't…"

"Emma they love Henry as much as they love you"

"You weren't there" Emma said "you didn't see the look in their eyes Regina, you didn't…"

"No I wasn't there, but I was there when Whale told them you didn't know who they were, I was there when you looked at them like strangers, Emma I was…"

"You weren't there when she told me I wasn't what she wanted" Emma whispered "you weren't there when she pulled Neal away from me because she thought I might hurt him, you…"

"Emma…"

"I'm not here to talk about me" she said "it's too late for that, I'm here to talk about Henry, I don't…"

"What do you want me to do" Regina asked

"Talk to him"

"If that boy inherited anything from you it's your stubbornness" Regina said

"He listens to you" Emma pleaded

"If you can't forgive them why is it so important to you that he does?"

"Because I know what it's like to live with hate" Emma said "we both do" she added "and I don't want that for him, I don't want him to…"

"I'll try" Regina said, she knew were Emma was coming from and she agreed with her, living with hate destroyed you and she didn't want that for her son either

"Thank you" Emma said "he wanted to stay with me tonight, but I think it's better if he doesn't"

"Emma…"

"There is something I need to take care of" Emma said "I'll pick him up tomorrow for lunch"

"It's not too late you know" Regina said as Emma opened the door

"For what"

"Forgiveness" Regina said

"It is for me" Emma said with a sad smile as she left the room "good night kid" and just like that Emma was out of the house, there was someone she needed to talk to and the sooner she did it the better

* * *

"So she hates me for hurting Emma" Snow said trying to understand what Hook had just said

"Yes" Hook said with a sad tone

"Well at list we have one thing in common" she said with a sad tone because it was the truth, no one could hate her more then she hated herself for what she had done to Emma

"Snow" David started but was quickly cut off by her "and what did she tell you" Snow asked

"Who"

"Ingrid" Snow said quickly "what else did she say"

"She said that she would do whatever was in her hands to keep Emma with her, she said she was never going to lose her again"

"So scratch what I just said" Snow said quickly "we have two things in common"

"Snow…"

"She's crazy if she thinks I'm going to lose my daughter again" Snow said with determination

"She has the advantage" Hook said "your daughter wants nothing to do with you"

"You already said that" David said

"I know, I'm sorry"

"You might not know us that well Hook" David said "but let me let you on a little secret, we don't know how to give up, if we did, Emma wouldn't be here, I would have married Abigail and Snow, well Snow would have probably been dead at the hands of Regina"

"David"

"We just don't give up, and Emma will not be the exception"

"I'm on your side mate" Hook said "no need to convince me of anything, I know you hurt her and I know it will be hard for her to forgive you but I rather she has you then that woman"

"Has she done something to her" Snow said a little alarmed

"Not physically, no" Hook said quickly "but making you hurt her, destroyed her emotionally and for that I will never forgive her"

"How hurt is she" David asked in a sad tone

"Pretty devastated"

"Have you tried to tell her about us" Snow asked

"She doesn't want to hear it"

"Well she's going to have to" Snow said with determination "where is she"

"I don't think that's the way to do it, I think you should wait for her to cool off"

"No" Snow said "if we wait we lose"

"Snow…"

"The more time passes the higher those walls get" Snow said "I don't need them any higher, so where is she"

"She was on her way to Regina's when I came here" he said

"Good, let's go"

"Snow"

"You should stay here Hook" Snow said

"Why"

"Because I don't want her to feel alone and if she sees you with us she'll feel like everyone is against her" she explained, she knew her daughter better than anyone and she knew she would see everyone who was with them as the enemy until Snow could prove the only enemy was Ingrid

"Fine" Hook said "just promise me something"

"What…"

"That you won't hurt her"

"Hook" David warned

"We promise" Snow said knowing exactly what Hook meant, he wanted to protect the woman he loved and weather Snow wanted to admit it or not they had been the once to hurt her the most

"Thank you" he said and watched as Snow and David ran towards Regina's house

* * *

"So you are her nice?" Henry asked once both of his mother's disappeared into the office

"Yes, she's my mother's sister" Elsa explained

"Was what you said true" Henry asked getting straight to the point

"What?"

"Did she turn your sister against you" he asked with a small tone

"She tried"

"I don't understand you told Emma she did"

"She casted a spell on her, one that made her say things she didn't mean but my relationship with Anna was too strong for that, so it didn't work" Elsa explained "she did the same thing to your grandparents…"

"I know" Henry said quickly

"So why are you taking her side Henry" she asked a little confused, if the kid knew what Ingrid had done why was he saying things against his grandparents

"I'm not on her side" he said quickly "I'm on my mother's side, I'm against anyone who hurts her, I think she's had enough of that"

"Ingrid is hurting her Henry"

"Not as much as them" he said quickly once again "not as much as Mary Margaret or Snow White"

"She's the one who made them hurt her" Elsa said a little confused

"No…I mean she made them say the things they said in the end, but she didn't make her say everything she did before that"

"She" Elsa asked confused once again, it felt like the kid was talking in code

"Snow White" he explained

"You seem to blame only her, why"

"Because she's the one that did the most damage" he yelled "she's the one that hurt her, she's…"

"What about David" she asked "he didn't hurt her?"

"Not as much as she did"

"Henry"

"You are new to this, but let me tell you something, my mom has never trusted or loved anyone as much as she did Mary Margaret, she loved her even before she knew who she was, I'm not so sure she liked David at all before she knew he was her father, so the fact that Mary Margaret rejects her hurts her way more than David"

"And why is that"

"Because since the second she was born she knew one thing, that her parents gave her away, she grew up with the rejection of her parents, so the fact that they reject her is not new to her, but…"

"Having Mary Margaret reject her is"

"Yes, that's why I could never forgive her for what she did, that's why my mom is so hurt" he said "plus everything I heard about David tells me one thing"

"And what's that"

"His rejection was forced by Ingrid, Mary Margaret's wasn't"

"If you are so sure about Ingrid cursing your grandparents why are you taking her side" Elsa asked

"Who says I am"

"You just…"

"I'm mad at them, that doesn't mean I want my mom anywhere near your aunt" he said "but if I tell her that then she might curse me too, and I can't let that happen, I can't let her make me hurt my mom too, I just can't"

"You're a smart kid you know" Elsa said "and sneaky"

"So I've been told" Henry smiled as he turned away from her, his mothers had been inside that office for a while and he needed to know what was going on in there

"Henry" Elsa said before he could open the door

"Yes…"

"Just a word of advice" Elsa said "don't think you can outsmart her, she's smarter than you think"

"I…"

"Trust me Henry, we tried" she said with regret "and as you can see it didn't work out"

"I…"

"Good night kid" Emma said interrupting them as she opened the door, Henry tried to tell her something, but Emma was already out of the house "why did she leave so soon" he asked his mother

"She had somewhere she needed to be" Regina said with a sad tone, things where worse then she thought

"I need to go with her, I…"

"Henry Stop" Regina said holding his hand "let her go"

"We can't let her be alone with her" he said "we…"

"Henry" Regina said a little surprised "I thought you…"

"The fact that I hate them doesn't mean I'm on Ingrid's side" he said quickly

"Henry…"

"Operation Zebra remember" Henry said with a smile

"You…you" Regina smiled "you are a smart kid" she said

"I'm still mad at them" he said "well more at her then him, but still"

"Henry…"

"And I know my mom asked you to take that away from me but you won't, I know she doesn't want me to resent them but there is nothing you can do or say to change that, they hurt her and with that they hurt me" he explained with a broken tone

"They love her Henry, and you more than anyone knows that"

"But they hurt her, they knew her worst fear was being rejected and they did that, she did that"

"She did" Regina said "but not intentionally"

"It doesn't matter" Henry said

"Henry…"

"You didn't see the broken look on her face when Ingrid told me what she had said" Henry said with a sad tone "I'll do anything to erase that image from my mind, they broke her, they…"

"I'm sorry you had to see that Henry" Regina said "I really am but if you saw her now, if you…"

"Its guilt" Henry yelled "she's guilty, they both are"

"Henry…"

"And they should be"

"Henry…"

"Regina" Snow yelled interrupting both mother and son

"What are you doing here" Henry yelled as his grandparents came into view

"Where is she" Snow asked ignoring Henry, she really loved him and the last thing she wanted to do was ignore him but she didn't have time for this, she needed to find Emma

"She's not here" Regina said "you just missed her"

"Why do you want to see her" Henry asked "haven't you done enough"

"Henry…"

"No" he yelled "listen to me you are not going to hurt her again, I won't let you" he finished and left the room, leaving a shocked Snow and a devastated David behind

* * *

Emma came into the house slamming the door behind her, she was mad and she wanted Ingrid to know about it, she had no right to put her son against her parents, that was none of her business

"Emma" Ingrid said as she came down the stairs "is something wrong"

"Why did you tell Henry about what happened with Mary Margaret?"

"Emma"

"NO" Emma yelled "he didn't need to know that"

"Of course he did" Ingrid said "he needed to know the reason why you hate them"

"He didn't need to know, he didn't need to hate them" she yelled

"Emma…"

"No" Emma said "listen to me Ingrid, I'll always be grateful for what you did for me, I'll always love you for that, but if you dare put hate into my sons heart once again I'll forget everything you ever did for me, and you'll never get near me again am I clear"

"Emma…"

"Henrys heart is pure and I will NOT let you or anyone change that, so am I clear?"

"Sweetheart you're right" Ingrid said, she knew she had crossed the line with Henry but she wasn't going to let that ruin her relationship with Emma "and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

"No you shouldn't have"

"But Emma you can't protect him from hate, you can't…"

"You don't get it do you"

"Get what" Ingrid asked a little confused

"Whether you like it or not they are my parents, even if they don't want me or love me they are a part of me, I am a part of them and so is Henry and I don't want him to feel the way I do, I don't want him to hate his family, I don't, I don't…"

"Emma…"

"He can't hate them, he just can't"

"Do you?" Ingrid asked as Emma stared blankly at her "do you hate them" she asked again

"I…"

"Emma do you…"

"I'm going to bed" Emma said quickly not wanting to answer, not wanting to admit out loud that she didn't hate them, after everything they had done to her, after everything they had said she still couldn't hate them

"You don't" Ingrid said with both anger and admiration, she admired the way Emma loved, for someone who hadn't received loved in her life, Emma truly impressed her, the woman knew how to love deeply

"I…good night Ingrid…" Emma said and quickly made her way up the stairs, not wanting to talk any further

"Sweet dreams sweetheart" Ingrid said as she felt anger fill her body, after everything she had done, Emma still loved them, and she was going to have to live with that for now, Emma still wanted nothing to with them, the hate could come later.

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the wait  
Please read and review I love to hear what you guys think, it inspires me to keep going  
And on the next chapter Emma, Snow and David will finally talk, let me know what you think will  
happen!  
**


End file.
